Spark
by Alice Pink
Summary: Ladybug refuses to take her mask off no matter what, but how long can she last. After she starts dating Chat Noir, knowing his real identity, they're both taken. Now, the two heros remain locked in a room together without any way of escaping. Who would kidnap them and why? What does this mean for their relationship? Will the spark between them fade?
1. Chapter 1

****Before:****

"Wait!" Ladybug reached out to him, turning him back to her. "I'll only ever have the confidence to tell you this now and I need you to listen." She took a deep breath, shaking off a little of her nerves. "Just I . . . I love you." Ladybug watched his face, immediately biting her lip anxiously.

Chat Noir blinked at her. "Wh-"

"And I know that you're Adrien Agreste!" She blurted, covering her mouth with her fists.

Chat stared, confused. She said it so fast and so randomly that none of it made any sense. "Wait, how do you-"

"I should go." Ladybug turned to leave, but Chat Noir grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No. You can't just leave after dropping a bombshell like that." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to, first, calm down and then explain some things . . . or everything. I'm lost here."

"I saw you, after our last battle . . . " She gulped. "Detransform. I guess we thought alike and went to similar places afterwards." 'Probably since we both had school that day.' She thought. "And . . . I had a dot more than you left on my miraculous, so that's probably why you didn't make it as far as I did, but . . . " Ladybug's eyes met his, her breath hitching. "I saw you. You didn't see me, but I saw you and know it's you behind that mask, Adrien."

"But why are you telling me all of this?" He shook his head. "You always wanted our lives to remain a secret, so why say you love me now? You always rejected Chat Noir. What makes Adrien any different? Why now? Is . . . is it because of me or who my father is?"

"No." Ladybug shook his hands from her shoulders. "It's, it's you. It's . . . I . . . I just like you. Like a lot." Marinette paced in a circle. "And I'm not saying this because you're a model or famous, even though you are but yeah . . . anyway, right now, while I'm Ladybug, I needed to tell you that I love you." She stopped in front of him, panting for a moment. "I might never have the courage to say it again. I love you Chat Noir."

"Wait. But why now 'while you're Ladybug'?" Chat asked. "Aren't you going to tell me who you are? It only seems fair . . . " He trailed off.

"Uh, y-yeah. About that." Ladybug pressed a hand to her sweating forehead, her bangs pointed up.

"You're not?"

"N-No." She admitted nervously.

"We're partners!" Chat yelled. "After all that's happened, you still don't trust me?" He looked hurt. "What was it all for then? How can you just blatantly tell me you know who I am and still insist on keeping yourself a secret."

"I can't! I-I it's all I have." She stared at the ground. "If I didn't have this mask on right now, I never would've had the courage to tell you that. When I'm Ladybug, I'm someone completely different. I wouldn't be here right now if I couldn't conceal myself. I need to keep this a secret. To keep who I am a secret. My only secret." Ladybug looked up. "Everything else I'll be honest about."

"But I can help you. I understand how you feel. I'm in the same exact situation with my miraculous. Although, you probably already knew that since you didn't fall for Chat Noir first. It would just make everything so much easier if we knew each other outside the suits." He paused. "But . . . you shouldn't feel like you have to hide yourself, especially from me. You're Ladybug; the one I love. Always."

"Ladybug's just an alter ego, Chat Noir. She covers the real me and frankly, I don't think you'd be interested in the real me. It's not the same." She snapped.

Chat Noir quickly grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers in front of her face. "You said a minute ago that you loved me and you know who I am. So what gave you the idea that I'd feel any different about you?" Ladybug stared at their hands that remained in front of her.

"I." She lost her words, focusing on how he gripped her hand carefully.

"Do you really love me?" He gazed at her eyes.

"Yes." She answered, looking up. "I do."

Chat Noir leaned forward and slowly kissed her lips. He held it there for a few extra seconds before he stepped back. He swung their hands back and forth, watching them in front of him. "You're wrong." He said. "There is a bit of Ladybug in you . . . whether you're wearing a mask or not." Chat Noir released her hand and backed away. "I still love you. I don't think I could stop." He turned to look over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. "But your mask doesn't define you."

Chat Noir jumped off the ledge, pulling out his baton to launch himself across the city. Ladybug watched with glossy eyes as he neared the mansion; Probably the only time she ever kept her eyes on her partner's exit. And it probably won't be the last.

* * *

****4 Days Later . . . ****

"Did you really think I'd let you leave without a kiss?" Ladybug grinned, pulling Chat Noir to her by his tail.

He turned back to her with a smile. "Sorry. I'm just not used to all this affection."

"Then I guess you better start." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips. He secured his hands on her waist. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Sounds intriguing. Maybe we should add a little more flare to this relationship then." Chat pulled her back for another kiss.

"Flare?" Ladybug mumbled.

"Yeah like some spark. You know like . . . dates and stuff."

"You know we can't go on normal dates or anything in public, right?"

"Oh no." He smiled. "Normal's not really my thing."

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand and moved to the edge of the building they were on. "I'm busy tomorrow night, but is Thursday okay?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything going on."

"Perfect." Chat pointed to a middle level of the Eiffel Tower. "Meet me up there after 9 p.m. The rest will be a surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises."

"Great." He beamed. "I'll see you then." Chat kissed her hand before jumping off the building and onto another.

* * *

"Seems the duo are quite close now." A villain laughed from the shadows. "My plan is ready to set in motion."

* * *

****A/N****

****So this is a new story I'm trying. It's definitely different from anything I've written before, and if you've read any of my other stories, you probably figured that out. This is going to be mature and if you don't like that, I'm warning you now. ****

****-Alice Pink ****


	2. Chapter 2

****Now:****

Ladybug blinked her eyes, the blurry vision took a minute to fade. She saw a green and purple fabric beneath her. She sat up, realizing she was on a bed in an unknown room. There was a two person table in the corner and a large dresser in front of the bed with a tv above it. She peered over the side of the bed and saw Chat Noir laying face down.

"Chat Noir! Wake up!" She whisper shouted, hitting him on the back. He twitched. "Come on, Kitty. You need to wake up."

"W-What?" He picked himself up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked and saw the room. "What's going on Ladybug?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a way out of here." She hopped off the bed and went to the center door on the wall next to the bed, jiggling the doorknob. "Locked. You check that one." She pointed to the door by the dresser while she entered the one by the nightstand and bed.

Her door led to the master bathroom. She flicked the light switch. There was a large, tile shower with a bench in the back left corner and a bathtub across the room. To the right was a double sink and dark brown cabinets. The floors were light gray and the walls white. Kind of depressing.

She left back to the bedroom.

"There's a master bathroom in there." She informed. "It's got a pretty sweet tub though."

"This one's just a walk in closet." Chat said.

Ladybug walked up to the front dresser, opening the drawers.

"What's in there?"

"Monopoly!" Ladybug exclaimed, pulling one out. "I feel like they're toying with us. Whoever they are. This must be a joke."

"Oh look, scrabble." Chat laughed, pulling it out. "Looks like we're gonna have a game night."

"Don't even." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

A vibrating sound echoed through the room. Chat Noir looked at the tablet propped up on the dresser. "It's this. Looks like we're getting a call from . . . 'The Boss'?"

"The Boss?" Ladybug questioned. "This is a joke." She accepted the call.

A blank icon popped up, but a deep voice bellowed from it.

"Seems you guys finally answered. I've been calling all afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Chat rubbed is head.

"Who are you?!" Ladybug shouted.

"My name's not important, but you can call be boss."

"We're not calling you that." She crossed her arms. "Who are you and why are we here?"

"Why Ladybug I'm welcoming you to your new home. You and Chat Noir will be staying here from now on. When you need to contact us, you can call between 8 a.m. and 8 p.m. and any other time you can message us. Since there is no service here, you cannot use your phones and must use the tablet, which you can only contact us with. Please refrain from calling outside our hours unless it's an emergency. We want to keep everything here neat and orderly."

"Oh great, the evil staff has a work schedule." Ladybug said, falling back on the bed.

"Don't worry, I can just use my cataclysm." Chat Noir assured moving over to the wall."Catacl-"

"That's not going to work." The voice interrupted ignorantly. "Your miraculouses are disabled in this room and the effects tire your kwamis. Trying to use your miraculouses is useless and keeping them active, will put a strain on the kwamis' power."

Ladybug sat up. "Well we aren't giving up our miraculouses to the likes of you and you'll never know our identities."

"I already know your identities and I don't need your miraculouses either. I'm just saying, you might want to renounce your kwamis. It could damage your miraculous if they're active in this room for too long."

"Why should we believe you?" Ladybug scrunched her eyebrows. "And how do y-"

"That's not important." He interrupted.

"Yes it is!" Ladybug shouted. "You've imprisoned us in this room and we have no way of leaving. We don't know anything about you or your intentions. You owe us answers!"

"Fine. I explain some things." The man agreed. "You two are familiar with Master Fu and I'm sure he has told you about his mistakes in the past that led to the downfall of the guardians, making him the last one, but did he ever tell you there was another book? There was another survivor at the time and he took the other one. I've had a look at both books and the second one includes information on handling and trapping the powers. After perfecting the technique and studying, I've been able to successfully implement it on this room, so that both of your miraculouses are disabled. And as for your identities, I've kept a close eye on you two recently."

"Why all the board games in here?" Chat Noir randomly asked.

"I want you two to have a pleasent stay here. You can use this tablet to speak with me or some staff and you can request meals or some luxuries. But this tablet is locked with only those choices. You cannot contact anyone else. There is a box in the wall next to the other door. It can only be opened when the light above it is green. Your dinner will be served at 5 later." He paused. "I must go."

The call ended and Ladybug groaned. Chat Noir walked around the room.

"Hey, we have a laundry shoot by this box in the wall." Chat said, trying to stay positive. "And at least they gave us an alarm clock so we can tell time. And I'm assuming that giant circle light on the ceiling mimics daylight since it's darkened slightly since we've been here and there's no switch for it."

"Oh great. Our captors favor clean clothes and light." She said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna release my transformation." Chat announced.

"Go ahead. I already know who you are." Ladybug sighed, resting her eyes shut.

Chat Noir crawled on the bed with him hovering over her upside down. "Claws in." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here." He kissed her forehead.

"How?" She whined. "The enemy has thought of everything."

"We'll find a way."

"But we don't even know who we're up against."

"What if it's Hawkmoth?"

"It didn't sound like Hawkmoth."

"I don't know, Bug." Adrien rolled off the bed.

"You guys better . . . think of a plan . . . quick." Adrien turned to see a sleepy Plagg mumbling on their pillow.

"Plagg! Are you okay?" Adrien rushed over.

"I'm gonna fade away." He struggled.

"Are you able to zap through the walls at all like you usually can?"

"No. You'll have . . . to find a . . . another way out." Plagg faded out.

"Well that boosted my confidence." Ladybug grumbled.

"Just relax. I'm gonna go take a shower to calm down. You should take one too."

. . .

Adrien walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself. Ladybug was still laying on the bed, but now asleep. Adrien saw a green light above the box on the wall and walked over to Ladybug. He nudged her shoulder.

"Done showering?" She asked, sitting up with a stretch.

"The light's green." He pointed to the box.

Ladybug stood up and realized that Adrien was wearing nothing but a towel. "Damn . . . " She breathed. "Where a-a-are y-your clothes?" Her cheeks pinkened

"I was showering and I came out to get some sweatpants from the closet."

"Then go get them." She growled.

"Don't you want to open the box?"

"Go get some clothes on before my cheeks melt off my face! I will check the box!"

Adrien's eyes widened and to save himself he left to the closet.

Ladybug lifted the latch on the box and saw a small pot, 2 bowls, cups, and spoons, and 1 liter of orange juice. She carefully took each item out and placed them on the table.

Adrien came back in with some black sweats on, but no shirt. "What'd they bring us?"

Ladybug glared at him, but he ignored it and went to the bathroom. She lifted the lid on the pot. "Looks like soup and juice."

"What kind of soup?" He asked, coming out with a shirt on.

"I guess we'll find out when we eat it."

Ladybug took the ladle inside the pot and poured some into two bowls. She sat in one of the chairs and held out a spoon to him.

"What if it's poisoned?" Adrien sat in the other chair.

"Oh no! Poisoned?!" Ladybug dramatically exclaimed while slurping a spoonful. "Do you really think they'd go through all this trouble the kill us on the first day?"

"I don't know how psychopaths think." He defended. "On another note, have you thought about any plans of escape? I know we just got here, but I didn't know if you thought of anything while I was in the shower."

"Nope." She answered, drinking some more.

"Well I have an idea." He caught her attention. "Since they deliver us stuff through that box and we can "order" anything from the tablet like room service, we just need to ask for something that won't fit through there. Something that they'd need to open that middle door for."

"Okay, but what do we ask for?"

"A bean bag chair." Adrien suggested.

"Why a bean bag chair?"

"Well it can't fit, but why not?"

"Where would we put it?"

"In here."

"It's already cramped in here as it is."

"Then in the closet."

"The closet?"

"Okay, if this works, we won't even be in here to decide where it goes, so I don't think it really matters."

Ladybug laughed. "Fine. A beanbag chair it is." She stirred the bowl with her spoon.

Adrien stared at her while she ate her soup, all clad in spotted red. It was just the two of them and they were living together, but she still wore that mask. "You know . . . I think you'd be more comfortable . . . without your suit." Ladybug stopped, setting her spoon down. "I uh I just . . . you don't have to hide it from me anymore!" He got louder. "I'm here for you right now. We're trapped in this room together and you're still hiding."

"I won't tell you who I am, okay?" Ladybug looked up at him. "It's staying a secret."

"But why? I love you for who you are, not the mask you wear."

"I can't do this right now." She got up to leave.

Adrien grabbed her arm. "Well when can you?"

"I don't know." She faltered. "I'm not ready."

"What's there to wait for?" Adrien moved his hand to hold hers. "You already know who I am and the enemy knows who you are. What's the hold up?"

Ladybug huffed, her head darting up, making eye contact. "You do not know me Chat Noir! What's my favorite color?! My hobbies?!" She shook his hand away. "I've loved you for so long and you never noticed me! You did not fall for me! You fell for the red soul of Ladybug!" Tears dripped down her cheeks. "You never knew me. You never loved the me beneath this suit."

Adrien grabbed her face and forced a powerful kiss on her. He held it as long as he could before he needed air. Then he picked Ladybug up and set her on the bed, crawling on top of her. He began to leave small pecks along her neck and jaw, stopping to focus on a few spots. Ladybug let out a choked moan as she tried to hold it in. Adrien lifted his head, looking down at the bug. He wiped the tears off her right cheek. "Your favorite color is pink." He said.

"How do you-" Adrien shushed her with a kiss.

He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her left cheek. "And hobbies . . . baking . . . sewing."

"Okay, explain." She crossed her arms. He beamed down at her. "I never told you those things."

"Most of those were kind of obvious, especially with how much I paid attention to you, but sewing . . . " He paused. "I'm a model and my father's a fashion designer and since my life revolves around my career, I can pretty much spot a designer or sewer from a mile away." Ladybug stared up at him, searching his eyes. She saw the pain. She felt it. "I know you Ladybug." He squinted, searching those bluebell eyes for answers. "Who are you?"

Ladybug reached up to touch his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Adrien backed off of her and Ladybug slid off the bed. She walked to the closet and stopped at the doorway. "Let's just focus on the plan." She looked back at him before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"So we wait here until they open the door and then fight our way through?" Ladybug asked, sitting on the bed. "Sounds like a long shot for us to make it out. And we don't exactly have the use of our powers. I only have a suit."

"Well it's worth a shot. We don't exactly have a lot of options either. And maybe we'll find out what's on the other side of that door." He sat next to her. "Just fight till we can't anymore-"

Adrien was interrupted by a buzzing. "Please back away from the door." A voice rang. A different voice.

"Where's that coming from?" Adrien hopped off the bed and pressed his ear against the door.

"You requested a bean bag chair." Adrien's head shot up to see a small speaker above the door. "We're here for delivery, so stay back. We don't need to make this hard."

A couple loud clicks were heard and Adrien backed up. In stepped three people wearing black suits and skintight gloves. Each one wore a metal collar around their neck and had black masks similar to Chat Noirs. One held a big checkerboard bean bag chair.

"Here is your chair." One said, their collar flashing yellow.

Adrien's face changed and he dashed forward. Two tried pushing him back, but he fought his way through. There was a small room on the other side and another door. Ladybug moved to help him, but the person with the bean bag chair chucked it at Ladybug, knocking her on the floor. The two others grabbed Adrien, but he punched one. The third came and punched Adrien in the gut.

"Did you think we weren't prepared?" She asked him. "Seems we underestimated how eager you two were." She punched Adrien in the eye and the other two carried him to the bed. Ladybug rushed to him. "I don't think you understand the situation, Marinette." The woman spoke. "There is no escape."

The door shut. It all went so fast, she could hardly comprehend it. Ladybug turned Adrien's face to her. He was unconscious.

It took an hour or two for Adrien to regain consciousness. He awoke with his head on Ladybug's lap. He stirred before slowly lifting himself up.

"You're okay!" Ladybug cheered springing forward to wrap him in a hug. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Yeah-ah!" He clutched his stomach. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're awake, but hurt. You already have a black eye."

He took one of the hands from his shoulder and kissed it. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Is there a bruise on your stomach? I would've checked while you were out, but . . . it didn't feel right." She moved her hand over his that continued to hold his stomach. "Can . . . I see it?"

Adrien slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal a light purple bruise that hadn't fully darkened yet. Ladybug reached forward, but hesitated. She looked up at Adrien who nodded his head. She lightly traced her fingers over the mark. Ladybug looked up at him again and hugged him gently, making sure not to hurt him.

"I should have been more ready." Ladybug mumbled. "I could have defended you."

"You didn't need to. Like you said before, we didn't have a great plan." He wrapped his arms around her. "We can't fix what happened." He looked over at the clock, 10:12. "How about we finish that soup? No arguing this time."

"It's cold." She grumbled, burying her head in his chest.

"Well I don't think we can call for room service this late, especially after what happened. But . . . we still haven't closed the box, we could finish some of it and then put everything back in there. And then after that we should get some well needed rest." Adrien looked down at her. "I think we're way past getting everything perfect anyway."

Ladybug sounded a long groan, not moving. Adrien just laughed at her.

* * *

****A/N****

****So the chapters are kind of wonky, time wise. I may not mention time in the chapters, but new chapter usually means new day, especially small filler chapters. If it's not, I'll try to tell you or reference it. Just warning you for the future.****

****-Alice Pink ****


	3. Chapter 3

A buzzing sounds through the room. Ladybug stirs in her bed, groaning as she sits up. She zombiely walked to the table and accepted the call. She turned to see Adrien still asleep and the clock said 10:00 a.m.

She looked back at the tablet. "Hello." She groggled. "Why'd you call?"

It was a woman's voice this time. "I'm calling to remind you, Ladybug, that we will be taking you from the room at noon-"

"Wait. Taking me? And reminding me? Why are you taking me and who are you? What happened to The Boss?" Ladybug questioned. "And this is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"I work for the boss and you may call me Blue." She replied.

"Blue?"

"And I informed Chat Noir of all this when I called earlier around 8."

Ladybug glared in his direction. "Well he didn't tell me anything , so can you repeat it?"

"The boss would like you to be examined by a doctor. Just a check-up. Nothing much. But for that to happen, you need to detransform. And based on your previous standings, you refuse to be detransformed in the presence of Chat Noir, so taking you from your room to another is the only option . . . unless you release your transformation."

"But why does he want a doctor to see me? I'm perfectly fine. There's no need for that."

"It's just a check up, I assure you. But I must inform you that you cannot retransform after you have left because of the spells put on this place. Your kwamis will be too weak and your miraculouses will be damaged. So there is no guarantee that you will be brought back to Chat Noir afterwards." She sounded calm. "If you would prefer to have it done in the room you're in now . . . you must get rid of your suit."

"She's not leaving." Adrien said from the bed as he walked over with ease, his bruised abdomen and eye not hurting anymore and barely noticable. "And she's keeping the mask."

"You didn't mention any of this to me." Ladybug whisper raged.

"Because they aren't taking you." He said, drinking a glass of water. "You're staying right h-"

"I'll go." Ladybug interrupted. "But only if no harm comes to Chat Noir. I want him safe."

"Okay. We'll see you at noon. Make sure to eat your breakfast before then."

She turned to a frustrated Adrien. "What was that about?" He asked, setting his glass down.

Ladybug walked past him to the box. "I don't know." She pulled the door open to find their breakfast. "Maybe this is another chance for us to escape." She took both plates of pancakes and offered him one.

"Do you think that'll work? Don't you remember yesterday?" Adrien pointed at his eye.

Ladybug looked at his black eye. She grabbed a fork, some syrup and milk. "I really don't know, Adrien." She poured some milk in a glass. "But we might regret it if I don't go."

"But we might regret it if you do go." He walked over, towering over the table. "You're just gonna leave me in here?"

"We'll figure it out later, now eat." Ladybug poured some syrup on her stack. "I'll play some board games or something with you till I go?" She suggested.

Adrien sat down and pouted. "Fine."

****What feels like a million games of connect four and depressed Adrien sighs later . . . ****

A knock was heard at the door. Adrien stood alert, about to roll up his sleeves before Ladybug stopped him.

"Please step back from the door." The speaker bellowed.

Marinette waited as each lock was slowly undone. In walked three people. Two of the same from before, but now there were two women instead of one. One woman didn't have a mask. She had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair with bangs. Oddly open looking. Like she had nothing to hide.

"We're here to take you, Ladybug." The middle one asked, the same one that punched Adrien yesterday. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Ladybug answered. "I'll go with you."

"Then come along. I hope you've eaten." The woman gave a fake smile. "We want you at your very best."

"No!" Adrien stomped over and nudged Ladybug aside. "She's staying here."

"Then she must release her transformation."

"No." Adrien argued. "You cannot force us to do these things. We won't comply."

"We're not forcing you into anything, boy." The woman kicked Adrien in the shins, causing him to fall to the ground. "We're here for her not you, so stay out of our way."

"Hey! I specifically said not to hurt him." Ladybug stepped in front of Adrien, shielding him. "Leave him alone or you're picking a fight with me too."

"Come on, Ladybug." The woman said, about to leave. "Worry about him later. You need to come with us now."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Come on. You're just as difficult as the boy." The woman rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"No." Ladybug repeated, standing her ground.

The woman seemed to growl. "Why you-" She held up her hand and smacked Ladybug across the face.

Ladybug dropped in front of Adrien. "Ladybug!" He shouted.

"Don't worry about me." She turned to him. "I'll be fine. This woman is nothing." She assured.

She stumbled up, straightening in front of the woman. "I-"

"Actually, she is not allowed to harm you, Ladybug. I'm so sorry." The right woman said. Two bulky men in the same attire came in and dragged the first one away. Another came in and replaced her. The second woman stepped in her place. "You know me as blue."

"Blue?" Ladybug questioned. "You aren't going to hit me too, are you?"

"No. I don't wish to. I'm here to keep you safe and provide guidance." She smiled. "Have you made your choice about it?"

"Yes." Ladybug sighed, looking at the floor. "Spots off."

Blue's eyes widened in surprise. Her miraculous vanished at her feet and before she knew it, her mask was gone. She kept her eyes shut. It almost felt like Adrien couldn't see her if she kept them closed. The tighter, the more hidden. But deep inside, she knew that wouldn't work.

Adrien watched from the floor, gaping at the image before him. He knew that outfit anywhere and mentally kicked himself for not realizing it all before. Kind of felt like he deserved getting kicked in the shins. He wanted to reach out to her. To say something. To comfort her. But couldn't.

"Alright." Blue said, stepping out the door for a second and coming back with a huge trunk. "We'll have your examination in here then."

Marinette turned and walked to the tiny table in the corner. The doctor followed as she sat down. Adrien stumbled up.

"What-wait!" The two men stepped forward, each one grabbing an arm. "Get off! Let me talk to her." Adrien insisted.

"Wait." Marinette stood, looking at Blue. "Check him out first. Your crew hurt him too."

"Adrien." Blue began. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to her later. The sooner this is over, the sooner you can. So can you please just cooperate and sit on the bed quietly?"

"Fine." He huffed. "But you better not hurt her."

"Do worry, she's in good hands." Blue looked at the men. "Let him go."

The men released Adrien and he crawled on the bed, laying on the pillows and watching his lady closely. Blue dug in her trunk and grabbed two cold packs, throwing them to him.

"Use those." She turned back to Marinette. "Okay, let's begin." She clapped her hands.

After numerous tests and questions, Blue said Marinette had passed, not knowing what that meant, she ignored it. Once they all left, the door closed. Each click of a lock echoed through the room. She dreaded the examination being over. Marinette knew once it was finished, Adrien would probably bolt on over with a million questions and she wasn't ready. She didn't know how to handle it. She needed to think even though that's all she did the whole time.

Marinette stood and Adrien sat up. She stared at the floor, her heart pounding. She shuffled to the bed quickly and hopped on, facing away from him. She caught a glimpse of his stare and held eye contact for a second before flopping on her side, keeping her eyes forward. Adrien reached out to her, but failed.

Marinette mumbled with watery eyes. "Just don't look at me."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien laid on his back next to Marinette who was turned away from him on her side. It had been a few hours since the earlier incident and Marinette still hasn't talked to him. All Adrien could do was stare at her back. His shins didn't hurt anymore, especially since he's had hours to ice them with this silence. What could possibly distract him? Adrien wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to pour his heart out to her and tell her everything was okay, but how?

Adrien had had enough. This treatment was killing him. He leaned over and quickly kissed her on the cheek before darting back to his side of the bed, hoping she wouldn't punch or kill him.

Marinette flipped over and propped herself up. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't talk to me. I had to."

Marinette huffed before she turned back away from him. Adrien grinned. A reaction was all he wanted and now that she's giving, he loved it. He sat up and leaned over her, planting small kisses along her cheek. Marinette frowned and scrunched her nose up, trying to ignore him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Still won't talk, huh?" Adrien rested his hand on her hip, making her gasp.

Marinette growled and sat up. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Technically . . . you only said not to look at you." He leaned closer. "But if that's all you're worried about . . . " Adrien slowly pressed his lips against hers. "I don't need my sight to love you." Marinette's cheeks burned.

Adrien smiled and pulled her to him, resting her on his lap with one leg on each side.

"I can close my eyes if you'd like or-wait." Adrien reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a sleeping mask from the drawer. "I could use this instead. I found it earlier when you were ignoring me."

"U-Uh y-you really don't h-have to." Marinette stuttered, nervous. This had never happened before, even with Chat Noir. They were never this close and personal.

Adrien covered his eyes with the mask. "I want to. And I can't see, so I'll honor your wishes."

Marinette chuckled as she stared down at him. He had an adorable smile painted on his face and gripped her hips tightly as if she'd leave him. She put her hands on his cheeks and went in for a kiss. She wanted to stay stubborn, but it didn't last. She's been trying to resist that smile for years, but I guess she still couldn't.

Adrien kissed her back while moving his hands up. She was finally playing along. He reached the edge of her shirt and tugged at the edges, teasing.

"Take it off." Marinette ordered before she continued to kiss him.

Adrien grinned in the kiss as he lifted the fabric up, stopping their kiss for a second and threw it across the room. He began to kiss across her neck, sucking at her pulse. Marinette gasped, making him suck harder. He kissed from her collarbone down to her chest, planting small ones at around the edges of her bra.

Marinette knew what she was doing. Normally she would stop something like this immediately, but she wanted this. She didn't want to go too far, but she needed this much.

Adrien's fingers wandered to her back and delicately unsnapped each clip. Marinette noted that he was quite good at this without his vision. Adrien slid the straps down her shoulders and tossed her bra away. He pressed his face against her skin once again, smirking. He felt quite confident and rocked his hips against her, sounding a loud moan from inside her. Adrien liked the reaction he was getting from her and moved his hands to grip her butt.

Marinette looked down at him as his mouth moved to her nipples, kissing each one. She rolled her head back as he began to suck on them. She had never felt anything like this before and never even imagined what it was like. Looking down again, Marinette felt slightly self conscious. She had never predicted this would happen, but the feeling had drowned out her other thoughts. She wasn't the greatest to offer to him, she was well aware of that, but here he was. And he didn't seem to mind her body or look as if he wanted to stop anytime soon.

Adrien rubbed against her once again, making her release a moan that snapped her out of her thoughts. His hands moved and he hooked his thumbs at the rim of her pants, ready to tug them down. Marinette's eyes widened.

"No no no. Wait!" She waved her arms even though he couldn't see them. "I'm not ready for that yet." Adrien moved his hands away. Marinette scooted off his lap and sat in front of him.

"Okay." He beamed. "I'll be waiting. Whenever you're ready."

She never predicted this to happen and now there was a supposed next time. Adrien reached up to remove the mask and Marinette panicked. She scanned the bed and what she could see of the room, but couldn't find her shirt. Adrien slipped the mask off and shook his messy, golden locks. He started to lift his head and Marinette's eyes widened. She squealed and fell over the side of the bed, making a loud thump on the floor.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Marinette spotted her shirt near one of the table legs and scooped it up. She held it against her chest and stood up. Adrien staring at her, confused. "I-I'm . . . I'm just g-gonna go to the . . . to the closet."

Marinette faced him and felt the wall behind her, her cheeks bright red as she tried to find her way without turning around. She stumbled and hit her hand against the dresser, trying to hide her embarrassment with a small laugh. Her hand hit and fiddled with the doorknob before she finally got the door open. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, sliding to the floor against it with a sigh.

Adrien chuckled as he leaned back on his pillow, arms behind his head. "She's adorable."

Marinette picked herself off the floor and looked around the closet, searching drawers. She opened a top one and her entire face turned red. She slammed it shut, a little too fifty shades for her comfort. Marinette looked up and saw a panda onesie hung up.

"This'll due for now." She thought aloud. "I could use something comfortable that shows little skin."

Marinette stripped what was left of the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the onesie. Staring at the ground, she left the closet.

"Well. Don't you look cute." Adrien rolled on his stomach.

"Can you not?" Marinette shuffled past him.

"Oh my gosh. It has a little tail!" Adrien shouted. Marinette pouted, sitting on her side of the bed. "And it moves when you walk!"

"I'll punch you!" She threatened, making a fist.

"Oh, come on. You're adorable." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Did you see any mens pajamas in there?"

"Yeah, I think I saw some." Marinette hopped off the bed and led the way.

She flicked the light switch and walked up to the center row of drawers. Accidentally opening the top one, she squeaked and shut it immediately. Marinette turned around and gave a nervous smile.

"What's in the drawer?" Adrien asked with an evil grin.

"Hmmmm . . . nothing." She nodded her head, blocking the drawer.

"Oh, really?" Adrien stepped closer. "Cause, now I'm curious." He looked her up and down. "Now I kind of wanna know what's in there. Especially because you're trying so hard to keep me from it."

"Um uh, the the the mens pajamas are are in that drawer. Those drawers over there!" She blurted, pointing with her foot.

"Okay." Adrien turned to the drawers. Marinette let out a sigh and he whipped his head back around to look at her.

"Just pick out your stupid pajamas and stop looking at me!"

He snickered, pulling out a striped set. "I hate stripes."

"Pick something else then."

"Do I have to wear pajamas? Because I have a pretty great birthday-"

"Yes. The more layers the better."

Adrien leaned in close. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch that skin of yours." He whispered in her ear. Marinette gulped and started to sweat. He leaned back and pulled out a black pair. "Well . . . do you want me to change in here or-"

"I'll leave!" Marinette bolted away, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

****A/N ****

****Bonus: (Cause why not) ****

****Next morning:****

When Marinette woke, Adrien leaped over to her side, giving a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her, squeezing her with a smile. Marinette's eyes widened with pink cheeks. She felt really awkward.

"Are you not wearing a bra?" He asked, trying to look at her face. Based on her trying to hold a blank expression, he had his answer and squeezed tighter. "So you're not, huh?" Adrien tried to move his hands up.

"That's so awkward!" Marinette grabbed her pillow and pelted him with it. He let go and she smacked him in the face with it. "Stop doing things like that!" She threw it at him.

****-Alice Pink ****


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien sat on the bed while Marinette picked through movies they found in a few dresser drawers. Marinette opened the top right drawer, pulling out a movie. She gaped, showing it to him wit excitement.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Adrien questioned.

"Um yes."

"Uh no."

"Why not?" Marinette whined. "You haven't liked any of the movies I picked." She sulked, slipping it back in the drawer.

"I'm going to worry about wasting our time on a movie." He replied.

"Why are you in such a mood?" Marinette sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry." Adrien sighed. "It's not that. I just . . . want to focus on a way out of here. I don't want to be stuck in here with you forever."

"Oh, I know. It must be so painful to be stuck with me in all of this."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I just wanted to watch a movie and relax. I didn't think I was asking for an arm and a leg." Adrien fell back on the pillows with a groan. "Are you going to be this grouchy the whole time we're here?"

"No." Adrien answered. He sat up and grabbed her hands, loosely holding them. "Okay, if we at least talk about it . . . I'll watch Lilo and Stitch with you. Deal?"

Marinette perked up in excitement, nodding her head. She sighed. "Do you actually think we'll be able to get out of here?"

"Of course we can. We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. We can do anything."

"Hmmm." Marinette pressed her lips in a line. "Yeah, but I don't really have any hope of us getting out soon." She whimsically, aimlessly swung their hands back and forth. "We've already tried, twice and they've taken us down in like two seconds. We have no chance. We won't last. They've thought of everything." She let go of his hands and leaned against the dresser, her arms crossed. "I hate to admit it, but this enemy's too powerful for the two of us."

"Hey, where's your hope?"

"At the bottom of our soup bowls from yesterday. Back when I still believed we had a chance."

"Maybe we can't get out now, but maybe one day we will. It'll just take time." Adrien suggested. "We should still think about it. I don't wanna die in here."

Marinette sighed. "Okay . . . what do we know about them so far?"

Adrien looked up in thought before snapping his fingers with an idea. "Their collars."

"What about them?"

"Didn't you see? The yellow light on them blinks when they talk."

"Oh, yeah. It was almost synced with what they said."

"Not almost. It was exact. I bet they use those to change their voices."

"But why would they want their voices changed?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe they know us."

"That's a terrifying thought that you just haunted my mind with."

"Sorry."

"I don't know, Adrien." She shrugged. "They probably do that for their identities in general. I mean, we don't wear our masks only around our friends. We wear them around anyone."

"That's a good point." Adrien put a hand on his chin. "There's also another room on the other side of that door. Then after that is another door with like a million password locks."

"How do yo-"

"I saw it when I ran past them the first time we tried to escape . . . before I failed. I only got a quick glance, but it's still something."

"Okay, well that's important to know."

He sighed. "Anything else?"

"They get us anything." Marinette added. "Almost anything we want."

"That probably has something to do with them keeping us here. For whatever reason they want us 'happy'."

"What could they possibly be doing? What do they want with us?" She gasped, covering her mouth. "What if Paris is in trouble? What if they locked us in here, so they could destroy Paris?! My parents! My friends!"

Adrien reached for her arms, holding them. "Okay, calm down." He kissed her forehead. "Those are just a bunch of ifs. I'm sure if Paris was destroyed, we'd know. Based on akumas we've found, I'd say we'd either hear screams or something or we would've feel the ground shake. Whether it's Stormy Weather's volcano or someone slicing the Eiffel Tower in half, they usually aren't too discreet."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, movie?" Adrien diverted her thoughts and she jumped on the bed next to him. She hugged him from the side. "Lilo and Stitch?"

"Yup." She nodded.

Adrien laughed, reaching over to poke her sides, tickling her. Marinette rolled around trying to avoid him, but failed. With Adrien on top of her, squishing her sides, she couldn't control her laughter. Her hands were pinned above her head as he stared into those blue orbs. Adrien slowly grew closer as his lips found hers.

He pulled back. "I wish I could show you off." He stated. "I'd shout your name from every rooftop. I'd take you on a real date to the movies or something. I'd . . . anything." Adrien smiled at her. "If we weren't stuck in here, I could show you around to everyone. We'd get to know each other's lives better. It'd be amazing."

"Oh. Are we not close enough as it is?" Marinette used her eyes to point at their position. "What's next, a two-person t-shirt?"

Adrien laughed, unpinning her arms and moving them behind her. He hugged her tight, rolling the two of them across the bed. "Oh, I love you so much!" He exclaimed.

Marinette ended up on top. "Oh that's nice." She sat up. "But I'm gonna go ask for popcorn for the movie." She pushed herself off of him, snickering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Free Parking." Marinette said, blopping her battleship to the space. "Your turn." She leaned back, sinking in the checkered bean bag chair. "No pressure, but you probably don't stand a chance. I'm quite good at Monopoly."

Since their last run-in with the psycho staff of this place, they've requested another bean bag chair and a small table. They moved both to the huge walk in closet. So far, the staff has brought them anything they've asked without questions. They said they wanted it "As comfortable as possible," so the two of them were going to take advantage.

Adrien shook the dice in his hands before throwing them on the table. "7." He moved his shoe piece, landing on a pink space. "I'll buy it." He looked up at Marinette who stabbed him with her glare. He kind of expected this since she has the two other pinks.

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrows raising with each word, her nostrils flared. "Are you really sure you want that one? I don't think pink suits you very well, Agreste."

"Hmmm." Adrien mischievously rubbed his chin. "I guess there are some ways you can buy it from me. Maybe we can make a deal."

"I'll hurt you." She replied.

"Kind of a turn on."

"I'll kill you!" She slammed her hands on the table, leaning forward. "You know very well how much I want that place." Her eyes squinted.

"I can't just let you win. I have to put up some fight."

"You will if I end up actually fighting you in this closet."

"You're threats don't bother me. Maybe I should buy it after all."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Marinette growled.

"I don't know. You already have the three light blue ones with a few houses." Adrien fake pouted. "Do you really need all three pink places too?" He leaned forward, inches from her face. "What do you have to offer for it?" He sprouted a corner grin.

"I'll still kill you!"

"You won't." Adrien teased.

"You don't know me. You've known me like two days. You have no clue what I'm capable of."

He chuckled. "Anything else then?"

"The choice to live." She gritted her teeth.

"How about a little more than that?"

"Oh, really? And what do you have in mind?" Marinette retorted, a slight hiss in her voice.

"Take something off and . . . a kiss maybe."

Marinette smiled, her face easing forward, his did too. Just before their lips touched Marinette stopped. "Fine." She jerked her head back, kissing her hand before pushing his face away. Adrien fell back in the chair and Marinette grabbed the edge of the board, flipping it completely over. "There. I took every fucking piece off!" She stormed away to the doorway, leaving Adrien in complete shock. She turned to him with a big smile. "I think it's pretty clear who won, but at least you got the pink one."


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette played with her pearl, dangly earrings, posing. She wore a sleeveless, knee-length, red dress. The garment had a very low cut, revealing much cleavage, but was covered with sheer fabric. Marinette twisted off the backs of the earrings and placed the pair in a jewelry box, pushing it up on a high shelf. She looked back at the mirror, hands on her hips, angling herself. The dress was nice, definitely her color, and to be honest, she felt amazing in it.

Marinette reached to her back and started to unzip it, the satin falling to the floor, leaving her in a bra and panties. She had been trying on dresses for the last thirty-five minutes. There are only a few ways to stay entertained in their room, but there are plenty of clothes and surprisingly fancy ones considering they can't leave their room.

She put the red dress away and walked over to another set of hung up clothes, scrolling through them until she stopped at a black dress. It was long and backless, a very fluffy swing dress. Marinette unhooked it from the bar and held it against her chest as she made her way back over to the mirror. Not bad. She removed the hanger and stepped inside. As soon as it was zipped at her waist, she stopped to remove her bra since it was backless. She zipped it the rest of the way, probably pulling a muscle as she tried to reach.

The fabric clung to her body, pronouncing her curves. Marinette smiled and spun around. She wondered what Adrien would think. They've basically been wearing sweatpants for most of their time being here, so something fancy now and then might be nice. And she felt she looked pretty good.

Marinette adjusted her tits and the fit of her dress, twirling in front of the tall mirror one last time. She smiled as she skipped over to the other room.

"How do I look?" Marinette asked seductively as she dramatically posed in the closet doorway.

Adrien sat on the bed and lowered his book to see her. "I prefer you without clothes." He smirked. "But it looks good."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Marinette put her hands on her hips.

"You look perfect." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. If you say so."

Adrien laughed. "What are you even doing?"

"Trying on clothes." She answered. "There's a lot here and I wanna have some fun. Plus this is the richest I've ever felt with a wardrobe." Marinette turned left back into the closet.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Adrien reached into the nightstand drawer before he hopped off the bed and followed her in quietly. "Maybe I should . . . try on something." He faltered.

Marinette moved through a section of hung up clothes, her bare back facing Adrien. He didn't notice that about her dress before. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and it seemed to taunt him. The dress shined from the ceiling light, outlining her body, making her goddess-like. It was mesmerizing. Adrien wanted to feel it, to touch it.

He sneakily walked up to her, touching her bare back. Marinette froze. Adrien's fingers seemed to heat her skin as they searched her body, memorizing each mark.

"I forgot to tell you, you look amazing. Whether you're wearing the dress or not." He closed his eyes, moving her hair from her shoulder and kissing her warm skin. "You're always perfect in my eyes, but you look even more amazing in this dress." He traced his tongue along her shoulder blade, gripping her arm.

Marinette turned around and kissed him. She smiled, her hands moving to the edge of his shirt. He smiled back, removing it for her. Marinette stared at his body, almost regretting letting her eyes wander. Adrien stopped her as he leaped to her neck, leaving small kisses along her jaw. Marinette loved it. She craved more, but wouldn't admit it. Adrien's mouth moved to her bra, but wanted more as well. He pulled out the sleeping mask from the other day and covered his eyes.

He grinned. "I came prepared."

Marinette looked at him with a pang of guilt in her chest. She was brought out of her thoughts by Adrien unzipping and lifting her dress over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra; she couldn't with that dress. She was left with her leggings. Adrien hoisted one of her legs on his hip and pressed her against the wall. Marinette gasped, but he went for her lips again. This time it was different, their chests rubbed against each other. They could feel the heat of each other's bodies. Adrien rolled his hips against, causing them both to moan.

Adrien moved his lips to her breast, sucking in spots. He sucked on one nipple while massaging the other, going back and forth. Marinette could feel a unfamiliar pulsing sensation lower in her body. She began to feel it the other day, but this time it was stronger.

Adrien put her leg down, rubbing her sides. His thumbs hooked on the edge of her leggings, halting their movement.

Adrien looked up at her. "Can I . . . "

"Take them off." He smiled, still blindfolded. Marinette watched him.

Adrien slowly lowered her pants, her underwear coming with, down to her ankles. Marinette stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Adrien rose, his hands dragging up her legs. They reached around behind her clutching her butt. Marinette gasped.

"Sorry. I had to." He smirked, trailing them back to her thighs.

Adrien spread her legs a foot apart and planted large kisses from her knees up. He stopped inches away from her region. He gripped her thigh with one hand and sucked as hard as he could. Marinette covered her mouth to keep her pleasuring scream from being heard. It felt so good she nearly fell, but Adrien used his other hand to hold her up by her hip. He left a red mark on her inner thigh and began to leave kisses over it.

Marinette put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She couldn't take it anymore. That mask bothered her too much. "I . . . I can't do this to you anymore." She panted.

Adrien stood up. Marinette's eyes watered as she put her hands on his cheeks, rubbing them with her thumbs. "I love you." She spoke.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked, concerned. "Do you want to stop?"

Marinette felt the fabric of the sleep mask. Her thumbs began to hesitantly inch it up. Once she saw his emerald eyes, she slipped it off and threw it somewhere.

"Look at me." She commanded.

Adrien, wide eyed, looked her up and down before he grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. "You're so beautiful!" He exclaimed, a joyful smile painted on his face. Her cheeks pinkened.

"Now you can not only touch me, but you can see me as well." She smiled. "I think it's best we leave those masks behind us from now on."

"I agree." Adrien grinned, scooping her in his arms. Marinette squealed in surprise. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Adrien carried her out of the closet and to the bed. He set her down gently and crawled on top of her, eying her up and down. He kissed her on the lips on more time.

"Now the real fun can begin." Adrien grinned, easing his hand lower.

"What do y-Ah!" She moaned as Adrien inserted his middle finger, pumping it in and out.

His erection could be felt against her thigh. He added his forefinger, making her arch her back in pleasure. She groaned at the feeling, her mouth dry. Marinette reached for him, grasping at his sweatpants. Adrien lifted his head to meet hers. She rubbed her hand up his arm.

"I want you." She breathed. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've been toying with me all night and now you wanna hesitate?" She crossed her arms. "Admit it. You've been ready to pounce all night, just waiting for your chance."

"Fine. I won't hesitate." Adrien moved her arms above her head. "But if anything hurts, you tell me, okay?"

Marinette nodded her head as Adrien slid his sweatpants down enough to remove his member. Adrien lined up to her entrance and thrusted in.

"Ah!" Her head flung back.

"Are you okay?" He stopped.

"Yes. J-Just keep going." She breathed.

Adrien covered her mouth with his and began to move.

Marinette rocked her body against his in response. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body vibrated with moans. Adrien held both of their hands against the sheets, interlocking their fingers. He moved upwards a little, her legs moving position, giving him a better angle. He slowly picked up speed, breathing heavily.

Marinette could feel a knot building in her stomach, her walls starting to squeeze around Adrien. Her chest began to stiffen as Adrien let go of one of her hands. He released her lips to look down at her.

"You're almost there." A bright smile on his face. "But I want to hear you scream."

Adrien buried his head in the crook of her neck while his hand wandered down. His fingers felt for the tiny pink bead and moved against it. Marinette let out a choked gasp before she shrieked from the sensation. A muffled laugh emanated from Adrien. He quickened his movement while rubbing her clit, causing Marinette to start to twitch.

It only took a few more movements for the pressure inside Marinette to come crashing down, her body shaking and head flinging back. She clenched Adrien's hand tighter, her nails digging in. Marinette came and Adrien finished not too long after.

They both relaxed, panting for awhile. Adrien buried his face in her chest, breathing in her scent with a smile. Marinette looked down at him, moving his hair from his face. She ran her fingers though his golden locks, noticing the sweat beaded at his hairline. Combing his hair with her nails, she soothingly moved it away from his face. His beautiful face. Marinette could stare at it for hours. He had a small smile and a tired look. She loved it. She loved him. The sweet boy she's always known and the cocky one she knows now. They were both him and he was hers. She kissed the top of his hair.

Adrien didn't move for hours, leaving Marinette under him for all that time. He was so comfortable that he fell asleep. Marinette had fell asleep afterward. But now she was awake and uncomfortable. She tried to shake him, but he just buried himself in her chest more.

"Adrien." Marinette whispered. "Get up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"No, I want to get my pajamas on now."

"You don't need clothes." He spoke into her skin before looking up at her. "I don't want you to leave."

Marinette insisted. "If we don't get up for some clothes, I will make you sleep in the closet."

Adrien pulled himself off of her and dragged himself over the bed. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up, but immediately fell.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Adrien turned around.

"Yeah. Just lost my balance." She stumbled up.

"Not bad for a first time then I guess?"

"No, I pretty sure this is from you laying on me for like two hours. I've lost circulation in my . . . everywhere." He fake pouted. "Now go get some clothes on."

"Ugh . . . "

* * *

****A/N****

****Never written a chapter like this before, probably poorly written. Oh well. Tried my best. As always, love feedback. You have some, give some.****

****-Alice Pink ****


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: For any dudes who are afraid of periods, you can skip this chapter, but it's a natural thing so it shouldn't bother anyone. But whatever. Just warning yall.****

Marinette's eyes shot open and she jolted up. She panted, scanning the bed. The room was still dark. Looking over at the clock, it was 4:15 a.m. She knew she felt it and that's why she was up. Adrien was still sound asleep, so she had to be quiet. Marinette peeled back the covers and saw the red. Her thighs were sticky and the panda onesie was no longer white. She slipped out of the bed, shuddering at the feeling when she stood up, and hurriedly shuffled to the bathroom, trying to prevent a worse mess. She quietly closed the door and began rummaging through the cabinets, but with no luck. They had nothing.

Marinette sighed and realized she'd have to ask for supplies. She tiptoed out and passed the bed, grabbing the tablet.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, rubbing his eyes. She froze.

Marinette slowly turned around, holding the tablet in front of her to cover some of the spots.

"Why are you awake?" Adrien sat up.

Marinette slowly walked sideways towards the bathroom. "Um I uh . . . needed to go to the bathroom."

"With the tablet?"

"Yup." She nodded her head nervously before darting in the bathroom and slamming the door.

Adrien moved to get up, but felt it. He moved the covers and realized the problem. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom door.

"Marinette!" Adrien knocked. "If you have a problem, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm here for you. Remember that."

Marinette creaked the door open. "I sent them a message." Adrien went to hug her, but Marinette held up a hand. "Don't touch me. I have blood running down my legs and I'm disgusting. I'll save you from the trouble. Get away."

"But you're like my little ketchup packet." Adrien bypassed her hand and squeezed her tight.

"No, stop it!" She struggled. The tablet on the counter began to vibrate. "Oh, 'The Boss' is calling." Adrien didn't lose grip on her. Marinette, frustrated, took her loose hand and punched him in the throat. She ran as Adrien began choking. She picked up the tablet and accepted the call.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The deep voice groggled. Obviously the man was talking this time. "We received your message and it better be important that you'd message outside of our hours. How bad is it?"

"Well . . . my pajamas are ruined and so are the bed sheets."

Their was a long depressed sigh. "I'll have my emergency staff clean the room and bring you supplies." Marinette collapsed on the ground, clutching her lower abdomen. She winced, not listening to whatever he was saying, everything throbbed and pinched. She hoped he didn't say anything important, but she couldn't focus enough to care. Marinette grabbed the counter pulling herself up. "Anything else?" the voice asked.

"Um, some painkillers would be nice." She struggled.

Tired sigh. "Fine. Just try not to make anymore messes."

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like I have a calendar on hand or a tracker or anything. You imprisoned us, remember? And I take offense to that. Kind of rude of you to assume that I willingly bled all over your place here."

"Yeah, okay." A strangled wheezing is heard. "What is that sound?"

Marinette looks over at Adrien, who is hitting his chest and trying to breathe from her earlier punch. "Um . . . Chat Noir inhaled too much air."

"Right." A beep was heard.

"Men." Marinette mocked, turning to Adrien. "He hung up on us."

"G-Great." He coughed, pulling himself off the floor.

* * *

Adrien pushed open the bathroom door, carrying bags of stuff, including a calendar.

"Marin . . . ette . . . " His voiced faltered, realizing she was in the shower. "Marinette!" He called. A loud 'what' echoed through the bathroom. "You're supplies are here!"

"Do they have wings?!"

"Uh . . . " Adrien searched through the bags. "I-I-I don't even know what that means!" Marinette giggled. "Can you believe they made me stay in the closet, just so they could change the bed sheets?"

"Um, yeah I can." She retorted. "You've been really bad, Adrien."

"Oh, ha ha." He fake laughed. "Very funny."

Adrien paused for a moment. All he could hear was the shower water and the steam spewing into the air. Adrien, feeling confident, walked towards the shower, taking his shirt off. He debated for a minute, actually more like a second, before his pants were discarded. He had something in his pocket, but didn't know if he quite needed it yet. He grinned before slipping around the shower curtain. He stepped behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Huh, Adrien? You scared me." She grabbed her loofah. "You shouldn't be in here. It's like reenacting Jaws."

He buried his head in her shoulder, gripping her hips. Adrien began planting large kisses along her shoulder and neck while he rubbed her sides.

"Do you still hurt?" He asked between kisses.

"Not so much when you're here." Marinette gasped at the feeling of him sucking on her neck.

"How do you feel about this?" Adrien asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

Her cheeks burned. "A-About what?"

"Us in here . . . doing anything." He moved closer.

"Well . . . not everyone is comfortable with period sex, but some people find it different and okay." His hands moved up. "It all depends on the situation. Sometimes we're so hungry that we can't resist." Adrien spun her around. Marinette stared at him and gulped. "I guess it all just depends on . . . the hormones."

"So how are you feeling about it?" Adrien's hand trailed down her thigh.

"I-I don't know. I've only ever been with you and we haven't done m-much yet." Marinette stuttered.

"I won't do anything unless you say yes." His lustful eyes stared at her.

Marinette touched his cheek with a small smile on her face. "Yes." She whispered.

Adrien pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily, causing her to drop her loofah. Marinette gripped his shoulder, craving more. Adrien stopped the kiss and smiled down at her.

"I brought something." She looked confused. He opened the curtain and ruffled through his pants pocket. "Something . . . different." He held it up in front of her face and pressed the button. It began to vibrate and her eyes widened. He clicked it off. "Did you think you could hide that drawer from me forever?"

"Uh-Uh-Um." Marinette felt dehydrated.

"I only grabbed this. Maybe we'll find a use for some of the other stuff another time."

Adrien hit the button again with a huge grin and buried it inside her.

"Ah!" She flung her head back, almost losing her balance.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yes." She panted. "I've just never felt anything . . . like that before."

Adrien smirked and picked her up, her legs wrapping around him. He pressed her against the wall, groaning. He could feel the vibration as well and began to rock his hips against hers. Marinette moaned loudly. The vibration and Adrien combined was almost enough to set her over the edge. His kisses got more aggressive, filling the room with their moans.

"I . . . think I'm . . . close." Marinette breathed.

"Me too." Adrien began grinding against her harder.

They both came and Adrien forced a kiss to silence her scream. They both panted as Adrien set her down. Marinette stumbled to find her balance and used Adrien as support.

"That was definitely different." Marinette announced, gripping his arms.

"Yeah." Adrien agreed, reaching to pull the vibrator out. It came out with a pop as blood gushed everywhere. His eyes widened. "Wow . . . that is a lot of blood."

"I warned you." Marinette put a hand on her hip. "It's not like I can hold it in."

Adrien laughed, kissing her forehead.

* * *

****A/N****

****I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Feel free to give input, even if you think it was horrible.****

****-Alice Pink****


	9. Chapter 9

****1 Week Later:****

"I'm so bored." Marinette groaned.

"We could play monopoly?" Adrien suggested.

"No, I've played monopoly way too many times in the past week.

"Movie?"

"Nah. I just . . . can't with the same routine. It's so boring." She rolled over on her stomach. Both of them laid on the closet floor. Monopoly pieces everywhere. "We need something different."

"Different how?" Adrien shrugged. "We only have each other."

"That's it!" Marinette exclaimed. "We have each other."

Adrien furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You play a risky game everyday with me, Adrien. This should be easy."

Adrien looked confused. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me or do you actually have an idea?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea." She smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"Well . . . us." She started. "We've already . . . you know . . . done it. But . . . there's a lot of things we haven't done."

Adrien rolled over so he could see her face, a grin plastered on his. "Wait, you want to have sex with me so much, you want to make a game out of it? Was the first time that great?"

"Stop flattering yourself. Of course it was." He chuckled. "Anyway, what do you think about it? Do you want to have a little fun while we're trapped here?" She propped herself up, resting her chin on her fists.

"Did you think I would say no? I've only seen you naked once and I still haven't had the full experience." Marinette's cheeks turned pink. "But what are you thinking? What are the rules to this "game"?"

"I don't know. I just came up with it." She layed her head on the floor. "It's not like I was dreaming of seeing you naked."

"You're probably lying on that last one." Marinette glared. "Well, come on. Now I'm interested." He drummed his hands on the ground in excitement. "Okay, so . . . there can be different rounds or something."

"Rounds?"

"Yeah, like . . . different rules each time. Each of us is in charge of a round."

"Okay. That works." Marinette sat up on her knees. "We compete against each other to see who can do a better job each round. Got it?"

He nodded. "So are you choosing round 1? Seems fair since you came up with it." Adrien copied her position.

"Hmmm." She felt an imaginary goatee before an idea popped in her head. "Okay. Round 1, we try to get the other to orgasm at different times . . . using only our mouths." She smirked.

"Interesting. Are you sure you just thought of this?"

"Yes." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Well when do we start?" He smiled back.

Marinette moved her head forward, giving a small peck on the lips. "After I shower." She began to lift herself off the floor, but Adrien pulled her back down.

"I'll be waiting." He placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips before he pulled back to look at her. "But don't forget, I'm very competitive."


	10. Chapter 10

****Later that day: ****

Marinette leaned against the bathroom counter, staring at herself in the mirror. She had finished her shower almost fifteen minutes ago, but stayed in the room to debate her next move. She stood, wrapped in a white towel, with her pigtails dripping. Marinette sighed, looking down at the sink. Remembering their earlier competition, she didn't know exactly how to go about it. Should she wear something different? Act different? Stay naked? Marinette didn't know; she hadn't done this before. She just hoped she'd do it right.

Looking up to the mirror, Marinette felt her damp pigtails, twirling them. She pursed her lips before sliding both ties off, setting them on the counter. The blue locks fell and she ruffled them. Before long her towel dropped and she walked over to her clothes. She slipped her underwear and sweatpants back on before grabbing her black bra. Luckily, she had picked out a nice one before coming in. She put it on but left her shirt behind.

After slowly creaking the door open, Marinette peeked around the frame. Adrien laid on the bed, reading a book, probably waited for her and got bored. She grinned, flicking off the bathroom light. Marinette sauntered over to the bed, climbing on top of him, a leg on each side.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked.

He moved the book from in front of his face. "Into the Wild."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah. I've read half of it before, but never finished." He leaned over to the nightstand and set it down. "I requested it while you were in the shower. I figured it would be a while since you were 'pampering.'"

"Well I'm done now, so we have plenty of time to waste." She smiled.

"Oh, right. It's your time to shine." Adrien placed his hands on her hips.

"You don't even sound interested. I thought you'd be a little more excited." Marinette crossed her arms. "I could leave you with your book if you want."

"No no. I swear. I was just waiting awhile. It's fine." He babbled. "And if you're not up for it anymore, I can go first if you want."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Just shut up." She kissed him.

With both of her hands cupping his cheeks, she rolled against him, sounding a small moan from him. Marinette moved her hands down and leaned back to lift his shirt up, tossing it. Leaving peppered kisses across his chest, she made her way to the hem of his pants. She scooted down, giving herself more room. Her fingers curled at the edges, but didn't move, almost as if she was waiting. It felt like a million knots in her stomach. She was insanely nervous about this. It's not like she was entirely clueless of what to do, but more worried of what Adrien would think. She wanted to please him. He had done so much for her and stayed by her side during it all. Marinette wanted him happy. She loved him.

Adrien's hand met hers. "You don't have to." He rubbed her knuckles soothingly with his thumb.

She smiled, seeing how much he cared for her. "No, but I'm going to." Marinette plastered another loving kiss to his lips before she yanked his pants down.

Marinette lowered her head, nipping at his inner thigh. She sucked at a spot, making his body twitch. Looking back at it there was a pink mark left. She placed a kiss over it, happy with herself. Next was the actual job.

Marinette pulled his underwear down and there it was, in front of her. She stared. She wasn't going to look at him. She didn't need his support for every step. She was going to do it. Her hands moved, clutching it by the base, feeling every inch. Adrien groaned at the feeling. Marinette smiled to herself as she added some speed to her movements. Rubbing and massaging with each stroke, he began to stiffen . . . and then she went for it.

Marinette engulfed his length in her mouth, gripping what she couldn't fit with her hand. Adrien gasped. She peered up to see him roll his head back. Marinette bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around the tip. She stopped for a second and trailed kisses down to his balls, sucking on them. Adrien groaned. Licking her way back to the top, she placed a kiss at the end before resuming her movements, rubbing at the base and fitting the rest in her mouth. She sucked harder as he got louder.

"Marinette." He moaned.

Adrien looked down at her. Her hair down and her skin glistening. She looked angelic. And the wet hair didn't help, it only made her more attractive as it dripped on her bare shoulders.

Marinette smiled in reaction to the sounds she caused him to make, going faster. Adrien's fingers clenched the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he gripped them. Adrien arched his back, nearly making her choke when his hips moved. She assumed he was close, but he came sooner than she thought he would when his release shot in her mouth and she started coughing.

Marinette leaned over the bed, coughing it up. She hit her chest, breathing.

"Are you okay?" Adrien sat up.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Just surprised is all." Adrien laughed. "How was that?"

"Good. You did good." He smiled.

"I cheated at our game." She announced. "I didn't just use my mouth."

Adrien moved forward, pushing her on the bed, her arms pinned.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I cheat a little."

"What are you thinking then?"

Adrien smirked before getting off of her and pulling up his pants. Marinette sat up and watched him leave to the closet before coming out with a tie. He pushed Marinette back down, this time her head on the pillow, and crawled on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and wrapped the tie around them, tying her to the bed.

"Kinky." Marinette said, looking up at her wrists.

Adrien stared at her as he dragged her bottoms off. Using his hands, he opened her legs. Adrien grinned as he began licking up her thigh, coving both with hickies. He kissed his way up to her center, staring at it. Smirking, he moved right to it. His tongue darted to her clit, flicking back and forth. Marinette tried to move in reaction, but her wrists just pulled on the tie.

Adrien licked up and down her vulva, stopping to suck along a vein. Marinette threw her head back. He continued going down before he reached her entrance. In a quick motion, Adrien buried his tongue inside. Marinette gasped as he swirled it around before inserting over and over again.

Adrien licked back to her clit and put his whole mouth over it, sucking hard. Marinette screamed as he smiled. Since her hands were tied, she couldn't cover up her screams. The sensation made Marinette nearly close her legs, but Adrien held them down to keep them open. Marinette's breathing picked up as her muscles started to clench. While sucking, Adrien swirled his tongue back and forth.

Her breath hitched and Marinette's body began to twitch immensely. The sensations rocking all through her body. She stopped, panting heavily. Adrien pulled her pants back up and she raised her hips. Adrien kissed her stomach up to her neck and reached to untie her wrists. Once they were free, Marinette rolled them to relax and Adrien bent down to kiss her forehead.

"So . . . did I win?" Adrien flashed a toothed grin.

"Sure." She smiled back.

"What about round 2?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, but . . . it's your turn to decide."

"Hmmm." He thought for a moment. "Okay. How about we . . . have sex with each other, but . . . each of has to pick something from that drawer in the closet." Marinette's cheeks burned. "So, just like today, but a little farther and a little dirtier."

"Fine." Marinette agreed. Adrien leaned down and kissed her nose, making her laugh.

"I love you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette yanked open the shower curtain to be scared by Adrien standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Round 2?" He rose his eyebrows with each word.

"But I wanted to go first."

"Nope. My pick this round, so I get to go first." Adrien declared.

"Let me dry off first." She pouted.

"You have a minute."

Marinette hurried past him to her towel. Adrien walked past her and quickly went to the closet. By the time he returned, Marinette was mostly dry, except her hair. She had a towel around her and was patting at her loose hair. Adrien creeped up behind her and spun her around. Towering over her, he smashed his lips against hers.

He ripped her towel off and propped her up on the counter, holding her by her legs. Their tongues encircled each other, teasing. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in his mouth. Adrien gripped her thighs. He planted small kisses down to her neck. He used one hand to squeeze her breast while he left small hickies. Marinette's fingers were lost in his hair.

"Are you ready?" He smirked, kissing her lips again.

With a nod of her head, Adrien slid her off the counter. As soon as her feet touched the floor, he spun her back around and pushed her against the counter. She gasped in surprise.

Marinette smiled as she panted. "New position?" She asked.

"Always something new." He grinned. "But that's not all."

"Oh?" Marinette teased. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Remember our previous agreements."

Adrien reached into his pocket. Marinette felt something poke against her before she let out a high pitched gasp that caught in her throat. She felt a plug being pushed in her ass. Her eyes squeezed shut. She hadn't felt anything like it before and didn't know what to think of it.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, rubbing her sides, slightly worried. "We can stop-"

"I'm fine." She breathed. "Something different is always nice. I'm not used to it is all. Just keep going."

Adrien pulled his shirt off and his pants fell to the floor. He rubbed her hip soothingly before slowly entering her. Marinette nearly screamed, but Adrien's hand covered her mouth. He leaned forward and soothingly placed long kisses against her shoulder and back. She calmed down and reached back to grab his hand. Adrien squeezed her fingers before letting go.

Adrien resumed his movement and slowly started entering in and out. After a minute of adjusting to the new sensation, Marinette began moaning again. She tried gripping the countertop as Adrien picked up speed. Her slippery hands held onto the sink and began to move with him. His hard tip hit every inch of her. The combination of Adrien and the plug were so new to her, but added to the pleasure. Her body continued to ache for him. Marinette's damp hair scattered across her face, sticking.

They both grew closer to their climaxes. The room filled with moans and groans, each of them coated in sweat. Adrien slammed back inside, this time hitting her g-spot. Marinette yelped as her walls tensed. This position gave Adrien new angles to increase the pleasure. Now each time he entered, he hit that spot, sending shocks through her body with each one.

The build up inside grew faster. Marinette's body began to twitch and Adrien gripped her sides. She held onto the counter tighter, her knuckles turning white, as she climaxed. Adrien released soon after with a loud groan. They both sighed.

Adrien pulled the plug out of her and Marinette released a giant breath she didn't know she was holding. She pushed herself up from the counter. Adrien spun her around and brushed her hair out of the way. He stared at her. Her blue eyes staring into green as they were both out of breath. Adrien smiled before lunging forward and squeezing her in his arms. He was so grateful for her. Adrien kissed her on the cheek before letting go.

"Till next time." He grinned. Marinette nodded.

"But why did you have to go first?" Marinette whined. "How am I supposed to top that?"

"You'll find a way."

"No, I won't." Marinette crossed her arms. "I'm not as talented in bed."

"Wrong. You're always fantastic. But technically we weren't in a bed this time." Adrien pointed out. She wasn't amused. Adrien grabbed her hands with a smile. "Hey, don't worry. You don't need to impress me. Whether you top that or not, I don't care. Because in the end, I win you as my prize no matter what."

"Do I still have to pick something from that drawer?" She grumbled.

"Yes." Adrien grinned. "It's part of the rules. No cheating."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to see what you have planned.

* * *

****The Next Day:****

Adrien asked Marinette what her plans for her turn in their game was, but she said she was still sore from yesterday. In reality, Marinette was a little sore, but mainly just nervous. She knew she wanted to outdue round 1 on her part, but she was still stumped. In all fairness though, she wasn't lying about being kind of sore, but wanted to be at her best. She wanted to do better for him.

* * *

****Two Days Later:****

Marinette paced back and forth in their closet, thinking. She had been pondering all day of what to do for their game. She knew she couldn't top Adrien, but she had to do something. And she was not quitting. She loved him and she was going to stay committed to this game.

Marinette walked over to the drawer and opened it. She scanned it, but wasn't happy with any of the options. After a long time staring, she eventually chose to be basic and picked up a tie. She turned to the closet door, gripping the fabric.

"You can do this. You can do this." Marinette encouraged herself. "You are confident and smart and you are going to please your man." She took a step forward. "He's the love of your life. There's no judgement. You got this! I got this!" Marinette punched the door open.

Adrien sat at their table with a different book. "Nice entrance." He commented. "I could hear your loud pep talk in there."

Marinette's face heated up. "Well now my whole surprise is ruined. I can't even do it anymore. She turned back in the closet, but immediately stopped herself. "No, no. I'm going to do this. I'm not gonna back down just because you're an eavesdropping dick." She crossed her arms.

Adrien chuckled, putting his book down. "So I'm guessing you want me on the bed?"

"Yes." Marinette answered. Adrien hopped on the bed, making the mattress bounce. He adjusted himself, getting comfy. He stared at her. "Can you at least act a little excited?"

"What do you mean? My girlfriend is about to establish dominance and have sex with me and you think I'm not excited?"

"You are driving me up the wall." Marinette shook her head, before pulling her shirt off. She slid her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. She inched towards the bed, watching him.

"Aw I wanted to undress you." Adrien whined.

"Nope." Marinette said, climbing on the mattress and onto him. "I get to be dominant this time. So no touching."

"No touching? I never agreed to that." Adrien reached to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Marinette smacked his hand away. Adrien acted shocked. "Oh well." She shrugged. "It's my turn. And you're the submissive."

"Have you been reading Fifty Shades of Grey?" Adrien smiled. Marinette rolled her eyes. "So what's the plan?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"First . . . " Marinette pulled off his shirt and threw it.

Marinette held up the blue tie. She grabbed Adrien's wrists and held them to the bed's backboard, looping the tie around. She wrapped the tie around his wrists and tied a knot, pulling tight.

"Well now I definitely can't touch you." He said, tugging at the restraints. "Did you get a scout badge for that?"

Marinette went for his jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down. She crawled back up and kissed him. She trail pecks down his chest, hearing him groan. Marinette rolled her hips against his, making him twitch. She reached to her back and slowly unclipped her bra, letting it fall. With it gone, Marinette leaned forward, their chest touching. Adrien growled at the feeling, wanting to touch her. She kissed his lips before his neck, leaving a line of love bites.

Adrien tried to reach forward, tugging at the tie, but had no luck. Marinette dragged down his boxers before opening his legs. She kissed and sucked on his inner thigh. Marinette moved up, her warm breath fanning him, making him throb.

She rose up to meet his face, grinning. "Had enough yet?"

"Yes. You've tortured me enough. Can you untie me now?"

"But that would be against the rules." Marinette grew closer, barely a centimeter from his face. "It's only fair. I don't want to cheat." She teased.

Adrien's head jerked forward to press a heated kiss to her lips. "I'll change the rules. Whatever. I really want to touch you." He breathed, pulling at the tie. "Remove it." He ordered.

"No." Marinette smirked, pulling her head away, denying him another kiss.

Adrien groaned in response. Marinette stood up and slid her panties down. She threw them over the side and crawled back over him. She grabbed him, staring into his eyes as she lowered herself on him. Marinette wiggled around a bit causing Adrien to moan. She started to move, rolling her hips.

Adrien was exasperated that he couldn't feel her with his hands. Marinette continued her movements, bringing him closer to the edge. She gasped as she felt it touch her g-spot, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She picked up speed, forming a rhythm.

Marinette placed her hands on his chest for balance. It had only been a few minutes and she was already getting tired. Her legs couldn't support her for much longer. She may be the strong Ladybug, but she wasn't exactly experienced with this. Adrien immediately took notice to her slower movement and increased breathing. He wished he could help her. To trace every curve and mark on her skin. The things she was doing to him, the way she makes him feel, it was euphoric.

Marinette lifted herself up before slamming back down again, both moaning. Her stomach tightened. The heat radiated off their bodies as the room filled with the sound of their breathing. They were both getting close.

Marinette tried to keep up pace, but grew more and more tired. Adrien became frustrated. He wanted her more. He needed to touch her. He ached for it. Adrien continued to pull at the restraints, but had no luck. His vision blurred.

Marinette went down on him again, her breasts bouncing. Her body glistened with sweat and he couldn't take it anymore. Adrien pulled harder, ripping the tie before the remaining threads snapped. He sat up and smashed his lips against Marinette's. He tackled her down, pressing her arms to the mattress.

"You should've let me touch you." Adrien panted with aggressive kisses.

Marinette grinned. "I should've used handcuffs."

"Then the bed frame would've broke." He smiled, trailing his tongue down her stomach.

"We're probably gonna break it anyway."

Adrien smirked against her skin. He pounded himself back in her, making her gasp, eyes rolling back. He kept her arms down as he continued.

"I'm-" Adrien silenced her with a kiss, picking up speed.

Marinette's body shook and twitched. Adrien's hand moved up her arm, interlocking their fingers as she tightened. Marinette's eyes screwed shut. With one last hit, she finished with a muffled moan and Adrien after. He released her lips.

Adrien's fingers brushed her bangs out of her face. Marinette's eyes opened, seeing his emerald eyes. She smiled, moving her free hand to touch his cheek.

"Was that enough revenge for restraining you?" She toyed.

"You may be all I need in this world, but I'll still get you back." He kissed her collarbone. "I won't let you get away with it that easy."

"Just following your rules."


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette stared at her last bowl of ham and potato soup, loosely stirring her spoon back and forth. She felt starving, but for some reason she also felt guilty. The dinner in the box today was a whole gallon sized pot of ham and potato soup with some milk and croissants. Marinette had already eaten what was in the pot while Adrien was only on his first bowl, but she was on her last. Marinette didn't count, but knew it was too many. Yet she was still hungry and craving more. It bothered her. She wanted to dive right into the soup, but wanted Adrien to catch up first. It'd be better if he didn't notice. Marinette didn't want him to ask any questions.

But this wasn't the first time she felt this way. For a few days now, she's felt a little hungrier and she didn't know why. Yesterday, she nearly ate an entire rotisserie chicken, leaving Adrien barely anything. He made a joke about it too, but it didn't end well. Marinette had screamed at him and turned on her side. She kept her back to him like she did when he found out her identity. She felt bad about it now, but then not at the same time. Adrien didn't mention it again and he acted as if he didn't notice any changes. But maybe he was pretending and he did know something was up. Or maybe it was just her anxiety. Marinette felt a little agitated before, but her outburst was sort of random. Now here she was, wanting to strangle the one she loves every five minutes.

Marinette didn't know what was going on or what was happening to her. It felt different. She felt like something had changed or was changing. But at the same time, it felt like it was all the same. Maybe the insanity of being locked in here was finally reaching her. She picked up her spoon and scooped some of her soup, eating more. Adrien was still eating quietly, but he was almost done with his bowl. She wanted to apologize to him, but in her mind she wasn't entirely wrong.

All this thinking hurt her head. She was hungry. Marinette grabbed the bowl and chugged the last bit, licking her lips. Still hungry. But she didn't know why.


	13. Chapter 13

****One month Later:****

Marinette rubbed her fingers against the edge of the bed covers, wide awake. It was still dark, probably early morning, but she knew she'd been up for hours. Thoughts had been running through her head and she couldn't calm them. There was definitely no chance of her sleeping anytime soon.

Marinette looked over at Adrien to find him still passed out. She eased out of the covers and off the bed, sounding a small spring noise from the mattress. She looked back at Adrien again before tiptoeing over to the tablet on the dresser. Marinette tapped Blue's icon instead of The Boss and began to type. The message sent. It took about a minute to get a reply, but she smiled, opening the response.

She sent an okay before setting the tablet back down. Marinette got up to use the bathroom before climbing back in to bed. She scooted over to Adrien, snuggling her head against his chest. Adrien inhaled a large breath at the movement. He leaned into her, feeling the warmth. She probably wasn't going to fall asleep, but at least she'd be comfortable.

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the bed with his book and Marinette was rummaging through the movie drawer again. The door unlocked and opened, but this time there was only Blue there, her hair tied in a low ponytail. Adrien tilted his book forward the see what it was.

"What now?" He asked, annoyed.

Blue looked at him before turning to Marinette. "Marinette, I'm here to take you to your doctor's appointment."

Marinette walked over to her as Adrien sat up, putting his book down.

"You can't just keep demanding stuff like this and barging i-"

"Marinette requested this appointment, Adrien." She turned to him. "And this is private. If Marinette wishes to tell you, she will. Right now you are the only one demanding anything."

Blue left out the door, Marinette following. Adrien stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Marinette?" He asked, reaching to hold her hand. "Why are you going to see a doctor? Did I do something?"

"No, of course not." She smiled, looking down at their hands. "You didn't do anything." Marinette rose on the tips of her toes, kissing him on the cheek. "I shouldn't be long. I'll be fine."

Adrien watched Marinette walk out that door, wishing he knew. Maybe he missed something or maybe he did do something and she wasn't telling him. He should've said something sooner.

The door locked behind her. Marinette examined her surroundings. Adrien was right about the other door and room. In the corner, two men were waiting for them. They walked over to Marinette and each one grabbed an arm. Marinette looked to Blue.

"Don't worry, Marinette. They're just here for security reasons." She assured. "You know . . . just in case you try to escape."

The guys turned Marinette around so Blue could unlock the door. Afterwards, the group left to a long, dark hallway filled with doors. They walked three doors down and the men dropped her. Blue opened the door and Marinette entered, leaving the men outside. The room looked like a normal doctor's office, except it was empty and filled with all the equipment in one room.

"Please sit down." Blue said, motioning to the bed as she walked to the counter. "So . . . what did you want to see me about? Any problems? Something bothering you?"

"Yeah . . . "

"Are you going to tell me?" Blue asked. Marinette looked nervous. "I can help you, Marinette. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I feel different." She answered.

"Like sick?"

"No."

"Then what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Marinette sighed, rubbing her hands together. "I n-need . . . I need to know if I'm pregnant." She finished. It felt so weird to say out loud.

Blue stared at her with wide eyes. She shook her thoughts from her head and stood up. She walked over to a tall cabinet in the corner of the room, searching the shelves. Blue pulled out a small box and walked back to Marinette.

"Here." She held it out. "Take a test." Marinette hesitantly took it. "There's a bathroom over there. "

* * *

"Ugh! I can't look at it!" Marinette paced the room. "Has it been five minutes yet?"

Blue glanced at her watch. "Nope."

"Ugh, what if it's positive. What am I going to do?" Marinette put her hands on the sides of her head. "What would Adrien think? What would either of us do? I can't even imagine that."

"Relax, it could be negative." Blue consoled.

"But it could be positive." Marinette panicked. "I can't raise one. I mean, it's not like I don't want kids one day, but not here. This is a prison. A child shouldn't grow up here. We don't even have room for one. I can't be a mother this young and Adrien can't be a father this young. Oh what am I going to do?" She rambled.

"Just calm down." Blue tried to ceese her.

"How could I calm down? This could be a whole other life on the line. Literally! And we're-" Marinette looked to Blue. "You can help us."

"Me?" Blue straightened up on her swivel chair.

"Yes." Marinette's eyes lit up. "You work here. You can get us out. You can save us!"

"I can't." She waved it off.

"But you have to. You're our only hope." Marinette's eyes watered. "Why can't . . . "

"It's been five minutes." Blue announced.

Marinette blinked back tears and turned to the bathroom door, staring at it. She slowly walked towards it. She pushed the door, moving to the sink when the stick laid. Marinette's hand reached out, but froze. She knew this result will change her future and her relationship with Adrien. No matter the outcome, she would change and who knew if it was for the better? Her hand shook as it grabbed the stick and brought it closer.

Two pink, burning bright lines. It was all Marinette could see. They engraved themselves in her memory. "I'm . . . pregnant." She choked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

The locks clicked and Marinette returned to her and Adrien's room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. Adrien rushed to her side, snapping her out of her mood.

"Are you okay." He asked, concerned. Marinette looked up at him, her red eyes and tearstained cheeks clearly visible. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Adrien was hurting. Marinette can't make it worse by ruining his whole life with a simple sentence. She gave a fake smile. "I'm fine."

Adrien shook his head. "No you're not. I can see that you're not okay. Did something happen?"

"No. I just . . . want to be left alone for awhile." She headed towards the closet.

"What? Marinette?" Adrien followed, but she locked the door.

Marinette sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She covered her face with her hands, the tears falling.

Adrien rested his head against the door. "Please talk to me."

* * *

The closet door creaked open, Marinette slowly moving out.

"Marinette!" Adrien was at her side in a second, his hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Truthfully, she had been in there for hours in the dark and she still didn't know if she was. It seemed like a century. She needed more time even if her clock was ticking. But Marinette couldn't worry him forever. The least she could do is face Adrien.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She looked up with glossy eyes.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He saw it in her eyes. He knew she wasn't being completely honest and after locking herself in the closet, he kind of expected it. But for now, he just wanted to be here for her. Adrien kissed the top of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

****First Day:****

Yesterday, Marinette found out she was expecting. Did she take it well? No. Did she tell Adrien? No. Were her nerves eating her from the inside out and driving her crazy? Absolutely.

Last night, Adrien snuggled up against her and fell asleep with his arms around her. It filled her with guilt. Marinette looked over at the box. The light was green. She pried Adrien's arms from her and walked over. Adrien immediately woke up, probably expecting something like yesterday.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, bedhead everywhere.

"Nothing. Breakfast is here." She walked over to the box and Adrien sat up.

Marinette saw a box of Frosted Mini Wheats and a gallon of milk with two spoons and bowls. Marinette saw a reflected light from behind the cereal and moved the box. Behind it was a small box with an envelope tied to it by a ribbon. She took it, untying it. She took the letter out of the envelope and read it.

****'Dear Marinette,****

****I have included some vitamins in the box to help you with your pregnancy. Whether you want this baby now or not, you need to stay healthy. I will continue to send you stuff that you may need. If you want anything else, just ask. ****

****I don't know if you've told Adrien yet, but based on your argument after you took the test yesterday, I'm guessing you haven't. I really think you should tell him. He might be happy. And even if he's not, it's his baby too. Just remember that you're not alone. Your next appointment is in 1 month.****

****Sincerely, Blue'****

Marinette sighed as she read the last line.

"What's that?" Adrien was suddenly behind her, making Marinette jump.

Marinette held it behind her back. "Nothing!"

"Oh, really?" He wasn't buying it.

"Yes yes, it's nothing." Marinette backed into the closet, smiling at Adrien. She opened the box and pulled out a bottle. Prenatal vitamins. "Of course." Marinette shoved the letter and box in one of her drawers, covering it with some clothes.

Box#1- Prenatal Vitamins

****Week 1:****

"Marinette, lunch is here!" Adrien called.

He opened the box in the wall and found a big box inside. Instead of worrying about the food, he grabbed the box, examining it. On the top 'To Marinette' was written in black marker. Adrien was getting a little irritated with this secrecy. It had been a week. He though she would have said something by now.

"Oh, is that mine?" Marinette asked, rushing out of the bathroom. She reached out to take it, but Adrien held it back. "Um, I think . . . that's mine."

"Why are you receiving these things?" Adrien squinted his eyes.

"I-It's nothing." Marinette tried, but he didn't believe it. "Must be food or something."

"Food? Do you not share meals with me anymore?"

"No, I do." She looked away, thinking. "Actually, I don't know what's in there. I won't know till I open it. I'll go find out in the closet." Marinette suggested, reaching out again, but he kept it from her.

"Why the closet? If you don't know what it is, then why does it matter?"

"It's mine." She sighed. "And it's probably nothing anyway."

"Really? Because this is a pretty big box. Hard to believe that it's just nothing."

"Well it is." Marinette snatched it from his hands. "And it's not for you."

Box #2- Larger clothes

****Week 2:****

Adrien opened the box to find again, another package for Marinette. He huffed, grabbing it. He wanted to know what's going on, but didn't want to fight with her. He'd decided he'd stop asking questions for now. Maybe she'll open up to him if she's not pressured to.

"Marinette, there's another package for you." He announced.

Marinette hopped off the bed and took it. She gave a quick thanks and headed for the closet. Adrien leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she dodged it as she went inside.

Marinette unwrapped the box to unveil fuzzy socks. She was really cranky for the past few days and really wanted them. Sure, it wasn't a 'necessity', but it wouldn't hurt anyone to get them.

Box#3- Fuzzy socks

****Week 4:****

For the past four weeks, Marinette has been trying to sneak her packages behind Adrien's back. She wanted to lower his suspicion. Although it's very hard to keep things from him since neither of them can really leave, Marinette thinks she's managed.

Right now, Adrien was showering, so she could open it without him knowing. She slowly pulled the door open, trying to keep it from sounding. Inside was a box, like usual, but this time, Marinette already knew what was inside. She carefully removed it and shut the door. It made a click noise when it shut, but luckily it wasn't too loud.

Marinette shuffled to the closet and locked the door. As soon as she was inside she ripped to box open to reveal a steaming rotisserie chicken. Her cravings were getting the best of her. For the past few hours it was all she could think about. The juicy, pull-apart meat and crunchy skin. The wait nearly killed her. But it was finally here.

She removed the casing, tearing piece by piece off. Marinette hated herself for it. Everything that she was doing to Adrien. But she didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to tell him. It was too much. Marinette shredded bits of the chicken, similar to an animal.

Adrien stood at the bathroom door. He saw everything, watching from the crack of the door. Marinette may have thought she was sneaking her 'gifts' around, but Adrien was well aware. He knew something was wrong and he knew she was different. She dodged his kissed and stayed distant, but she wasn't fooling him. She wasn't the same anymore. Everything was a secret. He missed the old Marinette, but even more, talking to her.

Box #9- Rotisserie Chicken

* * *

"How are the two?" Asked The Boss.

Blue turned from her desk on her swivel chair. "Just fine." She smiled. "All according to plan."


	15. Chapter 15

****Week 5:****

Marinette dipped her toes in the cool bathwater. She eased herself in, trying to relax. She was too stressed and upset. She needed something to calm down. The water wasn't even hot, obviously. It was cool, barely warm, but at least she had bubble bath and some pink Epson salts.

Marinette sank in, closing her eyes. She exhaled, creating more bubbles. It seemed so peaceful here without problems, just the water. It felt like an escape.

The bathroom door slowly creeped open. Adrien silently walked towards her.

"Can I join you?" He asked, her eyes shooting open. Guess it was over.

Adrien was wearing a white robe. He stood nervously as he fiddled with the ends of the ties, awaiting an answer. "U-Uh . . . " She gulped. " I-I don't think-"

"Please?" He repeated sweetly.

"Okay." She gave a small smile even though her mind was screaming.

Adrien dropped his robe and stepped in. Marinette moved her knees closer, making room for his legs. It was quiet for a minute and neither one moved. Adrien watched her while Marinette kept her eyes diverted anywhere else.

Adrien reached for her hand in the water, accidentally touching her thigh in the process, making her jump. Marinette's cheeks were pink. Adrien gripped her fingers.

"I love you, Marinette." He stared into her eyes.

"I-I love you too." She stuttered.

Adrien leaned forward. He hesitated for a moment before planting a kiss on her lips. Marinette tried to resist it, but deep inside she wanted it, she missed it and she needed it so badly. Adrien moved closer, his hand moving up her arm. He continued to kiss her and Marinette moaned into his mouth. He smiled and began to kiss down her neck. His hand moved back down, but this time, past her hand. Marinette gasped and pushed him back.

"Let's not do that!" She blurted, feeling awkward.

"Why not? We've done this kind of stuff before."

"I just . . . "

"Do you really love me, Marinette?" Adrien questioned.

"Of course I do."

"Then why all the secrets? Why are you hiding so much from me? And what are you hiding?" Marinette opened her mouth, but Adrien kept talking. "And don't say everything's okay! Because I know it's not! I know something's wrong. I know you aren't telling the whole truth. Just . . . did I do something?"

"Yes and no." She answered blankly. At least it was something.

Marinette stood up, water falling everywhere, and stepped out of the tub. Adrien got out after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, but Marinette slipped on the wet floor and they fell on top of each other. Adrien panted, looking down at her.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He breathed. "What did I do? I want to fix it."

"You can't." She stated, her eyes watering.

Marinette's lip began to quiver as tears poured out of her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, bawling. Adrien looked at her, concerned. He climbed off of her and picked her up, standing her on her feet. She continued to cry. Adrien didn't know what to do. He had never seen her cry so hard. Adrien didn't say anything at first. He just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Marinette cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"What happened?"

Marinette pulled back, sniffling. "I-I . . . I'm."

"Slow down. Just breathe, okay?" Marinette nodded her head, taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm . . . " Her eyes watered more. "I'm . . . pregnant." She finished, feeling a small weight lift from her chest.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the floor. She held her head low and continued to cry. Adrien didn't say anything, he just stared. Marinette feared his reaction, she feared his rejection. Her body shook as her eyes overflowed.

Adrien's hand steadily reached for her chin, tilting it up. She saw his eyes water as well before he grabbed her face to smash his lips against hers. He held her in his hands longer, staring into those glassy eyes before pulling back. Marinette cried again, covering her face.

Adrien watched at her. He didn't know what to say or do, but he moved. Adrien scooped her into his arms and walked her back over to the tub, slowly placing her in the water. It was cold now. He bent down next to the tub, unsure of what to do. Marinette eased her hands off her face and sank them into the water, slowing calming, but kept her head down. Her face was red and her breathing fast. They didn't speak to each other. Adrien sighed. He stood up and began to leave, but Marinette snatched his hand.

"Don't leave me." Marinette blurted. "Stay . . . please." She stood up. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Adrien complied and stepped in. He sat down and Marinette sat right in front of him, her back leaning against his chest. Adrien loosely wrapped his arms around her and Marinette found his hands, intertwining their fingers. They stayed there, silently. But the warmth of each other's bodies gave them reassurance.

Marinette dozed off, nearly falling asleep, when she felt a sudden drop on her hair. She awoke, taking a deep breath. She felt another. Marinette tilted her head back to see tears streaming down Adrien's cheeks. She sat up and turned to him.

"Oh no no no no no." Marinette worried as she quickly wiped his tears away. "Stop that."

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"About what?"

"Everything." Adrien sobbed. Marinette hugged him as he buried his head in her shoulder. "This is all my fault."

"No, no. It's not." She reassured, rubbing his back. "Why would you think that?"

"You're pregnant because of me and thinking back on it, you were in so much pain the last month." He sniffled. "You didn't even want to speak about it."

"That's not on you, that's my fault." Marinette pulled back. "I didn't want or know how to tell you and . . . I didn't want to talk about it."

"But I blame myself." Adrien insisted. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I had been careful."

"It's both of our faults. We both did it and we both made a baby. You can't take all the blame on yourself." Her fingers got lost in his damp hair.

Adrien smiled before smashing his lips against hers once again. His hands moved down her sides, feeling every inch. Adrien broke apart for air.

"I missed this." Adrien said, moving his hands up to her back.

"I did too. A lot actually." Marinette breathed. "I . . . I still love you."

"I still love you too." His smile widened and he kissed her again.

Adrien pressed his body against Marinette's. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair when she accidentally moaned. Adrien grinned and his hands went lower. He reached her stomach, trying to touch it, but Marinette's hand stopped him. She moved it to her thigh instead. She didn't want him to touch it. For some reason it didn't feel right and it bothered her. It was just the two of them right now. Marinette didn't want to celebrate or think about anything else at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette and Adrien sat in bed watching another movie, both bored out of their minds. Marinette was focused on the TV, but Adrien was focused on her. He slowly crept his hand over, reaching her stomach. He sneakily moved under her sweatshirt and pressed his hand against her skin. Marinette jolted at the touch and removed his hand from her.

"Don't do that." She ordered.

"Why not?" Adrien looked at her face. "Why can't I touch your stomach?"

"I just . . . wanna focus on the movie."

"We can multitask." Adrien suggested, trying to move his and back.

Marinette moved it. "No we can't." She got up and walked over to the tablet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She fired back.

"No. I know something's wrong. You're acting different again." Adrien sprung off the bed and stood in front of her. Marinette tapped the screen furiously. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to order some chocolate covered pretzels and extra salty French fries!"

"Oh like you need the extra salt." He snatched the tablet from her hands and held it up. Marinette glared at him.

"Give it back! I need that food!" Marinette hit against his chest, trying to reach it.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Marinette settled down after a minute. Adrien rubbed her arm.

"Calm down. I'll order it for you." He kissed the top of her head and began typing. "If you need something or just want to vent, tell me. I'm here for you." Marinette let out a sigh, and let her body fall limp in Adrien's arms. Adrien tapped the screen one last time. "It's gonna be about fifteen minutes till it's here."

"That's so long." Marinette grumbled. "I could kill you in that time."


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien happily skipped over to Marinette with a book in his hands. Marinette solemnly ate some soup at the table, slightly agitated. Adrien sat in the other chair and set the book down.

"Where'd you get the soup? It's like 2 o'clock." He eyed the pot.

"I was starving and I really wanted some corn soup, so I ordered some." She slurped her spoon.

"Okay." Adrien said, nodding his head. "So." He began. Marinette looked up at him before taking another spoonful. "Have you thought of any baby names?"

She froze. "No." Marinette replied blankly.

"Well I have some ideas-"

"No." She repeated.

"Come on, it could be fun." Adrien flipped through the pages of his book. "So, I was reading this book and I saw a name in there that sounded really cool and I was thinking if we made a list or if you already had one, we could just add it." He saw her glare and calmed down. "Or we could just think about it."

"No."

"But you haven't even heard what it is."

"I don't want to."

"But why not?" He put the book down. "You have to name the baby something."

"Not right now." Marinette grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well when can we?!" Adrien slammed his hands down. "Incase you haven't noticed, you're three months pregnant, Marinette, and there is an actual, living, breathing baby in there! You can't forget that or ignore it. You have to talk at some point!"

Marinette put her spoon down, looking at him. "Adrien, have you ever once thought through all of this that maybe I don't want a baby."

"What?" He stepped back.

"I don't want one right now, not here, not in the middle of all this, not at all at the moment." Adrien's eyes began to water. Marinette sighed. "I'm sorr-"

"How can you say that? That's our baby."

Marinette stood up. "Because . . . because this isn't right! Alya should be with us, my parents should be with us and more importantly, we shouldn't be here! I should be getting advice from my mom, going shopping with my friends, and we could have been happily waiting for a baby to come along. It should be something special, not some forced thing that's all I have to live for. What's the purpose in here? I can't live like this. Not forever. And especially not with a family." Marinette sniffled, calming down. "I just don't want to think about it."

Adrien looked down. "I know." He paused. "This isn't right. It's not how it should've gone, but at least we're together. I don't want to live the rest of my life focusing on the negative. I've done that enough already. We need to face facts, Marinette. You're pregnant. You're carrying a baby inside you. Our baby. And we may be stuck here, but I'm sure we won't be here forever. We'll find a way out."

"Do you really still believe that?" Marinette asked.

"Yes." He discreetly wiped away a tear. "But that's later. You're pregnant now. And, Marinette, even if you aren't going to think of names right now . . . you still need to accept it."

"I'm trying." She pleaded. Adrien turned back to her. "You don't understand. I'm carrying a living being. A whole new life. A whole other future. It's too much." Marinette stumbled to speak. "I . . . I just . . . can't wrap my mind around it all. So much. So fast. I can't."

"I'm here for you." Adrien tried to reach for her hand. "I can help."

"No. You can't." Marinette took a step back. "This thing is growing inside me . . . I have to deal with it myself. And as for names . . . I don't really care what it's name is."

"Okay." He said, barely a whisper.

Adrien sadly walked away. Marinette sighed, falling back in her chair. She looked down at her stomach, pulling her sweatshirt tighter. She rubbed her hands against her belly and could feel the small bump. She still didn't want all this, but she didn't know what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

****4 Months: ****

Marinette stood in front of the tall mirror inside the closet. She was wearing sweatpants and a bra, holding her stomach. She had been wearing extra large clothes lately, mostly sweatshirts, to keep her stomach hidden. She only had a tiny belly, but it was still something and she wanted it kept hidden.

Adrien burst into the closet, not paying attention. "Marinette you've been in here for awhile. Are you . . . " Adrien paused, seeing her. "Okay?" He finished, noticing the sweatshirt on the floor. She turned to him and that's when he saw it. "You're showing!" He gasped, rushing over to her. Marinette's eyes widened as he came towards her. "Oh my gosh, look at your cute little belly!" He tried to touch it.

"Okay, stop it." She reached for the sweatshirt and slipped her arms inside.

"What, why? It's so cute." Adrien bent down and kissed her little bump.

Marinette agitatingly rolled her eyes before sliding her sweatshirt the rest of the way on. She pulled it down, but fluffed it out in the front, preventing her from looking pregnant.

"Why are you trying to hide it?" Adrien asked.

"I don't want it to be seen." Marinette admitted, putting her hands in the front pocket.

"It doesn't matter. Who else besides me would see it?"

"Me I guess." She sighed. "I don't want to see it. I feel disgusting and look awful."

"Marinette, you're beautiful. Pregnant or not, you are beautiful." Adrien walked up to her and lifted the edge of her sweatshirt. "And I love your little belly. My little son or daughter is inside there and I know you will be the best mother to them. Your bump is small now, but I know it's going to get bigger and bigger and you know what? I'll love it even more."

"I . . . I" Marinette looked down at her bump.

Adrien gripped the edge of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. His hands move to the hem of her sweatpants and pulled them down to her ankles. Marinette didn't know why she was letting him do this, but for some reason she wasn't stopping him. Adrien stood and looked at her. He smoothed out her hair that had been a little toosled from the sweatshirt. Marinette giggled from his movements.

Adrien picked Marinette up, leaving her pants on the floor and placed her back in front of the mirror.

"Now look." Adrien wrapped his arms around her, cradling her stomach with his head on her shoulder.

Marinette looked at him before the mirror. This time seemed different. Maybe it was her sweatpants or attitude before, but this time, something changed. Earlier, she was already depressed when she came to the mirror, but she was happier this time. And she had to admit she felt better.

"See, you're gorgeous." He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

Adrien moved to her back, fiddling with the clips on her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and dropped it. Next, he moved to her underwear and began to tug them down her legs, letting them fall.

"Still amazing." Adrien said, wrapping his arms around her again. He kissed her cheek.

The Marinette in the mirror was a different Marinette. She looked a lot like the old one before all of this drama. She missed it. This feeling. Marinette smiled, seeing herself again. She wished he hadn't, but Adrien did help and she was thankful for him.


	19. Chapter 19

****4 and a 1/2 Months:****

Marinette sat up straight in bed, panting. He hair was loose and tooseled. She was wide awake now. She felt something and it shocked her. She looked over at Adrien who was still asleep. He was on the far side of the bed with his back to her, probably because they haven't been that close lately. Marinette knew something felt off. It was so sudden that it woke her.

There it was again. She felt it. Marinette rubbed her stomach. She felt a weird pressure, a sensation she hasn't felt before. Something new. It happened again on the other side, causing Marinette's hand to jolt back. Marinette realized what it was; The baby kicking. She couldn't feel it earlier in the pregnancy, but now she could. It was like she could feel each movement. Marinette watched in awe as she placed her hand flat on her stomach. The baby hit back, pushing against her fingers. It felt as if they were holding hands. Like there was nothing separating them. And this time she actually felt a connection with the baby.

Marinette couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears. She was so upset before and had tried to ignore the baby, but she couldn't anymore. Her child was alive and well and she could feel it. It seemed like all her responsibilities and tasks were dumped on her in a moment. Their baby. Hearing a heartbeat at her last appointment messed with her head a bit, but actually feeling the life was something new and unreal. Marinette had to face it all now. There was no time to run anymore. Tear drops dripped on her shirt as she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't hold them back.

Adrien turned over to her before quickly flipping over. "Marinette, what's wrong?! Why are you crying? Is the baby okay?" He moved closer, worried. "What do you need?"

"Nothing." She nodded while wiping away her tears with a smile. "I'm fine."

"You're fine." Adrien looked unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, suspicious.

"The baby kicked." Marinette beamed at him. "It kicked and I actually felt it. I felt our baby, Adrien."

"Really?" Adrien reached his hand out towards her belly.

Marinette took his hand and placed it on the bump. It was the first time. Adrien stared at it, mesmerized. She always hated him touching her stomach, but now she was guiding him. It seemed like a dream. Nothing happened.

Adrien frowned. "Maybe it doesn't like me." He looked up at her before taking his hand off.

"No. Of course the baby likes you." Marinette moved his hand back. "You're the dad."

"I'm the dad . . . " He whispered with a gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a slow kick below Adrien's hand.

"It did it!" He cheered. There was another below his thumb. "And again!"

Marinette watched his face glow in amazement. Even though it was the middle of the night, his smile and excitement seemed to light up the room.

"Hello, little baby, I'm your dad." Adrien talked, his face pressed against her stomach. "I don't know if you're a boy of girl, but I already love you so much." The baby pushed against his cheek, causing him to laugh. Adrien kissed her stomach, his eyes slowly watering. He tried to hide his tears of joy, but Marinette saw them already.

Marinette laughed at the scene before her.

When they finally fell back asleep, Adrien was leaning against her stomach and her shirt was pulled up over her belly. It was the best sleep they've had in awhile.


	20. Chapter 20

For the entire day, Marinette has been avoiding Adrien. Or at least, she was trying to. Currently she was sitting on the bean bag chair in the closet, staring at the ceiling.

Adrien walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Marinette's face immediately turned red and her pupils dilated fast. She hated it. He started searching a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Marinette stood up and held her burning cheeks. She stomped past him with a frustrated growl. Adrien watched her slam the door open and leave. He sighed and quickly slipped his sweatpants on before shutting the drawer.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked, following her out.

Marinette wrapped herself in the bed covers like a burrito and turned away. "Nothing!"

"Well it's obviously something." She ignored him. "Is it because I didn't bring extra clothes to the bathroom when I took a shower?"

No answer. Adrien sighed before he climbed on the bed and tried to uncover her face. His fingertips hit her cheek and Marinette shrieked. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Marinette!" Adrien rushed over to her side, helping her up. "You need to be careful. You can't afford to get hurt." She kept her eyes away from him and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Her face was completely red. "What are you doing Marinette?" He reached for her hand. She flinched, but let him hold it. "You know if you need anything or want me to do anything, you can just ask. If you want some alone time right now, I'll stay away if you want. Just . . . tell me."

"I don't want you away from me." Marinette mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Adrien moved closer and tilted her chin up.

She kept her eyes away. "I don't want to ask you for anything."

Adrien leaned in and gave her a kiss. Marinette wanted to pull back, but her body pulled him closer. Her nails dug into his shoulders while she pushed her lips harder against his. She held it there, longing for his touch and attention. They hadn't breathed in awhile, but Marinette didn't notice. He was the only thing on her mind.

Adrien started tapping Marinette's arm. She didn't notice that either, but eventually realized what she was doing and pulled back, embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She apologized, looking back at the floor with a sigh.

Adrien was gasping for air. He saw her guilty face as she apologized again. "No no. It's fine." He said, catching his breath. "If that's what you wanted this whole time, all you had to do was ask."

"I'm sorry." Marinette, flustered, turned to walk away.

"Wait. It's okay. You don't have to go." He pulled her back. "I'm all yours, Marinette, so do whatever you want with me. Just remember that I need to breathe."

"I don't want to ask you for anything." She repeated.

"And you don't have to." Adrien pushed the comforter off her shoulders and leaned closer. "Do you want this?"

"I don't know." She started. "I mean, parts of my body are throbbing to be touched by you, but my mind was thinking the solution was to avoid you. I don't know what to do. Fight it or . . . give in."

"How long were you going to do that for? Even though you've done it before, it's kind of hard to avoid me forever in this room."

"I don't really know. It wasn't a solid plan and it wasn't going very well. It mostly made me frustrated and then you came in the closet . . . in just a towel . . . "

Adrien chuckled. "So you couldn't resist me anymore."

"Okay, that is not fair." Marinette crossed her arms. "I was avoiding you and your body and you show up naked like that. You come in out of nowhere looking like a full course meal like I'm on a diet."

"Okay. How about this . . . " Adrien lifted her shirt above her head. "Just . . . tell me when to stop."

Adrien reached behind her and unclipped her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. His fingers seemed to tease her, but she wasn't stopping him. Adrien grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. His hands moved down to her breasts and squeezed them, making Marinette break their kiss.

"Don't use your hands. They're sore right now."

"I don't need them anyway." Adrien kissed her once more before moving his mouth to her breasts.

This time he was more gentle and left small pecks over both. He stopped at the side of one, sucking on the underside. Marinette's mouth gaped open as her fingers gripped his shoulder again. He smiled at the hickey he left.

Adrien looked up at her before his hands grabbed her pants. He shoved them down with her underwear. Adrien picked her up by her legs and placed her on the bed. He lowered his head to her thighs. Marinette couldn't see his mouth because of her belly and it made her slightly insecure.

"Adrien." She started. He looked up at her. "You don't have to do this for me. You've done enough already. My belly will probably get in the way anyway."

He pressed his cheek against her bump. "Do you want me to stop?"

Marinette sighed, looking at the ceiling. "No, but-"

"Then I'll continue." He smiled. "Your body doesn't inconvenience me, Marinette."

He leaned up and kissed her nose. Adrien trailed his way down to her neck and started sucking on her pulse. His lips seemed to burn her skin, leaving a lasting sting. It was driving her insane. Marinette grasped for his arm and stopped him. He looked at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop taunting me and to speed this up a little before I punch you in the throat." She smiled.

Adrien chuckled and Marinette gripped his pants, tugging them down. She grabbed him and moved her hand up and down his shaft. Adrien groaned from the feeling. Marinette continued until his entire member was hard. She sped up as she pumped her hand. She wanted to bring him farther since her pleasure was already a fire. She didn't want him missing out on any fun. Adrien reached for her and stopped her, nodding his head. Marinette released his member from her grasp.

Adrien eased her down on the mattress and rubbed her sides. He slowly entered her and Marinette covered her mouth to muffle her scream. The searing pleasure was almost painful. She rocked her body against his and knew she was close. With her hormones, it wouldn't take too long. Adrien knew this too.

He moved faster. "I'm going to finish first. I know you're really close, so I'll finish you off after."

Adrien kissed her on the lips, continuing his pace. Marinette moaned in his mouth as she felt his member begin to twitch. He sped up, the heat between them intensifying. Marinette's eyes watered from the feeling. He released inside of her. Adrien reached his hand down and pushed against her clit. He rubbed along the sides in a rhythmic motion. Marinette's head flung back as she gasped. He applied more pressure and sped up before the build up inside Marinette came crashing down with a violent shaking. Her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed.

Adrien crawled off and laid beside her. Marinette opened her eyes and turned her head to him, cheeks flushed.

"You never said stop." He chuckled.

"I'll admit that I never wanted you to." She smiled.

"This could've gone a lot faster if you had said that a lot sooner."

"Well don't worry, I'll be using you to my full advantage." Marinette winked. "This was just an appetizer."


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien picked up the plastic candle and flipped the switch on the bottom, making it glow. He walked over to the corner and turned off all the lights before sitting in front of Marinette.

"I'm guessing they don't trust us with real candles?" She laughed.

"They think we'd burn this room down or something." He poured sparkling grape juice in their glasses. "There's no trust."

"Aw, really? We'd never do something like that." She smiled

"At least it's something." Adrien raised his glass. "Just not your usual kind of romantic date."

"Well we're not your usual kind of couple." Marinette clinked her glass against his. "But at least we're together." They each took a sip.

"We still can't leave." Adrien smiled. He picked up his knife and fork and began to cut his steak. "You're stuck with me."

Marinette rolled her eyes and took a bite of her breadstick. "I never said that was a bad thing."

Adrien smiled as he ate his steak. Marinette started to eat her green beans when she got lost in thought. The room was very dark except for their fake candle. All she could see was her plate and him. Their eyes reflected the shine. It all seemed so familiar.

"Marinette?"

She shook her head. "W-What?"

"You were staring at me for a minute there." He said, taking another bite. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Marinette shrugged. "Just . . . we haven't had a date since that night."

Adrien set his fork down. "It has been awhile, hasn't it? I don't remember much from that night though."

"I have some blank spots too." She leaned on her chin. "I came in through your window and . . . I had a rose."

"Oh yeah. You visited me because you still wanted to keep your identity a secret. You gave me the rose and it fell apart. You went to give it to me and all the petals fell off."

"What an omen." She raised her eyebrows.

"And I leaned in and said 'Why thank you. I'll cherish it forever.' Then I took it and kissed you on the cheek." He laughed. "And of course, you got all flustered and fell backwards on the floor."

"Yep. I ruined the moment." Marinette leaned back in her chair. "It's one of my many specialties."

"I don't remember what happened after. I remember part of our picnic though."

"You had a picnic planned for us on the Eiffel Tower. You had strawberries and everything. I love strawberries."

"I don't know what the other food was, but I know I had real candles instead of these cheesy, plastic ones." Adrien eyed their fake one.

"All I know is that it was romantic and we were together . . . and then we were here." Marinette pushed her steak pieces around with her fork. "And then it was over."

Adrien reached for her hand. "We can fix it It's a do over today. When we're out of this place, we'll probably redo everything, but right now, we can beat our last experience." Marinette smiled. "I don't regret everything between us. I don't regret our last date and I don't think it was a mistake. This might not be the best start to our futures, but we might not have stayed together without this place. It pushed us together."

Marinette raised a brow. "Are you saying you like it here?"

"No . . . I'm saying . . . this place pushed us closer to each other. We might not have taken off our masks and gotten to know each other before. It's . . . complicated."

Marinette sighed. "I know." Adrien squeezed her hand. The plastic candle's glow flashed out, leaving the two in the dark. "I think the batteries are dead." She announced. "I can't see a thing."

"We don't need the light anyway." He laughed.

Marinette was pulled out of her chair with a sudden jerk to soon feel the soft cushion of their bed.


	22. Chapter 22

"I wanna come too." Adrien begged.

"You can't. They won't let you." She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Marinette was headed off to another doctor's appointment, but this one, she would find out the gender of her baby. They wouldn't let Adrien come, based on previous encounters with him, so he had to stay back. He spent all of last night using his sad kitten eyes and begging her to change their mind, but there was nothing she could do.

Adrien put his hand on her belly. "But I wanna be there." He pouted.

She smiled. "You'll have plenty of time to be with me and the baby later."

"It won't be the same." His lip quivered.

Marinette rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Love you." She smiled.

Marinette squeezed his hand one last time before leaving out the door. The guards followed her and locked the door behind them.

. . .

****Fast forward till Marinette's laying on a hospital bed in a doctor's office:****

"Okay, this appointment should be just like the last." Blue slapped on some rubber gloves and Marinette pulled up her shirt. "Remember the jelly's cold." She slabbed some of the blue jelly on Marinette's stomach and put the ultrasound microphone looking thing (Idk what it is) on Marinette's abdomen. "There's the baby." She pointed to the screen.

Marinette stared in awe at the image. She had missed seeing it since the last appointment. It made her feel closer to the baby when she could actually see it; besides the frequent kicking. It may have been cute before, but not when the baby's kicking her bladder at two in the morning.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Blue asked, looking at the monitor.

"Yes." Marinette nodded her head, nervous.

"Okay . . . " She looked back at the screen, squinting. "It looks like . . . you're expecting . . . a girl."

"A girl?" Marinette stared with wide eyes at the monitor.

"Yup, a girl." Blue reassured. "Would you like some pictures of the sonogram?"

"Yes. Definitely." Her eyes seemed to sparkle. She couldn't believe it.

"Okay, It'll be a minute." Blue turned to her computer screen. "So . . . have you thought of any names?"

Marinette paused, thinking back on her argument with Adrien. "Not really."

"Well . . . you better start. That kid will be here before you know it." After a bunch of typing on her computer, Blue handed her the pictures. "Is there anything else you need? Food? Clothes? Anything?" She handed Marinette a paper towel for the jelly.

"Not right now." Marinette sat up and pulled her shirt down over her belly. "Thanks for the pictures."

Marinette hopped off the bed and gave a quick 'thank you.' She met the two guards outside the door and they escorted her back to her room. Once she bid them farewell, Marinette walked in the room and was nearly tackled by Adrien.

"I'm still pregnant, you know!" She shouted. "You can't bear hug me like that."

"What is it?" He asked, holding her tighter as he buried his face deeper in her chest.

Marinette sighed, rubbing his back. "A girl."

"A girl?" Adrien mumbled. "I have a daughter . . . "

"Yes you do. And I have pictures."

"I need to see them." Marinette heard him sniffle.

Adrien pulled back with glossy eyes and wiped his nose. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm just so happy." He brushed away his tears. "You, the baby . . . it's all so beautiful. And I love it. And now I know it's a girl. I have a daughter."

Marinette resumed their hug and buried her face in his chest this time. Adrien hugged her back, resting a hand on her belly. They stayed their like that for awhile, perfectly content with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

****5 and a 1/2 Months: ****

Marinette steadily placed an empty mug on top of her belly, balancing it. The baby slowly kicked under it, making her laugh. She chomped a bite of her dark chocolate bar as she watched.

"Adrien!" She called. "Adrien come look!"

Adrien rushed out of the closet, running into the wall and nearly tripping. "What?! What's wrong?" He saw her laying on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you stop screaming while you're pregnant? I nearly have a heart attack every time, thinking that there's something actually wrong."

She laughed. Adrien walked over to her and scooted on the bed. He reached a hand out to her belly, but Marinette stopped him.

"Just look." They watched as the small foot poked each side of the mug.

"What'd you order this time?" He pointed at the mug.

"Dark hot chocolate." She answered.

"You ordered a dark hot chocolate and are eating a dark chocolate bar?"

Marinette glared at him, taking another bite. "I invited you over for a wonderful family moment and you decide to ruin it by judging how much chocolate I'm eating with my pregnancy cravings?" Her nostrils flared. "You didn't even look at what I showed you."

"Okay, can I just touch your belly now?" Adrien smiled.

"Fine." She removed the mug from her stomach.

Adrien giggled as he poked each side of her stomach, watching the baby kick back. Adrien pressed his cheek against her belly, awaiting another kick. Nothing happened. Adrien sat up, confused.

"It stopped."

"No, no. It didn't." Marinette choked out. "She's kicking my bladder now."

"Do you need any help?" He asked, standing at her side.

Marinette handed him her mug and he took her now free hand to help her up.

"I'm good, but thank you." She smiled before hobbling off to the bathroom.

Adrien beamed as he watched his girlfriend waddle off.


	24. Chapter 24

****6 months: ****

"Marinette!" Adrien called and she came skipping out. "You have mail." He handed over a large package.

"Mail? Haven't had that in awhile." She smiled, taking it. "I wonder what it is."

Marinette jumped on the bed with the box. "At least there's no secrets anymore between us anymore, so I can open it with you."

Adrien sat next to her as she peeled the tape off and opened the top. "What is it?"

"Looks like . . . "She gasped. "Baby clothes!"

"Baby clothes?"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is . . . oh my." Marinette gasped again. "Look at these tiny little booties" She held them up. "They're so cute!"

Adrien looked over the edge of the box. "Looks like there's a bunch of small dresses in there too. Nothing too big."

"Shut up! They're amazing." Marinette smacked his arm. "Oh my gosh, I might cry!" She squealed, eyes watering.

Adrien chuckled. "They're just baby clothes."

"They are not just baby clothes! This is the wardrobe of our future daughter!" She blurted, using her hands to talk. "This is what she'll wear and everything will be adorable. And I can't stand it. She'll probably be adorable already and with these clothes, she'll be so much cuter. She'll be irresistibly cute then and I'll love her and you'll love her and everyone will love her and . . . it's so much to handle." A few happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay, they're not just baby clothes." Adrien held his hands up in defense. "It's a very serious matter what our daughter will wear when she's less than a year old even though we probably won't remember any of these outfits."

"Stop mocking me!" Marinette shouted. "Maybe I'll ask for a camera!"

"I'm not mocking you." He grinned. "I'm just laughing at your hormones."

"Laughing at my hormones." She retorted, using finger quotes. "You can't blame my hormones for everything I do. Maybe I'm just naturally this emotional. Or maybe you're just heartless because adorable baby clothes make everyone else c7ry." She crossed her arms.

Adrien raised his eyebrows and blinked. He just laughed at her. Marinette reached back in the box and burst into tears. She fell back on the bed.

"What'd you find?" Adrien asked, leaning next to her.

"There were some cute, little socks in there." She sobbed. "They had little black cats on them." She wiped her eyes.

Adrien laid next to her and hugged her from the side, burying his face in her neck. "I think our daughter's going to be just fine."


	25. Chapter 25

****7 months: ****

Marinette sat in a cool bath, thinking. She wasn't mad, but worried and it was really eating at her. She had to calm down, the stress wasn't good for her or the baby, so she ran a bath.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked walked over to the tub and kneeling down.

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?"

"You often bathe when you're upset." He answered and reached in the water for her hand. "Do you want me to join you? We are in this together."

"No, but it is nice to see you." She smiled.

"What's bothering you?" Adrien brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

"Not much. It's just . . . " Marinette rubbed her belly. "What's gonna happen when I give birth? I'm seven months, Adrien. I'm almost there. And we don't even know what will happen afterwards. Are we coming back here? Are we set free? Will we be with our baby? There's barely enough room for us in here, let alone a baby too. And nothing is made for children here. The bathroom is probably the biggest room in here. What are we going to do? We don't know anything and it bothers me."

"I'm worried too." He sighed. "I wish we had a plan or at least knew theirs."

Marinette squeezed his hand and sank a bit in the tub. An idea popped in her head and she jolted up, the water splashing.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll message Blue."

"You think she'd tell us anything?"

Marinette stood up. "It's worth a try and she's friendlier than The Boss." She stepped out and walked to their bedroom, grabbing the tablet and opening a message.

M: 'Hey Blue, can I ask you something?'

A minute passed.

B: 'What do you want to know?'

M: 'What will happen after I give birth?'

B: 'What do you mean?'

M: 'Will me and Adrien be moved to another room? What will happen to our baby? Are we going to leave this place? What will happen?'

Adrien came up behind her and set a robe on her shoulders, kissing her wet hair.

"You left a trail." He laughed, kissing her shoulder.

B: 'The Boss will provide another room for you and your baby. The baby can be raised there and everything will be just fine.'

M: 'What's the other room like?'

B: 'Bigger and more accommodated to babies. More rooms and space. Room service is the same as in this room. We will strive for happy and healthy conditions for your baby.'

Marinette sighed in relief. Guess there still wasn't any chance of escaping right now, but at least some of her nerves were relieved for now. Safe and imprisoned is better than free and dead I guess.

M: 'Okay. Thank you.'

Marinette put the tablet down.

"What'd she say?" Adrien asked, burying his face in her neck.

"We aren't gonna be set free, kind of predicted that. But we will be moved to another room once she's here. A bigger and better room." She answered, turning around to hug him. "They apparently want the best for our baby."

"Oh really. They're hilarious." Adrien squeezed her back.

"It could be worse. At least we have each other." She smiled, breathing in his scent. "Stop touching my butt."


	26. Chapter 26

****8 months:****

Marinette stared at her stomach, crying. She was really big now and couldn't see her toes. And she missed them. And with her pregnancy hormones raging, she couldn't stop crying.

Adrien came out of the closet with his black pajamas on. He walked up to Marinette and draped himself across her belly, looking up at her.

"Hormones again?"

"I can't see my toes!" She cried. "My feet hurt from walking and I can't even see them!"

"How does a foot massage sound?" He asked, standing up.

"Good." She grumbled. Adrien began massage her feet, starting at the heel. "You know, I am a small human. Why must I have a ginormous belly? It's huge. I look like a planet. This is one giant baby." Marinette ranted. "I'll probably never have sex again. This kid will rip my vagina apart with its fat head."

"Aw, don't say that. I'm sure you'll be fine." He rubbed her toes. "You're the strongest person I know."

"Nah, I probably won't walk for weeks."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

Marinette kicked him in the chest. "I may be round, but I might actually kill you."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"If you ever say anything again about being in pain or about my pain between now and the time I birth this thing, I swear to God I will cut your penis off!" She threatened.

"Okay." Adrien agreed as he got up and left to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? I don't want to be alone." Marinette whined.

"Just relax." He came back shaking a tiny bottle. "I'm going to paint your toes."

"Really? You're going to paint my toes?"

"Yep. I got your favorite color pink and I think it would make you feel better to have something different." He unscrewed the lid and started.

"But I won't even be able to see them."

"Then I guess I'll just have to paint them until you deliver. I'm sure you'll chip them as soon as I'm done anyway." Marinette could fell the brush hit her skin.

"I think you just painted my entire big toe." She informed.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at this, but . . . I'm sure I'll get lots of practice." Adrien concentrated more and Marinette felt less polish on her skin as he continued. "There. All done."

"How's it look?" Marinette tried to look over her large stomach, but failed.

"One looks kind of like a cherry, but the others seem better."

Marinette sighed and twingled her fingers in the air for his hands. Adrien complied and took both of her hands. "I don't deserve you." She dramatically pronounced.


	27. Chapter 27

****9 months:****

Marinette laid passed out in Adrien's arms. With her back against his chest and her head tilted on his arm, she remained peaceful. She had leaned against him about an hour ago and fell asleep, but Adrien stayed awake. He wouldn't disturb her. She needed her rest. He brushed her bangs with his fingers and kissed the top of her head.

Marinette was nine months pregnant now, so Adrien was a lot easier on her. He let her win most arguments, requested anything she wanted, and let her relax. He didn't want her stressed and even if he kept things like this afterwards, he wanted her happy. Marinette was right before when she said she had a large belly and it only continued to grow. It almost looked like it pained her to try and sit down or move around. So when he found her laying in bed earlier, looking upset and obviously uncomfortable, he decided to cuddle with her. She immediately protested, but he said he was tired and she bought it. It turned out that she was the one who really needed a nap.

Marinette was sound asleep, no chance of waking soon. Her warmth soothed him. Adrien rubbed her arm. Her hair shined in the light and draped across his forearm. Chat Noir may have called her princess, but with the way she looked now, made her appear to be a queen.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Adrien, with his arms wrapped around her, moved his hands to her belly. The belly of the love of his life, the belly with her baby, the belly with his baby, their baby. He still couldn't fully wrap his mind around it. The two of them were having a baby together and it was due really soon. A girl. He was going to have a daughter. Marinette has been practically squealing over being able to dress up their daughter in pretty clothes and teach her all kinds of stuff from a young age. Usually Adrien just laughed at her, but as they got closer, he could actually envision it. He loved it.

Looking down at her again, he smiled. A few weeks seemed so close, yet so far.


	28. Chapter 28

****6:00 a.m.****

Contraction. But Marinette went back to bed.

* * *

****8:00 a.m.****

Marinette woke up to another contraction.

* * *

****9:00 a.m.****

Another contraction at the closet doorway.

* * *

A few more contractions during a movie.

* * *

A painful contraction during lunch that made Marinette lose her appetite.

* * *

Marinette had contractions all day. She began to worry. They were getting closer and stronger.

Marinette, holding a bundle of clothes, waddled to the bathroom. Adrien stood at the bathroom counter, combing his hair in the mirror.

He turned to her. "What's up?"

"Came to get a shower." She answered, walking past him.

Adrien turned around and hugged her from behind. "Can I join you? I can help.k"

She faced him, tussling his hair. "No. I'll be fine by myself."

He hugged her again. She buried her head in his chest as he caressed her hair. Then she felt it; another sharp contraction. Marinette held onto him tighter, digging her nails into his back. Adrien looked down at her, concerned, but she stayed paralyzed.

"Are you okay?" He panicked. "Is it happening?"

"No, I'm fine." Marinette struggled, releasing him from her claw grip. "Just a contraction. They happen all the time."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? You're due any day now." She took out her hair ties.

"I'll be okay. I'll call you if I need anything." She kissed him on the cheek before walking to the shower and stripping her clothes. Marinette reached behind the curtain and twisted the nozzle on. "Don't worry too much."

"Just be careful." Adrien leaned against the countertop, watching her step inside. He wasn't going to leave this bathroom till she was done. He wouldn't risk her falling with him not around.

Marinette ducked under the showerhead, feeling the water on her skin. It soothed her aches and relaxed her. She grabbed some shampoo and rubbed it in her hair. She smoothed her bangs back and rinsed her blue locks. Marinette paused. She began to feel a little uncomfortable and a slight cramping sensation. She turned back to the water and rinsed the rest of the shampoo from her face and hair. She opened her eyes and looked down at her belly. A sudden contraction stabbed through her body.

Marinette groaned in pain and grasped for the shelf, knocking bottles over. Then she felt it; a liquid warmer than the shower water against her legs. She always had a thing for bad timing. Guess she still couldn't avoid it. Marinette's eyes began to water from the throbbing. A small cry was released from her throat.

"What's wrong? I heard you in pain." Adrien ripped the curtain open, worried.

"I, I . . . I think the baby's coming!" Marinette breathed, gripping the shelf for balance. Adrien turned the shower off and helped her out, getting his clothes a little wet. "Go call them." Adrien looked at her as he held her up. She could see he didn't want to leave. "Just do it quick, so you aren't gone too long."

Adrien nodded and sprinted out the door.

Marinette with a pained look, hobbled over to her robes and grabbed hers. She tied it in a bow above her stomach and her belly poked out. She grabbed a towel and tried to dry her hair, but with the pain and aching cramps, she moved like a zombie.

"Marinette!" Adrien hurried in to her side. "They'll be here in a minute. Let's go in the other room."

Adrien helped her over to the other room. Marinette paced back and forth in the room, cradling her belly. Adrien leaned against the bed, biting his lip nervously.

"Ah!" Marinette bent over, clutching her stomach.

Adrien rubbed her lower back. He hated seeing her in pain. There was a knock at the door. They froze and watched as the door quickly opened and a group of guards came in. Two came with a stretcher and Adrien helped Marinette on.

"Blue is in the other room, prepping for the delivery." One informed them.

Two guards came over to Adrien and held his wrists out. "And as you know, we can't trust you outside this room, so you must be restrained." They placed a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. "Don't even think about trying anything funny."

"I know, I know. I was already told earlier." Adrien replied. "Just hurry up and get us out of here."

Two guards led them with Marinette on the stretcher while the others walked in front of and behind Adrien. Adrien had never been outside their room, except when he fought them, so everything was new. They were in a long, dark hallway, something that seemed oddly similar, but not at the same time.

"Ah!" Marinette shrieked.

They passed a few doors before they reached the right one. Once inside, they transferred Marinette to the hospital bed. This room was different from their doctors office. This one was like an actual hospital. The large room had a few other rooms inside, but with windows throughout to see them in the main room. Blue came in from an office like one and put her clip board on the countertop. Marinette groaned again.

"Alright, Marinette." She slapped on some rubber gloves. "What's happened so far?"

"My water broke when I was in the shower." She struggled. "And I've had cramps all day."

"Well a warm shower relaxes your body and can make you go into labor." Blue propped Marinette's legs up and examined her. "Okay . . . you're 8 centimeters dilated right now. Almost there."

Marinette looked over at Adrien. "Can Adrien come over here?"

Adrien stepped forward, but was held back by the men.

"Let him over." Blue ordered.

The men unlocked his handcuffs and Adrien rushed to Marinette's side. He brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed her hand.

"I'll stay by your side through it all." He kissed her knuckles.

Marinette had another contraction and squeezed his hand tight.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She groaned.

"Don't worry. You're almost there." He consoled.

"They're closer . . . and more painful." She struggled.

"Okay . . . just breathe. You got this." Adrien loudly took deep breaths to encourage her.

Marinette nodded and began to regulate her breathing.

"You're progressing a lot faster." Blue bent down again to examine her. "Okay-Oh!"

"Oh? Oh what? What's wrong?!" Adrien questioned, his worries tripling.

"She's fine. I swear." Blue assured. "The baby is right there. You're good to go, Marinette. You're at ten centimeters. You'll need to start pushing."

Marinette looked up at Adrien. He smiled down at her. "You can do this." He kissed the top of her head. "Bring our little girl into this world." She nodded her head.

Another contraction came and Marinette started to push. A scream emanated from her, the baby barely moving. She didn't know how much more she could take. This needed to go faster, but every second felt like an hour.

After a few more intense pushes, she started to crown. Tears pored down her cheeks. Marinette had never been in so much pain before. The pressure alone was unbearable , but with the pain added, it was too much. She knew it would all be worth it in the end and she had to keep going. Another push. Marinette could feel herself ripping. She squeezed Adrien's hand tighter with each contraction.

Adrien held his squeaks in. Marinette was hurting his hand, but he wasn't in nearly as much pain as her. He couldn't complain. Marinette tried to breathe, but start to cry, easing up on his hand.

"Marinette, the head's out now." Blue informed. "Only a few more pushes left."

Marinette shook her head, bawling. "No. I can't. It's hurts!" Tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm not strong enough."

"Don't say that. You can do it, Marinette." Adrien rubbed her hand. "Come on, you're the strongest person I know."

"No, no. I can't." She cried. "It's too much."

"Marinette, you need to push." Blue reminded.

Adrien gripped her hand. "Come on, Marinette. Push. Push! Push that baby out." She gave in and began to push again. Adrien looked over her leg. "Okay, good. Keep going. One more push. You can do it. Just a little further."

Marinette screamed in pain as she gave one final push. The baby came out with a bunch of blood gushing and Marinette sobbed in relief and pain. The baby cried and Adrien's eyes watered at the sight. Blue looked up at him.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked. "The scissors are on the counter."

Adrien looked back at Marinette before he hurried to the counter. He turned and saw her, his daughter. She squirmed and squealed. She may have been disgusting, but she was beautiful. He loved her so much. Adrien's eyes watered more, but he wiped them. He had more important matters. He focused on the cord. He'd have plenty of time later to admire her. He steadily held the scissors and snipped the cord.

Blue wrapped the baby in a towel and began to calm her. She stood and moved beside Marinette, watching Adrien closely. She held the baby away.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. "So sorry."

"What?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows furrowed, before the two guards from the door came over to him.

The guards cuffed his wrists and more came in. Adrien struggled against their strength, but failed. He continued to fight as they dragged him to the door, but stopped when a moist rag covered his face.

Everything was dark.

* * *

****Rini Agreste****

****DOB: June 12th, year ?****

****Weight: 7lb. 4 oz.****

****Length: 20 in.****


	29. Chapter 29

Adrien awoke on the bedroom floor. He shot up and spun around as he scanned the room. No Marinette, no baby, but definitely their bedroom. He remembered it all vividly. It was only yesterday . . . or earlier today. He didn't know. The anger and pain built up in his chest. They dragged him away from Marinette once their baby was born. He couldn't fight. He was too weak and now she was defenseless and in danger.

Adrien clutched his chest, tears streaming down his face. She was gone. Gone from this room, gone from his life, and he might never see her or his daughter again. Why'd he have to be so weak?

"Rrrrrrrraaaa!" Adrien punched his fist against the door.

He never even got to hold his daughter. How long had he been passed out? What day? What month? Year? How long had it been? How would he get out? Adrien dropped to the floor. It all felt hopeless and lost. Marinette had watched him with tired eyes when he was dragged away. She fought so hard and succeeded. She did her part, but he couldn't do his. 'I'll be by your side through all of it.' Seemed like a lie now. Marinette couldn't move to save him, but why should she? Ladybug saved him countless times and this was his turn to protect her, yet he failed. Adrien had no idea if she or the baby were safe or even alive. Without knowing the plan of these people, he didn't know if they'd keep Marinette around or not. For some reason they kept him and that gave some form of hope, but still didn't help.

It may have only been for a second, but he saw his daughter. Marinette was so strong even when she couldn't handle any more. She birthed their child. She did it and he couldn't save them.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Adrien fought every person that came in the room. He made it on the other side of the door three times, but that was it.

Their TV is broken. He threw a remote at it out of frustration. No one to watch movies with and a huge waste of time. He didn't want to forget what happened. Adrien wanted to focus on getting out of here. Nothing else was worth it or mattered.

The alarm clock is smashed. The time passing kept him awake at night and drove him insane. He couldn't stand that days went by without an escape and he was still alone.

Every board game was destroyed. Pieces crushed, boards ripped. Every one. He always beat her at board games, but this time he felt the farthest from a winner.

The staff is now also very careful of what they feed or give Adrien now. They brought soup for dinner last week and Adrien didn't return the ladle. Instead, he kept it until the staff came through the door with clean laundry. Adrien attacked a guard with the ladle. Kind of comical, but actually looked like a scene from the walking dead. The guards weren't happy and decided they'd stop giving him spoons and ladles. The next day, they fed him left over soup, but he had to drink it from the bowl.

And no forks either. That experience was way worse than the ladle. Basically, Adrien has to "Eat like the animal he is" or "If you're going to act like an animal, you can eat like one.", according to a note they left him a few days later.

A lot has happened in two weeks. Adrien caused a lot of trouble here and there was no way in hell that it was going to stop till he was out and Marinette and the baby were safe.


	30. Chapter 30

It's been a week for Marinette. She's been in her new room for a week. It was similar to the one that her and Adrien shared, but it was bigger. The bedroom was huge and fit a crib in the corner. There was also a small kitchen and fridge and the clothes that were previously delivered to their other room was left on the bed in their box. Marinette assumed they had moved them when she was in labor. And with the bathroom and walk in closet, which had baby clothes instead of clothes for Adrien, there was a playroom. That room was loaded with toys and had giant, foam puzzle pieces covering the floor. There was also a window to allow light in, but there were weird blinds on the outside, preventing her from seeing out. Marinette already tried Tikki as well, but it didn't work. This room must have the same kind of barrier as the other.

Marinette looked down at Rini. She was breastfeeding her in the playroom rocking chair. She had been since the baby was born and Marinette felt as if it strengthened her bond with her baby. She cradled her daughter and held onto her tiny hand.

Marinette was in that hospital room for a week. She lost a lot of blood and was in a lot of pain. She had gotten stitches after she gave birth and couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. There was no chance if she could, that she'd escape. So there was no point. All of her motivation was lost. After Adrien was taken, she felt useless. She didn't do anything when he was taken and that haunted her. Her only life force now was her daughter Rini.

They did tell her that once the baby was three months old, if Marinette had good behavior, they'd let her outside. Obviously heavily guarded and in a gated area, but so far that was the only chance of escaping. It's not like she can fight. Fighting with a baby is near impossible and she wouldn't risk it. Marinette already lost Adrien, she wasn't going to lose her baby as well. At least she'd get some chance at fresh air. She wanted to keep her good behavior for that. At least it's something to look forward to.

Rini had fallen asleep while eating. Marinette sighed and pulled her shirt back down. She continued to rock her chair back and forth when there was a small knock on the wooden door. Blue slowly creaked the door open and came inside. She was carrying a box and set it on the ground.

"I brought you some supplies." She whispered.

"What kind of supplies?" Marinette asked, irritated.

"Some applesauce, some more diapers and wipes, and . . . an adorable onesie that I personally picked out for her." Blue held it up with a smile.

"It's cute." The onesie was lime green with little white puff balls on the feet. "It's like tinkerbell."

Blue put the onesie back in the box. "How is she?"

"Uh . . . eating, sleeping, pooping. Not much else right now."

"She's adorable." Blue stared at the tiny child. "I wish I had kids. I would love a baby."

"Why don't you? I mean . . . I don't know anything about you or how much you're paid for this job, but I'm sure you can still achieve it." Marinette tried to be nice. "But then again, you're a psychopath who imprisoned me. I don't think that'd be the best idea."

"Well I can't anyway. You're lucky." She faltered. "I don't have anyone like you do. I'm all alone."

"I had someone-" Marinette was about to yell, but stopped herself. "I had someone, but not anymore. You guys have taken him from me. I'm alone right now because of you. So your nightmares of loneliness were made my reality thanks to you. Maybe if you weren't so cruel and work in a place like this, maybe you'd have someone. Maybe you'd have kids. Someone to actually love you. But if your goals in life are to play sick jokes on people and force them to live like this, then sweetie you're heading in the wrong direction and you won't ever have a happy ending."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care. I'm not." Marinette shrugged. "You and me may act nice now, but listen when I tell you this. If I'm still stuck in this place by month 4, I will kill you. That's a guarantee."

Blue stood up and walked away. She stopped at the door. "Nothing's permanent, Marinette." She paused for a moment, holding onto the doorknob. "If you need anything, just ask." Blue left out the door. Marinette glared in her direction.

"Truth hurts I guess." She said, looking down at Rini.


	31. Chapter 31

Another week gone by and nothing changed. Marinette has been alone with Rini to take care of her and that was it. The staff and guards constantly bring tiny care packages in hopes of helping or making Marinette comfortable. But in all honesty she is the farthest from comfortable and never will be again.

Marinette stood at her dresser, looking through movies. They had the same as the other room, but she really didn't feel like watching one. Not without Adrien. There was absolutely nothing to do. Rini was napping in her crib in a tiny white hat and onesie. It was around four and dinner would probably be delivered soon. It was a boring day.

There was a knock at the door before a bunch of clicks from the locks. Three woman guards walked in. Marinette pushed the drawer shut and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here? Marinette crossed her arms. "It seems awfully early for dinner."

"We're not here for room service." One spoke. "We're here for the baby."

"Another check up?"

"Something like that, but this one's private." The guard on the right said. "You are not needed for this."

"What do you mean I'm not needed? She's mine and you have no right to do that."

"Please don't make this hard on us." Another one spoke. "Just hand her over and we'll bring her back soon."

Marinette stepped forward with a twitch in her eyes. "Look, she's not going anywhere without me, so I don't care what your orders are." She gritted her teeth. "That's my baby. I'm not gonna let you do anything to her-"

"We won't." The left one spoke up. "She'll be safe."

"And how am I supposed to believe that? Are you blind? Where do you think I am right now . . . definitely not with my family or at my house. So talk all you want, I'm going too."

The middle guard rolled her eyes and walked around Marinette to the crib.

"What-No! That's my baby!" She shouted. "You can't just take her! I'm coming too!" Marinette balled her fist and threw it, but a guard behind her caught it. The other held her back as she watched the middle one near the crib. Fear filled her. She struggled to move, but it was no use. Her eyes watered.

"No, you are not." The woman picked up the squirming baby. "Like we said, this is private. It isn't your business." The woman walked back to door, the other two following.

"You can't just take my baby!" Marinette cried.

"We can and we will. Do not worry, we will bring her back later." She turned to Marinette. "You can use this time wisely. Take a break. Maybe take a nap or clean up a bit."

The three left, leaving Marinette standing alone in her room.

* * *

It was past six o'clock now. Marinette was still alone without her baby. Of course she didn't sleep or 'relax' like they wanted her too. She couldn't. She has been worrying for the past two hours and crying. With no idea what they could be doing with or to her baby, she was stressing.

What could they want with Rini? Why did they need her? Were they experimenting on her? Changing her? What could they be doing? The baby was only seventeen days old.

"Ugh! What do they want with her?!" Marinette jolted up from her bed. "She's a newborn baby. Why are they keeping us here anyway? What was the whole purpose of me and Adrien and Rini and the start of it all?!" Marinette hopped off the mattress and paced around the room. "Why us? They didn't take our miraculouses, so they obviously wanted something else. But what?! Ugh!" Marinette buried her hands in her loose hair and broke down. She just wanted her baby back, Adrien back, her life back. All of it.

"Tikki . . . Tikki . . . " She sniffled. "Tikki . . . I need you right now more than anything." Nothing.

A knock at the door and Marinette was on her feet. Each click seemed like a century, but the door finally opened. The three woman returned with Rini. She was quiet, but awake, her little feet kicking.

One woman tried to speak. "We're back-"

"Give me my baby." Marinette took Rini out of her arms.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenien-"

"What took so long?!" Marinette interrupted. "What did you do to her?" She glared.

"It was just a checkup."

"If it was just a checkup, then you wouldn't need me away from her."

"I'm sorry you're unhappy. Really it was just a checkup." The left assured.

"I don't care what you say. I don't trust any of you. Just stay away from me and my baby." She threatened. "Now get out!"

The three left, the middle rolling her eyes on the way out. Once the door shut, Marinette turned to her baby, her eyes watering. She hugged her little one, sobbing. No words. Sadness and happiness blended in relief.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been three weeks now. Adrien has continued to cause problems for the staff here and for himself. They had recently tried to examine him because he had complained about his hand hurting, but since he fought them again to get out, they just threw him a hand brace. To be fair, he wasn't lying about his hand. It had hurt and he was using the hand brace. When Marinette gave birth, she nearly broke it, but the anger inside of him built up too much. Just seeing the brace reminded him that he shouldn't be here. It reminded him of the pain she was in and the pain he causes. He felt he deserved his.

But after two weeks of being stuck here, Adrien punched the wall a few times. He punched it right beside his bed. There were a few dents, but barely a crack. He hated it. He relied so much on his cataclysm before that he didn't have as much strength as agility. That only made Adrien feel weaker. He needed to be strong. So he started exercising more . . . or at least tried; a bunch of pushups and sit ups. But if he was more frustrated, he would overwork himself.

After a very depressing post-workout shower, Adrien walked to the closet. If Marinette were here, she would've yelled at him or hid. Adrien smiled for once. He remembered how her cheeks would turn red and she would look away. Marinette always hated it when she got embarrassed, but Adrien loved how he affected her. That cute little things she'd do with her expression when she tried to block her feelings. He loved that.

Adrien flicked the light switch and pulled out a drawer. He pulled out his black sweatpants and shirt. Adrien was about to leave when he turned back. He walked over to Marinette's section of clothes. He smiled when he passed 'their drawer.' Adrien looked up at the hung clothes. He saw her panda onesie. They had brought Marinette another after she stained the last one, but Marinette had said she really shouldn't wear white anymore. It's too easy for her to stain or ruin.

While going through the clothes, Adrien noticed some stuff on the shelf under them. He pushed the clothes aside. Adrien picked up a small container and saw that they were prenatal vitamins. The container only had a few left. He never knew she was taking these. He figured they were one of her 'secret deliveries.' Adrien put the container down and saw an envelope. He opened it to find sonograms. His eyes watered as he pulled them out. One was labeled girl and was at a different angle. The others were full views. Marinette had shown him these the day she found out the gender.

Seeing an image of his little girl, bothered him. Seeing his daughter for only a few seconds after she was born, followed him. Being dragged away from his new family, enraged him. Being locked in this room, infuriated him.

Adrien put the sonograms away and ran out to his bedroom. He went to the wall he previously punched and removed his brace. Squeezing his fist tightly, Adrien punched the wall. Just a dent. He punched again. Nothing. Again and again. He didn't care about his hand or the pain he felt. He wanted out. The lack of progress only made him angrier.

"I want my family back!" He screamed, punching again. This time a small crack formed.

Adrien leaned his forehead against the wall, tears falling from his cheeks His eyes burned. "Cataclysm . . . Cataclysm!" He felt so powerless.

Adrien pushed off the wall and grabbed one of their chairs, smashing it against the same spot. The crack grew larger. An evil smile rose on his face. Progress. The chair was kind of falling apart from the hit, but so was he, so he broke a leg off and struck the crack again. After a few more, a hole smashed in the wall. Adrien ripped off more pieces and brushed away some rumble. Waving away the dust in the air, he looked inside.

"Concrete?" His nostrils flared. Another wall was on the other side. "Concrete! Are you kidding me?!" He ripped more of the wall apart. This time it was easier. Adrien flung chunks everywhere in rage, tearing what he could with what strength he had left.

He was so close, yet so far.

* * *

"Sir?" Blue said, entering The Boss's office. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" He looked away from his computer. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No sir, the baby's fine." She looked down. "It's Adrien."

"Yes. What about him?"

"He's apparently damaged the wall in his room." She informed. "And because of this, the barrier in his room has been weakened. With more damage to the wall like that, the barrier might break. He might escape."

"Is he aware of this?" The Boss asked.

"Not that we know of." Blue answered. "But as the days go by, he is getting more and more difficult to deal with and he has been more destructive, sir. Any day, his kwami might reappear."

The Boss put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Maybe it's time to get rid of him. We don't really have a use for him in here anymore."

"Are you sure?" She fidgeted with her voice collar. "We don't know what he'll do."

"It's time." The Boss said, leaning back in his chair. Blue turned to leave. "And Nathalie . . . you don't need your disguise around me."

"I know, sir. But since I'm always on watch for Marinette, Adrien, or the baby, I figure this is easier for now." She left out the door.

* * *

****A/N****

****Oh plot twist that you probably all expected. Well I tried.****

****-Alice Pink****


	33. Chapter 33

Marinette sat in front of Rini who laid on the foam puzzle floor of the playroom. She pulled out some socks and slipped them on the girl's tiny feet. They were the little, cat socks that she and Adrien cried over before, or more like she cried over.

"You know, your father loved these socks." She spoke. "You might not know this, but we were superheroes once. And his power was a black cat, so these socks are just like him." Marinette paused. "I can't wait till you meet him. You'll love him and even before you were born, he already loved you." The baby blinked at her. "You have his eyes. His bright green eyes. I think you're going to have my hair, but you look . . . so much like him. You remind me so much of him." She mumbled the last part.

Rini began to cry. Marinette picked her up and tried to calm her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five past seven. She's probably hungry. Marinette went to the rocking chair and unclipped the side button of her maternity shirt, placing Rini on her breast. While her baby drank, Marinette smiled and continued to think aloud.

"I don't know where your father is, if he's still in this place or not, but I know he's out there, trying his very best to find us. And he will not stop till he finally gets to hold you in his arms. I know it. Adrien kept telling me when you were born that I was strong, but I never felt like I was. And with his help, I finally brought you into this world. He might not believe me if I told him, but in reality he's the strong one. He'll never give up; Especially on us. He'll keep fighting."

Rini placed her tiny hand on Marinette's chest and made noises.

"But it's not just him." She continued. "My parents would be so happy to have a grandchild. I'm all they've got, so they're probably heartbroken that I'm gone. But I guarantee they'll forget all about it once they see you. I won't be the only one returning. I'll come back with you and Adrien. My parents will bombard me with questions and scold me in the moment. They probably won't be happy that I had you out of wedlock or after I disappeared for a year, but eventually they'd forget all that. And they'll love you too. They'd probably want to babysit all the time. And then there's Alya. She's probably gonna say she's your aunt and try to convince you to do bad things. But she's cool. She'll be the cool aunt. Alya's always like that. And she loves kids, especially babies, so I know she'll like you."

Rini unlatched herself from Marinette and Marinette clipped her shirt back up. She cradled her, smiling. If only those moments could come sooner. "I love you." She whispered to the drowsy baby. "And they'll all definitely love you."


	34. Chapter 34

****1 month old:****

"Adrien!"

Adrien jolted up, immediately screwing his eyes shut again at the brightness. He rubbed them before slowly opening them. With blurred vision he could make out a black figure.

"Adrien!" It shouted.

"Plagg?" Adrien questioned, regaining his sight.

"Wake up already" He shouted. "This is no time for a nap!"

"Plagg-where are we? Where's Marinette?" Adrien scanned his surroundings, seeing Paris beneath him. "How . . . did we get on the Eiffel Tower? And how are you back?! Why am I here now?"

"Why are you asking me? I've been deactivated for how long? You should be giving me all the answers." He crossed his paws.

"We have to figure this all out and find Marinette." Adrien said, standing up, wincing at the pain in his wrist. "I don't how they took me, but they can't be far. It's too risky to go that far and get me all the way up here."

"Unless they have powers too. Then it wouldn't be trouble at all."

"Stay positive, Plagg." And walked along the railing he was on. "We're free now."

"But we also have no idea where your girlfriend is and have no clues. We're at a dead end either way."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami. "I guess since we're not in that room anymore, there's nothing holding back your power anymore." He rubbed his forehead, brushing his hair out of the way. "Well, can you transform me?"

"Nope. You'll have to take the long way. I'm starving. You owe me a block of cheese for each day you were in there." Plagg sniffled. "It's the least you could do after all you've put me through."

Adrien rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, we were in there for a few days. Like three."

"Just a few days?"

"Yeah. Hardly missed a thing." Adrien laughed, walking to the elevator, Plagg following.

* * *

After a run to a cheese shop and a long walk with Plagg complaining, Adrien finally arrived at Alya and Nino's apartment. It was a long walk and he had to stay hidden. A celebrity that hasn't been seen for a year would stir up some drama if he was found.

Adrien panted at their door, catching his breath, before knocking. Nino opened the door and his eyes widened. His mouth fell open, but couldn't speak.

"Nino . . . " Adrien said, lunging forward to hug him.

"Adrien." Nino mumbled. "What . . . are you doing here?!" He pushed back, slightly angry but very confused. "You can't just show up here after being gone for a year. Where have you been all this time? And why did you show up now all of the sudden?"

"That's a long story." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you better start talking then." He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Nino? Who's at the door?" Alya asked from behind him. She pushed him aside and gasped. "Adrien? You're . . . you're back?"

"He just showed up here and hasn't said why." Nino squinted his eyes. "He says it's a long story and so far hasn't explained any of it."

"Well aren't you going to let him tell it." Alya sassed. "Let him in." She rolled her eyes and walked to their kitchen. "I thought you'd be a little happier that one of the people you spent months searching for, turned up. Especially since he's your best friend."

Nino glared as he backed away from the doorway. "This better be good." He said, sitting on his couch.

Adrien hesitantly sat across from him in a chair, nervous. Alya came in with a cup of coffee for each of them and returned with one for herself. She sat next to Nino as Adrien anxiously sipped his. Alya wouldn't poison him, right?

"Adrien, why did you leave?" Alya asked.

"Why do you assume that I left?" Alya and Nino looked at each other. "I didn't." Adrien shook his head. "What do you guys think happened?"

"Well, a year ago, right after we graduated, you disappeared without a trace. You didn't answer my calls or anyone else's either." Nino started. "Then I went to your house, but your dad made me leave. He told me that it was none of my business where you were and if I was really your friend, I would have already known. You weren't reported missing or anything, so we just assumed that you left. And since you didn't mention anything to us, we took it as we weren't supposed to know. And I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find anything. You were gone without a trace."

Alya drank her coffee. "But if that's not what happened, then what did?"

"I was taken, kidnapped. And . . . so was Marinette."

"Marinette?" Alya put her cup down. "You two disappeared back then and were never found. She on the other hand, was reported missing. We still thought you weren't really "gone gone", but we thought Marinette couldn't be found."

"Alya actually had a theory awhile ago that you two ran away together since the timeframes were so close, but I guess you were just kidnapped togeth-"

"Do you know where she is?" Alya interrupted, her mind racing. "Is she okay? Can we help her?"

"I don't know where she is, but I want to find her immediately." He paused for a moment, gulping. "I came here for your help . . . as Rena Rouge and Carapace."

"What?!" Alya shouted, standing. "How do you know that?! How do you know who we are?!" She looked beside her. "Nino!"

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" Nino held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, calm down. I'll explain more."

* * *

****2 hours later:****

Chloe was sprawled across their other living room chair, bored out of her mind. They called her earlier for "Queen Bee business" and after a really long talk with Adrien, all she's heard is crying and screaming. They mentioned something about Marinette, who she thought went missing awhile back, and then they said something about a plan, but they don't know what the plan is yet, so she didn't pay much attention.

"I really hate you right now." Alya growled.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"You two were right there. I could've had so many free interviews if I'd known your identities." Alya glared.

"Alya, I think there's a lot of other things we should be worried about inst-"

"And a baby! Marinette and you!" She interrupted. "There's a superbaby out there . . . " Alya mumbled.

Adrien shook his head and turned to Chloe. "So Chloe, how's your year been? Weren't you in New York for awhile?"

She picked her head up. "Yeah, I was there for a year with my mom, but then I came back for last summer and this summer. And I have a house there now that I moved into with my boyfriend. But otherwise, not much has happened."

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Adrien was internally screaming with joy because she wasn't chasing him at all anymore. Her trip really changed her.

"Like over a year and a half ago." Chloe answered. "We met at a Halloween party. He was a waiter there and I tried to stay away since that's usually not my type, but I guess I couldn't resist him forever." She smiled.

"Stop changing the subject!" Alya bellowed. "Tell me more."

"I spent the last two hours talking about me and Marinette. I want to know about you guys." He countered. "I missed a year of your lives too. What all happened?"

Chloe turned her head. "Didn't you two like get married or something?" She asked.

"You two are married!" Adrien shouted.

"Woah, calm down. We're not married. We're engaged." Alya held up her hand, showing the sparkling diamond. "And we would have been sent an invitation if we did, Chloe."

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

"September." Nino answered. "As of now, you're invited."

"You too, Chloe." Alya added. "We just procrastinated sending out all the invites."

"Thanks." Adrien said awkwardly, looking at the clock on their wall. "It's getting really late. I should probably get going."

"Are you going home?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been in my room or seen my father in a year." Adrien stood. "I can't stay away forever. I need to adjust to this life again."

"Just don't go missing again if you get mad at the way things are." Nino ordered. "I'm not searching anymore."

"Fine. But we're looking to find Marinette immediately tomorrow morning." Adrien pointed at him.

"Just don't freak out."

* * *

Adrien had walked back in his house so easily, it was almost suspicious. It was quiet like usual, but he had yet to see Nathalie or his father. He was let in by some new assistant named Carrie. She seemed nice, but acted as if he had never left or like they were already friends. After asking, she said they thought he ran away. Apparently his father thought it was some kind of phase and he'd come back when he was over it. None of it made sense, but he couldn't exactly ask his father either. His father was apparently in a meeting, so he can't talk to him. Adrien just sighed and walked up to his room. Everything was the same just dusty. Fantastic

* * *

****A/N****

****Kind of want to write more about Chloe meeting her boyfriend. It's in my brain, but I don't know.****

****-Alice Pink****


	35. Chapter 35

****1 week after being released:****

Blue held the baby, cradling her before handing her over to Adrien. The newborn stayed quiet, slowly squirming. With her cord having just been cut, she was wrapped in a towel. Adrien reached for her. He finally held her. His baby. His and Marinette's child. They created her and it was so beautiful.

Adrien starred down at her calm face. She must be tired. He smiled as she gripped his finger with her tiny, little hand. Suddenly her eyes shot open, the green glowing. The baby in his arms quickly crumbled to ash and dust. Adrien's eyes watered as he was left with just a dirty, white towel. He looked up to see Marinette standing before him in her normal clothes. The baby still gone.

"Look what you've done." Marinette said with a straight face.

The towel fell with a few more shimmering tears. Adrien looked up to see Marinette's body chip away into dust as well. Adrien held his head as the room began to fall apart.

Adrien woke up in a sweat. Another nightmare. He flung his covers off and sped over to his desk. His alarm clock said 3:30 a.m.

Its been a week. A whole week. Seven days exactly. The clock was ticking and seven days of searching have been wasted. Adrien still hadn't gotten anywhere with his research. He couldn't find anything. With no clue where Marinette is and time passing, Adrien grew more and more frustrated. Sleep wasn't possible with this growing guilt inside him.

* * *

****5:15 p.m. :****

"Oh no." Alya frowned.

"This isn't good." Nino analyzed.

"He looks depressed." Chloe announced.

"No kidding, Chloe." Alya said, shooting a glare. "He's heartbroken."

"That's more than heartbreak." Chloe turned her head. "He's completely lost it."

The three heroes stood in Adrien's window, transformed. It was open when they got there and now they were just leaning against the glass, watching. Adrien was focused solely on his computers. He had numerous tabs open and his desk was littered with papers.

"What's that cast on his wrist?" Chloe asked.

"Marinette broke his hand when she was in labor. And then Adrien apparently punched a hole in a wall, so that didn't help." Alya answered. Chloe chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Can't wait to see Marinette again." Chloe laughed. "She sounds like the opposite of the annoying brat I knew." Alya and Nino shot her a glare. "I'm just joking."

They turned back to the blonde model still hard at work.

"We need to find some way to snap him out of this trance." Nino said.

A lightbulb went off in Alya's head. "Chloe." Alya nudged her. "Go use your Chloe charm on him. He'll be so disgusted and repulsed just like he used to be. That trick can break anyone from a trance."

She showed an annoyed smile."I haven't used that in years. I'm not in high school anymore and I'm not obsessed with him like I used to be. It's been too long anyway. It probably won't even work." Chloe turned to leave. "Plus, I think this counts as cheating. Maybe I should call my boyfriend first."

"Chloe." Alya grabbed her arm. "Just try it.

Chloe groaned before turned around and jumping off the window edge, mumbling a bunch of nonsense. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them with a confident smile.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cheered before turning back to them. "I hate you all." She grumbled. "I cringe at my past and you know that." She turned back to Adrien with her fake smile and ran up to him. Chloe latched onto his arm. "Adrikins! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere. Did you miss me?" She leaned in for a kiss and her lips actually reached his cheek. He didn't even look at her. Chloe fell back, wiping her lips on her sleeve. She laid on the floor, still holding on to his arm. "He's broken guys."

Alya rolled her eyes before her and Nino jumped down as well. Chloe pulled herself off the floor.

"Okay, come on, Adrien." Nino said. "You need to take a break from all of this." Nothing. "Alright." Nino walked over to the computer monitor and held the power button.

"Hey!" Adrien whipped his head around to them. "What was that for?!"

"You need to calm down." Nino said, holding his hands up in defense. "You need to take nap or something. You can't stay up all night searching. You need breaks at some point."

Alya saw the dark circles. "How long have you been up for?"

"I don't know." Adrien rubbed his eyes. "Like 3."

"A.M?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever heard of beauty rest?"

"You need some sleep, dude." Nino replied. "We know how important this Marinette thing is, but you need to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine. I feel fine." He swiveled back around to his computers. "I can get plenty of sleep once I've found Marinette and my daughter."

"You have a kid?!" Chloe thought aloud. "What did I miss?"

"Adrien, we want to find Marinette too, but you need to take this slow." Alya said.

"Why?!" Adrien shouted. "Why aren't you taking this seriously like I am? Your best friend is missing and you guys don't want to take the time and look for her. She could die or be hurt or who knows what. And if anything has happened, that's on me."

"We already looked, Adrien." Alya grabbed Nino's hand. "As soon as Marinette went missing, I searched everywhere and every database possible. I hacked servers, drove around Paris, and even handed out flyers. I searched for months and I couldn't even get clues. We never found you guys. You showed up all by yourself. Wherever you were, it's kept under lock and key and is a secret that we can't get. We'll keep searching, but so far it's nearly impossible to find this place. Me and Nino still have lives to live, Adrien. We have other things to focus on."

"Well I'm not giving up."

"And we aren't either." Nino insisted. "Just . . . take it easy."

Adrien sighed. "Later."


	36. Chapter 36

Gabriel Agreste stared at him wife. She remained unconscious in her casket like box in the mansion's lower level. The glass casing was open. Her breathing had increased over the past few weeks and her cheeks were less pale. Improvement. That was all the hope he needed. Shouldn't be too long till-

Suddenly she twitched. Gabriel's eyes widened. He froze. She didn't move again. Maybe he had just imagined it. Hoped to much, maybe. Emilie's eyes shot open. They scanned her surroundings. Gabriel stepped forward and her stare struck him. Neither moved. Her eyes stay locked, attempting to process the situation.

"Gabriel?" She croaked, her mouth dry.

He sighed with a smile. "Emilie."

"What am I doing here?" She started to sit up.

"Woah, take it easy." Gabriel pulled out a water bottle. "Here. Drink some water."

Emilie took the bottle and nearly chugged it all. She wiped her mouth and stared at him as she screwed the cap on. Her eyes moved around again and she immediately tried to get out.

"Wait." Gabriel helped her out slowly. "You don't need to rush."

"Why am I here and in a casket?" She asked, stumbling to gain her balance.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"What's wrong with here?" Emilie crossed her arms. "Just tell me the truth, Gabriel."

"Fine." He sighed. "Do you remember our final battle?"

"Yes. Of course. How could I not?" She scrunched her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead. "That was the last day we fought The Keeper. We had been fighting for years, but on that day we finally defeated him. He was actually my bestfriend Mila's uncle. I don't think I ever got to tell her. She would be heartbroken if she knew the truth." She paused. "He died, but not before he blew up his home temple to destroy the other miraculouses and books. Our mentors and teacher there all died. Everything was gone after."

"Yes and . . . " Gabriel paced around. "The Keeper put a curse on your miraculous. He knew you very well because of Mila. You may have been a good person, but he couldn't stand you and because he knew your identity, he had an advantage. He set a limited number of transformations on the peacock holder."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I still don't know what I did to make him hate me." Emilie frowned, holding her head. "But I don't remember much about my miraculous after that. Frankly, I just remember you and Adrien and like a few movies that I was in."

"That's because we tried to forget about being superheroes. We focused on each other and soon after, Adrien. We put our powers away and became a family. We formed a new life." He sighed. "But . . . even with my warnings . . . you continued to transform. Year after year, you always found someone in need of saving. Someone you couldn't leave behind. And then one day, you were out in town with a twenty-four year old girl who was running away from her dreams. She was on the verge of killing herself and you went to save her. You may have stopped her, but . . . it was the last time you ever plucked a feather from your fan. I found you collapsed on a bridge in an eternal sleep. I thought you died and that there was no hope, but I found a way to wake you. I regained feeling."

"What kind of way?" Emilie questioned. "If it's a miraculous curse, wouldn't you need either the caster or the book it came from? All of that was destroyed. There shouldn't be another way."

"Well . . . not exactly." Gabriel stopped pacing. "At least one man survived the destruction and a few books were saved. I spent years looking for the books and I found just the one I was looking for last year. The first one gave a solution involving combining the two most powerful miraculouses, the ladybug and black cat miraculous, but those two heroes are stronger than they look, so I couldn't get them. And then I found out that if I was to bring you back, I would need to take away a life. So . . . I searched for a different solution. One that was more permanent and wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What kind of solution?"

"A baby." He answered.

"You-"

"No, I wouldn't." Gabriel dismissed her thoughts. "I only wanted you. Ladybug and Chat Noir, the new ladybug and black chat miraculous holders, had a baby. A baby from two heroes like that is not just any ordinary baby. No. A baby like that has undeniable power inside them. Something extraordinary of a creation."

"What did you do?" Emilie hoped for the right answer. Scared of what he'd say.

"You and that baby are now connected." Gabriel answered.

"Connected how, Gabriel?!" She shouted, eyes welling with tears.

"By a spell."

"You put a spell on a baby?!"

"No one was hurt." He defended.

"It's someone's baby!" Emilie screamed. "I shouldn't be alive with this reasoning. If I'm to be brought back, it shouldn't be like this. Not anywhere near this. It's wrong."

"What's wrong is you being stuck in an eternal sleep! You're a hero. You did so much. The universe owes you this. The baby is alright and with her mother. She is alive and healthy . . . " He walked up to her and touched her cheek. "And so are you now."

She removed his hand. "How long was I gone? And where's Adrien? How old is he now?"

"Adrien is nineteen now and he graduated last year."

"Nineteen . . . " Her mouth gaped open. "I missed everything. Is he here? Where can I find him?"

"I'm not sure." Gabriel answered. "Two years ago, Adrien and I took a break from the fashion. I stopped to create more designs and Adrien stopped to explore other careers and opportunities. He comes homes sometimes, but I haven't really heard from him. We're both really busy."

"Really busy." Emilie crossed her arms. "This is your own house and you aren't sure if your son is home?"

Gabriel sighed before pressing his earpiece. "Nathalie, can you check if Adrien is in his room?"

"On it, sir." She replied.

"Who's Nathalie?" Emilie asked.

"My assistant."

Nathalie walked down the hall before reaching Adrien's door. She hesitated knocking and checked her watch. 10:13 p.m. Adrien was probably asleep. She creaked open the door, peaking inside. Nathalie saw Adrien in his dark room, staring at his bright computer screens. He didn't notice her. She slowly closed the door.

Nathalie exhaled, pushing her earpiece. "He's not here, sir." She answered.

"Thank you, Nathalie." Gabriel said, turning to Emilie. "I guess he's not here."


	37. Chapter 37

****Week 2:****

The room. Their bathroom. Their closet. Adrien remembered each of them in detail. After all the time he was there, he better remember. The hallway outside, the room in between, and the hospital. . . Even though he only saw each one briefly, he memorized them. He hoped it'd save her. So many things Adrien was forcing himself to remember all at once. His brain ached from it all.

* * *

Alya snored in her sleep. Her phone began to buzz. She snorted, half asleep, rubbing her eyes. With her hair touseled, Alya fumbled for her phone on her nightstand. She slid on her glasses and saw that Adrien was calling her. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. Alya zombily walked to Nino's bedroom. She leaned against the frame and knocked on the open door.

"Nino?" She said, yawning.

Nino squinted his eyes and propped himself up. "What?"

"It's Adrien again."

"Is he here?" Nino looked to his nightstand clock. 3:02 a.m.

"No. He's calling." Alya waved the bright screen.

Nino slammed his face down on his pillow. "Then let it ring!" A muffled shout came from his pillow. Alya fell back against the wall, sliding to the floor.

* * *

Adrien's pencil fell out of his grip, waking him from his daze. It was four in the morning and he had yet to sleep. He had been sketching a map of what he remembered from that place. He was nearly done, but did not want to stop until he was finished.

By now though, he had drew each room. He wanted to stay awake, but his eyelids continued to fall. Alya and Nino declined a few calls, so he only had Plagg to talk to. But he lost Plagg almost three hours ago when he was talking. Adrien gave him extra cheese to try to stay awake, but it didn't work. He was passed out on the foosball table with half a triangle of Camembert in his mouth.

Adrien turned back to his paper, gripping his pencil. He stared down at his paper, but his vision was blurred. He was focused, but couldn't concentrate. His lack of sleep was catching up to him fast and he hated it. Adrien sighed before swiveling out of his desk chair.

"Guess a few hours of sleep won't hurt us. Right, Plagg?" Plagg was still unresponsive. Adrien climbed under his covers. He stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe it will jog my memory."

* * *

Nino walked to his apartment door after a knock was heard. Adrien was at the door. Once the door was open, he held up a piece of paper in excitement.

"Hey Nin-"

Nino slammed the door in his face and walked back to the couch. "Yeah I'm not here right now." He picked up a magazine. "Come back another time. Please leave a message after the beep . . . "

"Nino!" Alya shouted, opening the door back up. "Be nice."

"Alya!" Adrien looked excited. "I did some more research. Well kind of. I drew up some designs. They're of the place I was in or part of it. Whatever I saw. But it's still something." He rambled. "Anyway, it could help us."

"Okay. Just slow down and come inside."

Adrien zoomed past her to where Nino was laying and sat in the chair across from him. "Anyway-"

"You called us at three a.m." Nino glared. Adrien gave a blank stare. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to tell you the new information immediately. It's the first step that's brought us closer."

"Adrien." Alya tried to give a sincere smile. Nino sat up and Alya sat next to him. "Just refrain from calling so late . . . or early. We need to sleep too. Now what is this about a design?"

"I was up all night, drawing what I remember from the building I was in." He held up the picture. "From all the places I've been or what I've seen there, I wrote down. I figured we could scan it and look for places in Paris, or maybe even outside of Paris, that have a similar foundation structure. Then we might be able to find where I was and where Marinette is."

"You stayed up all night?" Alya asked.

"Did you even listen to what I just said? This is serious."

"Yeah, but you were rambling a bunch of sentences at once and you have huge bags under your eyes. And the smell." Alya held her nose. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I got like a hour or two at four. But-"

"Adrien." Alya walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep." He opened his mouth to speak. "Now."

"But we need to search for places-"

"Me and Nino can do that. I'm very good at hacking websites." Alya grabbed the paper, but Adrien held on. "Let go."

"But I want to-"

"No. Give it." She ordered.

"But-"

"Give it!" Alya growled. Adrien released the page, afraid. "There. Was that so hard?" She gave a scary smile. "Now . . . I'll go clean up my room real quick and you can sleep in my bed. You need to be well rested when we find Marinette. If you really want to save her, you'll get some sleep. If you don't, we won't help you look." Alya smiled. "Now don't worry about us. You can sleep in all you want. If anything, I can sleep on the couch tonight."

Alya walked off to her room. Adrien looked at Nino.

"I don't want to take her bed." Adrien stated.

"I might be best if you did." Nino closed his magazine. "I think you hit a nerve with her. She might actually kill you. And if you're out here, you'll only make it worse and annoy the crap out of us. I doubt you'd sleep if you were right next to the new research."

"But why don't you two sleep in the same bed? I feel bad if she's on the couch."

"Alya wants to wait till marriage. And honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I love her to death and want her to be happy."

"Okay, my room's all fixed up." Alya said, skipping back in the living room with a pillow and extra blanket. She threw her stuff next to Nino. "You aren't getting my favorite pillow."

"Are you sure about this? I could help you guys."

Alya set the design on her desk and turned to him with a blank stare. "Just get in the bed." She gritted her teeth.

Adrien walked to the bedroom. "Only a few hours. I don't need that-"

"No. If you don't sleep or sleep long enough, I will lock you in there." Alya crossed her arms. "And if you're locked in there, we can't show you any new research. And if you call out your kwami thing, I'll burn this building down and all the evidence with it."

Adrien left to the room despairingly and closed the door.

* * *

Nino set a steaming cup of tea on Alya's desk and sat in a chair facing her.

"So, anything new in the ten minutes I was gone?" Nino asked, sipping his cup.

"Not really. I can't find a match for this design Adrien gave us at all!" She groaned. "I checked all of Paris."

"What if this place isn't in Paris?" Nino suggested.

"Based on all of our evidence and the labels Adrien put on this picture, I don't see why it wouldn't be." Alya looked through her notes. "These people had to of known them and the miraculous heroes are only in Paris right now, so it's really odd for an outsider to know so much."

Nino picked up the design. It was now in a clean page protector. "What if this place is in Paris, but . . . hidden? Like . . . there has to be construction plans for this, but maybe they were covered up or something. Some things are kept private, but you can't hide it all. The contractors and neighbors would need to know something. It can't all be a secret."

"With enough money it can be kept a secret." Alya typed.

"There's gotta be something. Adrien did give us some useful information. We knew nothing a year ago. We just need to keep looking."

"Maybe. But if this place is that hidden, it could be anywhere. I'd need some sort of clue beforehand."

"Well, Adrien said they got room service and they got whatever they asked for, so . . . this person must be rich or have a lot of savings. Plus, they must have lots of staff or workers."

"Adrien did label everything. This place isn't abandoned or poor. It is precisely designed down to each detail. Each room is fancy and updated. Almost like a business. Maybe some corporation wanted them for some reason."

"I don't have any clue what sort of business would want them. The only greedy, rich people are the Bourgeioses, but Chloe's mellowed down and I don't think the Mayor would do that. Maybe some small business that wants to use them for profit."

"Anything's possible, but we can't completely rule the Bourgeoises out." Alya put her hand on her chin for a minute, staring at her computer screen. "Wait! Nino! You're good at maths. Try to guesstimate the costs of all this. If we get a number range, we have a better chance of finding the right place."

"But this isn't even all of it. It's just a sector of the building. How am I supposed to get the right price?"

"Adrien counted the number of rooms and he described more than one of them. We can double what you find. I'm sure we'll get somewhere from that alone. Even if we find like ten places with the same few rooms, that's still something."

Nino adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I guess I'll try."

"Thanks." Alya kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Nino!" Alya shouted. Nino lifted his head from her desk, the pencil stuck to his cheek falling.

"What?" He blinked.

"I found something."

"Well that's good." He yawned. The clock on the wall said 8:00 p.m. "What is it?"

"Nino, this is serious! You can't waste precious time sleeping."

"Okay." He slid his glasses on. "What did you find?"

"Those rooms are in the Agreste mansion." She swiveled to him. "They match up almost perfectly.

"Uh no. Don't you think Adrien would know these rooms? Or at least recognize something? That's his own house after all. No, it can't be."

"Not since there's a secret basement. It was covered up a long time ago when contractors built it." Alya turned her computer screen towards him. "With your estimates and me hacking the system, there were only two people in Paris who spent that kind of money. And it has to be Gabriel Agreste."

"Wait, who was the other person? We can't rule them out yet."

"Andre Bourgeois. But he built his own small, private airport. His wife was tired of having to share an airport with people, so he had one built." Alya's printer started printing a few pages. She grabbed them as they finished and handed them to him. "These designs are of the entire Agreste mansion with the basement." Nino skimmed through them. "And this is Adrien's design. I scanned it into my computer and here is the actually basement layout." Alya moved her curser. "This is his design put on top of the real one. Adrien missed one door and he was a little short of the distance between the hospital room and their room, but they're almost identical."

"Is the interior the same as well? The flooring, tiling, any furniture?"

"I don't have any furnished images, but the interior seems to be the same. The only thing that changed was . . . two years ago. A lot of wooden doors were replaced with high security metal doors and the mansion was given even more security."

"But why would Adrien's dad do all of this? This is his son. Why any of this?"

"Well I have a prediction." She turned her computer back to her. "Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. He has to be. And I would know. I ran the Ladyblog for four and a half years. With everything I've gathered, there isn't much of a chance that he isn't."

"Maybe he's just a psychopath." Nino suggested. "Maybe he just didn't want Adrien to ever leave. Like, if he's kept locked in a room, he can't escape. Maybe he's afraid of being left alone since his wife is gone."

"He left Adrien alone for most of his life and didn't spend time with him, so I don't think that's the case."

"Well I don't know how psychopaths think. But it does seem to make sense that it was him." Nino looked at the closed bedroom door. "Should we tell Adrien? He's gonna be so mad."

"No. We should let him sleep." Alya looked to the door. "He can't handle this truth right now. He'd never sleep again if we told him at the moment."

"He's been asleep for like ten hours."

"That is a long time for a nap, isn't it?" Alya got up and walked to her bedroom. Nino followed. She creaked the door open to see Adrien passed out. "He's still asleep. Must have been really exhausted."

"Let's just leave him."

Alya closed the door. "We'll tell him later."


	38. Chapter 38

Emilie had been roaming the Agreste mansion for most of the day. Apparently the house had changed a lot as well while she was gone. Instead of a house full of cheery staff and colorful patterns, it's was all dull and depressing. There was no one around and for some reason, most of her pictures or bright rugs and decorations were gone. And frankly, she didn't like the black decorations with a black and white color scheme. Too dark.

Emilie walked down a long hallway on the left side of the mansion. She was past Gabriel's room and past the staff bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a large picture. Last she remembered, there was a door there. And if she was correct, so would be a whole other part of the house.

A long time ago, when both were active superheroes, Emilie and Gabriel used this part of the house for their superhero duties. Whenever they needed to hide or keep their miraculouses private, they went there. They even had a training room down there. But it had been a long time since then. Maybe it wasn't even there anymore. Or maybe it was redesigned for something else.

Emilie stared at it as she moved forward. She took another step when a woman came out of one of the rooms ahead and stepped in front of her.

The woman stared for a moment, hesitating. "I'm sorry, but you can't go any farther, Ma'am."

"And why's that? You don't have any say over me. This is my house and as far as I can see . . . this is just a hallway." Emilie smiled. "Unless there's something here that I'm missing." The woman's eyes moved to the side. "Ah, so there is." Emilie smiled. "It's still there isn't it? Weird that you know so much for a staff member. Gabriel must certainly trust you." She seemed uncomfortable. "You may have removed the door and covered it up, but I know what's behind there."

Emile moved forward as the woman backed up. "R-Really, Miss, you shouldn't go there." She stuttered.

"Who are you?"

"Nathalie, Ma'am."

"Nathalie . . . " Emilie squinted, looking closer. "I know you, don't I? You're her aren't you?"

"I don't . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gabriel never told me he hired you." She started. "You're that girl from the bridge six years ago. Didn't think I'd see you again. You never told me your name then, but I never forget a face." Emilie leaned in. "Although, I could've swore you had blue eyes. Or are you wearing green contact lens? Are they part of whatever this whole operation is?" Nathalie gulped. "So tell me . . . what's behind there now? What else did Gabriel do?"

"It's not really my business." She held up her hands.

"Then I guess it's mine." Emilie walked around her. She ran over and gripped the sides of the picture frame, pulling. "So, does it come off or something?" It didn't budge. Nathalie looked worried and ran down the hall. Emilie brushed her hand across the frame, feeling the pattern. She fount a few divots and used both hands to push them in. A click was heard and Emilie smiled. She pulled at the frame and it opened up this time. "There we go." Emilie turned around, but Nathalie was gone. "Not much for conversation I see."

There was a long downward staircase, the same as it was back then. Emilie followed them all the way to the bottom. They led to a small room that used to be almost a living room. But that past thought only masked the image before her. Instead of couches and fridges, there were people at a L shape desk in the corner with multiple computers. There were guards at a metal door across from her also. But what struck her the most, were the TV screens all over the room. They displayed a young girl and a baby in a children's room.

"What the hell is this . . . "

A quick thumping could be heard behind her. Emilie turned around to see Gabriel rush down the stairs, out of breath.

"Why . . . why are you . . . " He panted.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"You aren't supposed to be down here. You weren't supposed to see any of this."

"Why not? Gabriel, what is this?" Emilie asked again. "What have you done with this place? Who are all these people? Who is that girl . . . and that baby?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" He asked.

"Private? No." Emilie crossed her arms. "Right here is fine. Clearly everyone in this room, but me, knows what's going on. I want the truth." He kept his mouth shut as she stared at him. "Is that the baby?" She finally asked. "The one you mentioned before?"

Gabriel sighed. "Yes."

"Yes? What do you-why?" She asked. "Why is she here?!"

"We're just keeping an eye on her for right now."

"Keeping an eye on her? Gabriel, you never said she was here. You said she was alright with her mother. They're imprisoned. That's wrong. You didn't say anything about this?"

"I didn't want to tell you until you were ready." He admitted. "The baby isn't in any danger and she's only here for a little while. I . . . it's . . . not as bad as it seems."

"Really? How? That's a family in there. A real, living, breathing family. You can't spy on them and keep them locked in a room like lab rats." Emilie pleaded. "They're human."

"Emilie." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me. Everything is fine. They are fine. They won't be in here forever. We're just making sure that the baby is safe and healthy and if they ever need anything, we provide immediately. We make sure they have anything they could ever want."

"It's not right." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel sighed. "Its tough. I understand. It's all confusing, but I promise it's for the better. You're here and awake now. Everything else is right." He smiled. "I've waiting so long for this. Just to hear your voice again." His hands moved to her cheeks. "Don't worry. It's all okay. Everything will be in no time."

Emilie scoffed as she hit his hands away from her. She looked up at him once more with a glare, before returning her eyes to the floor. She stomped past him, leaving up the stairs. Gabriel rubbed his hand along his face in frustration.


	39. Chapter 39

****Five Days Later:****

Emilie sauntered down the long steps all the way to the bottom room. She had done a lot of thinking. After all that Gabriel told her and after witnessing the baby on one of their screens, she had to figure out what was going on. Gabriel wasn't much of a liar back then, but she didn't know how much she trusted him now.

Guards immediately blocked the door leading to the hallway. Emilie looked up at the TV scream, seeing Marinette with Rini in the playroom. She had a connection with this baby. She needed to see them. Emilie needed to decide. The guards next to the monitors turned to her, surprised.

"Let me through." Emilie ordered.

"Mrs. Agreste, I really think you should go back upstairs." One said. "You shouldn't come down here without Mr. Agreste."

"And why not?" She asked. "I'm not his dog."

"Because Mr. Agreste-"

"Mr. Agreste what?" Her eyes narrowed. "What about my husband? Did he say I couldn't come down here?"

"Well no. It's just-"

"Then let me in." Emilie demanded, crossing her arms. "He may be your boss, but so am I and this is my house. You will let me through and you will give me the codes for the door."

The guards parted while one went over to the counter. She came back with a post-it that had a bunch of numbers written on it.

"Here's the code."

"Thank you." Emilie said, pushing past them.

* * *

Rini's giggles filled the room. Marinette jingled some plastic rings above her, watching that little smile return. The lock in the other room could be heard. Marinette quickly scooped up Rini and carried her there. She held her close, slightly fearing, they'd take her from her again. She didn't know what they'd do this time. Marinette focused on the door hand, watching it slowly turn.

The door creeped open, but instead of a guard or Blue, a different woman came out. One without a suit or mask.

"Are you here for my baby?" Marinette held tighter. "I won't let you guys take her again."

"Calm down" Emilie slowly stepped forward. "I'm not here to take her."

"Then why are you here?" Marinette kept her eyes on the woman. She looked oddly familiar.

"I just came to check up on you two."

"Checkup? Last time there was a checkup, you guys took her."

"I'm not with those people." Emilie announced. "I know them . . . sort of . . . but I had nothing to do with this."

"And why should I believe you?" Marinette watched her every movement. The woman gave a small, gentle smile and Marinette instantly recognized her. "No . . . Mrs. Agreste?"

She frowned. "You know me?"

"Of course I know you. You're Adrien's mother."

"How did you know my son?"

"School." Marinette turned around and placed Rini in the crib. "And then I fell in love with him, so I think I know him pretty well."

Last Emilie remembered, Adrien was homeschooled and she was his teacher, but I guess a lot has changed. Now a girl she hardly knew was saying she had fallen in love with her son. Her eyes shifted to the drowsy baby in the crib. If this girl is Ladybug and she was in love with Adrien . . . She gasped.

"Is . . . " Emilie gulped. "Is Adrien the father?"

Marinette would've answered right away, but she felt awkward telling a woman she just met, who happened to be her boyfriend's mother, that she had had sex with her son. And now they had a child together and she is now a grandma.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Wait. So Adrien was here? Locked in this room with you?" That would also make him Chat Noir.

"Yeah. Didn't your buddies who locked us in here tell you this?"

"They're not . . . no." Emilie sighed, leaning against the edge of the bed. "I just found out about her." She motioned to the crib. "But I didn't get the full description. I worked my way in here to check on you and find out what's really going on."

"Well I've been in here for a long time." Marinette said, sitting in a chair at her table, keeping her distance. "I wasn't really dating Adrien when we were first put in here and we had never really talked to each other before other than as friends. But now we have a baby together and I haven't seen him in over a month. We were locked in here against our will for so long and then I went into labor. I gave birth and they took him away. That's . . . all you need to know." Marinette's eye watered slightly. "Adrien never even got to hold her before he was taken."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Emilie faltered. "I didn't even know that Adrien was locked in here too. This isn't right." Emilie put a hand on her own cheek, knowing this was wrong. When Gabriel told her everything, she felt off about it, but definitely knew now. That baby wasn't normal. In fact it was the only reason she was alive, but it shouldn't be. She may not be able to change the past, but she can still fix the future. She is a grandma now after all. "Can I hold her?" Emilie asked hesitantly.

Marinette thought for a moment. "I guess you could. You haven't been so hostile like the others." She hooped off the bed, but turned and pointed at her. "But don't try anything. You may be the grandmother, but I still don't trust you."

"I guess that's fair."

Marinette picked up the sleeping Rini and walked her back to the bed, carefully handing her to Emilie. Emilie smiled down at her, holding the pacifier between her fingers. Rini had light, pale skin and little blue hairs on her head.

"She's precious." Emilie began to tear up. "I love her already."

Marinette smiled. She may not trust her, but she could tell her heart was good.


	40. Chapter 40

****Week 4:****

It was Adrien's fourth week being out of that room. The last week he's had has been the craziest so far. Alya and Nino found the room and their captor. After a very long, ragefull, meltdown, Adrien was now more focused. Knowing that his dad was responsible for all of this, enraged him. He couldn't even describe his anger. He wanted to confront his dad and probably kill him but decided against it. He'd listen to his side of the story and his mom's after he rescues Marinette and their baby. Adrien decided to conceal all anger. His eyes were filled with determination now and it kept him hopeful. He wanted to focus and block out anything that could cloud his judgement.

After figuring out the location, Adrien wanted to act immediately, but Alya had suggested he slow down a bit. Marinette needed something to come back to. She didn't need even more crazy. So from that day on Adrien made sure he got at least eight hours of sleep, ate four meals a day, stayed hydrated, and exercised daily. His stress levels lowered and he tried to stay as calm as possible.

Two weeks ago, Adrien took part of his savings and bought a house for him and Marinette. Something good had to come out of all that modeling he did for years. His dad would be mad if he knew, but his father doesn't really have much of a say over him anymore. The house has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, game room, sewing room, and a kitchen plus dining room. The house wasn't far away, but it was towards the countryside. They had a nice yard and everything. And Adrien's favorite part, no walls or high security. It was almost perfect. Adrien had spent two whole days looking for furniture and decorating. He already liked most of the color schemes, so all that was needed were the furnishings. He just hoped Marinette would like it.

Ever since Adrien found out the truth, he started spending the night at Alya and Nino's. He gave Alya her room back and settled with the couch. But after a day or two, Nino insisted he sleep on the couch in his room, so that he wasn't so uncomfortable. Adrien didn't mind, but listened to them. He just couldn't stay at home. Not when he knew what kind of person his dad was. Adrien wanted everything right when he went back. He needed to keep his mind clear and stay away from enraging distractions like his dad.

Plagg has kept his mouth shut. He felt bad that he couldn't help when they were imprisoned. And his usual snarky remarks have no place in this situation. Anything he could say wouldn't help. He had no ideas and was basically asleep for almost a year while they were trapped. Plagg didn't want to start a fight with his sarcasm.

Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Adrien were planning on attacking or sneaking in the mansion this weekend. Alya and Nino had already taken off a few days of work before but didn't want to take off anymore, so they'd wait till then. Chloe would drive over and they'd all transform on top of the apartment building. Then they'd make their way to the mansion, stopping on a nearby building to check the surroundings, before they'd all enter through Adrien's bedroom window. Once inside, Queen Bee will paralyze the new assistant Clare. Then they'll use their map of the mansion to find where the basement entrance is. Rena Rouge will use her powers to give the illusion of his father being there instead of them. Carapace will be their protection if they are attacked, especially if it is something big. Once they're near Marinette's room, Adrien will cataclysm the walls.

After that, Marinette and the baby are theirs. They'll finally get to take her home. Adrien smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

The four heroes stood lined up on a building near the mansion. They observed the outer perimeter, searching for anything that might get in their way.

"Everyone sure of the plan?" Chat Noir asked.

"I got the assistant." Queen Bee said.

"I make the illusion of Gabriel Agreste." Rena Rouge confirmed.

"And with my strength and willpower alone, I shall protect you all and keep everyone out of harm's way."

Ever turned to Carapace. Rena facepalmed.

"Okay then." Chat said. "Let's go."

* * *

"How dumb do they think I am?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, swiveling his chair around to leave.

* * *

The team tiptoed through Adrien's room and creaked open his door. They snuck down the hall till they reached the main entrance, trying to avoid high security surveillance points. Adrien knew most of them, but they still had to be careful. Claire stood by the stairs. She turned to them and gasped, dropping her clipboard.

"What do you think you're doing!" She shouted, stomping up the stairs. "This is breaking and entering. You are not welcome without an invitation from Mr. Gabriel Agreste. I will call security."

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "Venom!" She grinned as ran up and plunged the stinger in the woman's shoulder blade.

Claire stood paralyzed and speechless. Chat Noir looked down at the map as the group moved on. They ran down the hall, turning left, right, and right again.

* * *

Emilie watched the four sneak through the halls as she bit the end of her pen nervously. She sat in a room full of security cameras. She technically wasn't supposed to be in here, but Gabriel shouldn't have left it unlocked. But it was her house anyway. Emilie didn't know what to make of this attack. Even though it had just started, Gabriel neglected to tell her about it. He launched some plan down there. She could hear the staff running to fulfill whatever he had asked. Emilie didn't even know if Marinette or the baby were still here. She was tempted to check, but was anxious about what she'd find. She hated it, hated this. What could she do? What should she do? Even after seeing Marinette and the baby, Emilie still didn't know how she felt about all this. But she knew one thing.

She felt guilt.

* * *

Each hall looked the same as the last and Adrien had to admit that he'd probably get lost without the map. He had never went to this side of his house before. He was always supposed to keep to himself on the other side and stay locked in his room most of the time. They reached the final hall. The entrance was supposed to be there, but only a painting stood.

"Wha-" Rena Rouge slapped a hand over Queen Bee's mouth.

They noticed a woman near the picture, facing it. It was quiet. Seems she didn't hear them.

"Get ready to use your power, Rena Rouge." Chat whispered.

Rena Rouge nodded as they slowly moved forward. The woman whipped her head around, wide eyed. They froze. It was Nathalie. She looked different, but not just her clothes.

"Nathalie?" Chat Noir asked, moving forward again. He stared at her green eyes. "Why are you here? And . . . what's with your eyes?" He squinted. "Why are they green?" His tone appeared to growl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you Chat Noir. I think you're just confused." She said blankly.

"No. I'm not." He glared. "You're that woman." Nathalie refused eye contact. "You wore a brown wig before and you being here explains why we have a new assistant. I may not have seen the resemblance earlier, but you can't hide forever. I just . . . I never thought you'd stoop to his level, Nathalie. You were always there for me and now . . . you're against me."

"Adrien, it's not like that." She insisted. "You don't have a clue what's going on. I know it wasn't all right, but I'm not going to regret my whole life. I understand if you hate me, but I'm not going to apologize for my actions. I'm only sorry for how it affected you. And . . . " Nathalie smiled. "I can't stop you from pushing past me, but . . . I hope you don't think I'm a monster for what I did."

"I know exactly what you are, Nathalie." Chat Noir said blankly. "I think you should go."

"Alright then." Nathalie walked around him, receiving stares from the other heroes. She left around one of the corners. Neither running nor panicked.

Chat Noir turned back to them. They all bore concerned faces.

"Are you okay?" Carapace asked.

"Of course. This is my own house and people. We have to make things right." Chat turned around. "We have to find Marinette."

"Where's the door?" Queen Bee asked. "There's just a painting there."

"Well . . . " Chat started, walking up to it. He observed it as they caught up to him. He pulled at the sides, but it wouldn't budge. "My dad has a weird thing for paintings."

"So is there like a password or something?"

"I don't think so." He ran his fingers along the image, searching. "I once found a hidden safe behind a painting of my mom. My dad unlocked it by pressing something." Chat Noir found the indentations. "Found em." He smiled, pressing them in. A click was heard, but nothing happened.

"Um . . . " Rena Rouge looked around. "Is there some pause for emphasis? Nothing changed."

"Hold on." Chat shook his head before pulling back the painting. This time it moved. "You guys have such little faith in me."

"Gee I wonder why?" Rena teased as she stepped through.

The other three followed with Chat Noir closing the picture behind them. It was made of metal on the other side. They stood in a gray stairwell that almost seemed bottomless.

"Okay, If there's a bunch of guards down there, we fight them." Rena said. "If there's only one to three, we can use them for information and I'll give the illusion of Gabriel Agreste."

"There's probably a group or something." Chat said. "They always had lots of guards when me and Marinette were here. I doubt they'd they ease up anytime soon, even if I'm gone."

The four piled down the stairwell, trying to stay quiet. Each one gripped the end of their weapons, ready to strike. They all held on a little too tight, but wouldn't admit their nervousness.

They neared the bottom, hearing pieces of a few conversations in the room. Chat Noir stopped the heroes from moving forward. He held a finger for a second before pointing behind him. They listened.

" . . . how much he's paying us." A man's voice was heard. "It's a lot . . . need it . . . and kids."

"Me too . . . die in a world . . . if you don't get your hands dirty." A woman said.

Chat Noir leaned closer to the corner.

"Yeah. And all we gotta do is get a stupid miraculous."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about." Another woman turned around in her chair. The first two looked at each other, annoyed. "Does this have to do with that weird staff training week I missed?"

"Don't worry about it." The man rolled his eyes. "We're here for ours not yours. You're competition right now. Whoever turns in one first gets a bonus check."

The first woman leaned against the counter. "So . . . which one are you going for?"

"The bee. She's just a spoiled brat with daddy issues." He chuckled. "It shouldn't be too hard to take advantage of her. Who are you picking?"

"That . . . Carapiss? Carapace? Whichever is green." She shrugged. "He's a week link. Even the brat has more skills than him and she was the last hero picked."

"What about the flute player? I hear she's a real fox."

"She can blow her flute all she wants. She's as hopeless as the next. If she wants to play music and stick with her daydreams then she can." The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm not too worried about her.

"With who we're up against, maybe we can get inside their heads and they'll just give up their miraculouses. That bee is known to be a crybaby." The man tapped a pen against the wall. "And it's not like they're real heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir are all the show. They're the ones with all the power. Who cares about the extras?"

"What if Chat Noir comes with them?" The woman asked.

"Oh I bet he will. No doubt he'll come back for his girl."

"What do we do then? He'll definitely put up a better fight."

"We fight till we get one. We just need _a_ miraculous. If we can get a little backup's, it still counts. We can run once we've got them." He answered. "And like The Boss said, the girl isn't a necessity right now. If she's taken, that's that. We still get paid. No chance risking our lives too much without reward."

"Well I'm definitely not working overtime." The woman scoffed. "The Boss orders us around too much for that kind of pleasure."

Chat Noir leaned back against the wall. He directed for them to go back up. The team quietly hurried up the stairwell.

"Why did we come back up?" Queen Bee asked as they reached the top.

Chat shushed her. "New plan."

"A new one, really?" She glared.

"Rena, I need you to give the illusion that I look like Gabriel Agreste to those people. I'll sneak in to find Marinette while you guys wait."

"I thought we were going to get Marinette together?" Nino said.

"That's why it's a new plan." Chat informed. "They're looking for you guys not Chat Noir. You're stronger than they think, so their guards will be down when you attack. I'll get Marinette and meet you guys back in the stairwell here. Then I'll . . . blast a hole in the wall or something. I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"Good." Rena pounded her fist against her hand. "I got beef with that girl in there now."

"Yeah me too. I'm not a whiny brat anymore." Bee complained. "Geez. You crash a train and appear on live TV for attention and suddenly I'm a crybaby, attention seeking, superhero."

"They never said attention seeking." Rena smiled. Queen Bee scoffed.

"I don't really care what they say about me." Carapace announced.

Queen Bee turned to him. "Well aren't you special?"

"Okay, guys. Back to the task at hand. Rena?" Chat turned to her.

Rena Rouge whipped out her flute and began playing the signature tune. She threw the glowing orb at Chat's chest. His body sparkled as he looked down at his clawed hands.

"Do I look different?" He asked.

"Not to us, but to them you should."

Chat nodded. "You guys wait back a few minutes before fighting them. I don't want them too suspicious. And we don't know what tricks they have up their sleeve."

They nodded. Chat headed down the stairs, stopping at the bottom corner again. He straightened up and exhaled before walking in. The guards pushed off the wall and stood straight at his presence. They were dressed in the same suits as the ones that came in their room, but this time with blank faces. None wore a mask or voice collar. The woman guard returned to her desk chair nervously upon seeing him. Was their boss's presence that terrifying?

"Mr. Agreste." The man gulped. "Is there a problem? You usually don't come down here."

"I came to check on the girl." He said, deepening his voice.

"Check on her? But we have staff to do that. You don't have to go to all the trouble."

"I'm your boss and this is my operation. You will do as I say." Chat worked Gabriel Agreste's signature death glare. "This is my home and you are my employee. If I want in that room, you will let me."

The blood seemed to drain from his face. "U-Uh yes sir." The guard back away from the door.

Chat stared at the metal door. "Open it." He looked at the guy.

"Y-You have the code, sir. You know it. You gave it to us as well, but you created it."

"I said open it." He growled. "You aren't getting paid for nothing."

The man quickly went to the door and tapped in the password.

"Thank you."

Chat Noir walked through and the man shut the door behind him, sighing.

"What a great boss." He rolled his eyes.

The woman clicked the end of her pen against her cheek. "Oh yeah. I can see how you cower in fear at his presence." She joked.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Chat Noir looked around the dim hallway. It brought back so many memories. It was so quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop. It bothered him. He remembered the rooms and the doors so vividly. Even though he had been dreaming of this moment for over a month and lost so much sleep over it, his body only inched closer. His eyes watered as he approached her door.

"Plagg . . . Claws In." Plagg whirled out of his ring. "Ready?"

"Probably not, but here goes nothing." Plagg shrugged before he blew a gust of destructive air towards the wall, crumbling it and the few behind it. With more force, the wall fell in crumbles.

"Thanks Plagg." Adrien smiled at his kwami, giving him a fist pump. "Claws out!"

Once transformed, Chat Noir climbed over the debris, fanning away the dust. One of the light fixtures swung from the ceiling, Chat ducking under. He reached the room with a smile only for it to fade. Marinette sat on the bed, hugging her knees with her head buried. She sat still and silent. Almost as if she didn't hear or notice the damage.

"Marinette?" Chat eased closer. "Marinette we . . . we have to go." Chat Noir stopped beside her. She still didn't move. It terrified him. He expected a completely different reunion; A happier one. One where they'd kiss and the spark between them would ignite once again. What had they done to her? "Marinette?" He tried again.

The bluenette slowly lifted her head, tears streaming. She turned to Chat Noir, her glossy eyes meeting his. That look killed him. Her lip quivered, nearly bringing tears to his own eyes. Marinette suddenly jumped up and onto Chat Noir, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed on his shoulder, whimpering as he squeezed her tightly. Chat kissed her hair before burying his face in her neck, his own eyes watering. He kept his grip, savoring the moment as he breathed in her scent. They stood there for a minute; Chat Noir holding her.

"Marinette?" He asked. "The baby. Where is she?"

Marinette's fingers clenched his suit as her breath hitched. She could hardly breath at all. It felt like she was drowning. Chat stood wide eyed, the room filled with her sobs. Marinette held tighter. She couldn't let go. She wouldn't. It seemed like he'd disappear at any moment. Marinette couldn't handle something like that. Her chest ached at the lonely thought.

She sniffled and tried to relax her breathing a little bit. "They took her."

* * *

"Now." Rena commanded.

The three snuck in. Carapace went behind the woman in quick swoop, his arm up against her neck. She had no time to struggle. The man saw them and watched Queen Bee.

He chuckled. "So the brat finally showed up."

Bee growled, lunging forward with her fist flying. "Stop calling me a brat!"

A punch hit the man in the cheek, forcing him back. His nostrils flared before he himself threw a few punches, each one was dodged. It only made him angrier. With another punch thrown, Queen Bee was hit in the face, her nose bleeding. Rena Rouge rushed to her side as she fell back. Rena reached for her flute, but Bee stopped her.

"Don't interfere!" Bee wiped her nose with a grin. "I got this." Rena Rouge stepped back. "So, you caught me off guard there for a minute. I thought my impressively good looks alone would have you fall to your knees and submit, but I guess this will be harder than I expected. Just don't ease up. You may have fooled me once, but don't think you can do it twice."

"We'll see about that."

Queen Bee launched a kick, but he blocked it with his arm. She backed up as he continued to swing at her. The man panted, punching with more force. Bee dodged to the side, escaping his range. She threw her top, the string wrapped around his ankle, tripping him. Bee walked along the wall and swung the string around him, immobilizing him. Queen Bee grinned as she yanked the cord, pulling him beside the woman.

"Guess you underestimated me." Bee got in his face. "Big mistake."

"You guys are so lucky to be in the presence of superheroes." Rena Rouge smiled, looking at the woman. "I hear you're such big fans."

The man and woman didn't speak. They just glared at the heroes, upset at their loss.

"You must be excited." Bee said. "It's such a pleasure that people like us get to do this to you."

* * *

"We have to go." Chat said, holding her shoulders.

Marinette wiped her nose. Her face completely red and puffy. "No. I won't leave without her."

"Come on. We need to leave. There's only so much time. We can come back for her later."

"No." Marinette sat back on the bed. "I'm staying. I'd rather die here than leave without her."

The room creaked. "Marinette . . . "

"I just can't leave!" She smacked her hand against her forehead, her headache from crying thumped in her head, blurring her vision. "How could they . . . why would . . . I just . . . " She stared into space.

Chat Noir leaned forward and held her cheek. "I'm sorry. You need to come with me." He scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"No, stop! Put me down!" Marinette hit against his chest, shouting. "Put me down! I can't go. I can't leave her."

The cracks in the walls grew, spreading throughout the room. Chat moved towards what was left of the door with Marinette kicking and screaming in his arms. Adrien's vision blurred with his own tears as hers fell against his skin. The ceiling's breakage was barely noticed. It started to crumble as he stared down at Marinette's tear stricken cheeks. She wanted to stay so badly and was fighting without any strength left; only her determination. The ceiling broke in chunks.

"Shelter!" Carapace's shield came flying in, protecting them from debris. Carapace followed in soon after. "You guys need to get out of here now." He panted.

He looked at the two. Chat bore a pained expression. Marinette quit her protest and kept her eyes tightly squeezed shut. She couldn't look. Her lip quivered as she sniffled. She couldn't fight anymore.

"We're coming." Chat said, looking down at her one last time before following him out.

They entered the previous room. "We need to get out of this basement before everything collapses!" Carapace shouted as they ran up the stairwell. "The others are already waiting for us up there."

"What about my dad? Did you see him or you know where he is?"

"No. He never showed. Why?"

"He took the baby." Carapace stopped in his tracks. "Why'd you-"

"You don't have her? Then why are we leaving?" He turned around.

"I don't want to risk Marinette." Chat answered. "We can take her to the apartment and come back for the baby. I don't want to risk a trade off or a hostage situation type thing or whatever they're planning. I don't know. It's all happening right now and we don't have time to come up with another plan or figure out what theirs is."

"How could you give up so easily?" Carapace sighed. "You've lost sleep over this day and yet you leave without your own daughter? Is it because you never knew her, or got to hold her, or something else? Whatever the reason, we can't leave."

"Nino, my dad isn't easy to get past and even if we could, he would've taken her somewhere already. Either to one of our other houses or some other secret place I don't know about." Another tear streamed down Marinette's cheek. "I'm sorry, but there's no chance she's still here."

"Fine." Carapace agreed. "If you want to take Marinette home and get some rest, fine, but I'm not leaving. Me and Alya have spent the last year, hoping for this day. This might be our only shot. We are not leaving with unfinished business." Chat Noir stared at the floor, a pain brewing in his chest. "Now come on. We can't waste anymore time."

After opening the picture frame, Chat Noir and Carapace ran threw the hall. Around the bend they found Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. The two joined them in their run as Carapace explained the situation.

"You're right about keeping Marinette safe, Adrien." Rena said. "But Nino's also right. And I'm staying back. I won't leave without the baby."

Chat Noir felt guilt for wanting to leave. They all wanted to stay. Marinette was in pain and he felt it. He could feel every emotion. The group moved farther. The mansion was oddly quiet. It normally is, but they expected some kind of noise after a break in. They finally reached the main entrance area, stopping for a breather.

"Put me down." Marinette said blankly, opening her eyes. Chat hesitantly followed her orders. He looked down at her, holding her cheek lightly. "I'm staying."

"Marinette . . . I'm trying to protect you." He said. "I just want you safe."

"I am safe." Her hand moved to hold his as she leaned in to his touch. "I'm with you now. I'm okay. I just . . . can't leave without her."

They interlocked their fingers. Chat watched her. He didn't know if he could take her away now. A small cry could be heard. Marinette perked up and her head turned to the staircase. Her mouth gaped open as her breath hitched. Chat turned to too and saw what she was looking at.

Marinette could barely speak. "My baby . . . "

* * *

****A/N****

****I was rewatching the walking dead while I wrote the last few parts of this, so I was trying to put my own tears in this. I'm so sad. Beth just died.****

****-Alice Pink ****


	42. Chapter 42

Marinette could barely speak. "My baby . . . "

There she was. Rini laid squirming in Emilie Agreste's arms, a quiet cry echoing through the room. She stood at the top of the steps, staring down at the team. Her face seemed conflicted. Marinette took a step forward.

"Mom . . . "

The group just watched with mouths open, unsure of the situation. Marinette's body moved on its own, sprinting to the top. She grabbed her daughter and came back down, collapsing on the floor in tears. Chloe and Alya's miraculouses wore off. Nino released his. Chat Noir just stared. His mother who he'd assumed was dead or missing, someone he thought he'd never see again, was standing right in front of him in his house. She seemed to know enough about this operation. But which side was she on? Marinette clutched the baby to her chest, letting out a high pitched cry as she rocked back and forth. A sound like that rang through his head. Chat Noir ran to her side, detransforming. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. We're okay now." He whispered, kissing her hair. Marinette stopped crying and tried to breathe. Adrien looked down, seeing the baby slowly calm down, nearly asleep in Marinette's arms. He smiled. He had never really seen her or her face before. She was perfect. Still tiny. "I missed you."

Marinette looked up at him, blinking her eyes dry. "I love you."

Adrien wiped her cheeks and helped her up. The other three were still watching Emilie. Alya and Nino were talking about her. Nino told Alya who she is and anything else he knew. Chloe just stood in shock. Adrien was her childhood friend. She remembered him crying on her shoulder because of his mom's absence, although back then Chloe wasn't supportive of stuff like that. She toughened up way before him, but she still remembered. That pain and emotion never leaves you. And now his mom was back.

"You guys have to go." Emilie announced. "I'll deal with Gabriel."

"We need some answers first." Adrien said, taking a step forward.

"I'll answer questions later. There's a bigger problem to deal with right now."

"But-"

"No buts, Adrien." Emilie said. "We all have a lot going on, but right now, you need to leave. Get Marinette and your guys' baby and go."

"How long have y-how did you know it's mine?"

"Adrien, please leave." She gave a sincere smile. "Marinette needs to get some rest and you both have plenty of catching up to do, so you should be there for her. You need to worry about protecting not just you and her anymore, but also your daughter. Keep them safe. Fix one issue at a time."

Adrien went to take another step, but Nino stopped him in a second. "Dude I swear you are getting on my last nerve. Just go already."

"But-"

"Are you that stupid?!" Chloe shouted. "Make up your damn mind!"

"They're all right, Adrien." Alya said, putting a hand on his shoulder with a sigh. "We have what we came for, so let's go back to the apartment. Figure out the rest later."

Adrien took a deep breath. "Fine." He looked down at Marinette and the sleeping baby. "Let's go."

* * *

****Ten Minutes Later:****

The walk back to the apartment was long and quiet. Marinette refused to let Chat Noir carry her and the others insisted on staying with her for either protection or emotional support. None of them talked. It was just silence.

Marinette smiled down at the baby. Rini gripped Marinette's pinky, blinking her eyes. Marinette giggled. Adrien moved closer.

"Can I . . . can I hold her?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." She smiled, handing her over.

Adrien excitedly took her, supporting her head. He cradled her, the baby stirring in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened to stare up at him. He gasped. Her emerald eyes shined in the light as they looked into his. They were just like his. He smiled.

Adrien turned towards Marinette, a sparkle in his eyes. "What's her name?"

"Rini . . . " Marinette smiled. "Rini Agreste."

"Rini Agreste . . . " He mimicked in a whisper.

Rini grabbed his thumb with her tiny hands. Adrien was beaming. She was his. His own blood and his own family. So much just in his hands. A small tear rolled down his cheeks. He was so happy. Marinette leaned closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

They stopped in their tracks, Adrien tearing up even more. "Everything's perfect. She's so . . . perfect."

"She's ours. It only took you so long to finally meet her." Marinette joked. "But you're here now. That's what's perfect."

* * *

Once the team arrived back to Alya's apartment, they went their separate ways. Chloe went back to her Dad's hotel, since she's staying there for the Summer. After an hour of talking in the living room and showing off the baby, Marinette took a nap in Alya's bed. Alya insisted she relax for a bit. Plus, she really wanted to play with Rini.

Basically for the past twenty minutes, Alya's been looking at Nino with a pouty face as she hugged Rini, telling him they better start as soon as they're married. Nino's face was bright red, but he nodded nervously. He was sweating just thinking about it. Alya and him haven't even slept in the same bed. The closest they've gotten was when they once fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Yet here she was, telling him that she wanted to build a family with him soon. His brain was spinning.

Adrien ran to the store awhile ago. Alya already insisted on babysitting whenever Marinette or Adrien feels tired or need a break. Something about being aunt material. So since they'd visit all the time, Adrien went to buy extra supplies for the apartment.

After forty-five minutes of Alya's baby fever and Nino's anxious sweating, Adrien finally came back. He opened the door and threw the key to Nino on the couch. Adrien set his million groceries on the chair before collapsing in the other one.

"Okay." He sighed. "I got all the diapers, wipes, pump, extra onesies . . . everything else." Adrien rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something." Alya suggested. "Go in with Marinette."

"But it's only like . . . seven. And I can't leave you with the baby all day."

"Yes you can. I can watch her."

"Nah. I can stay awake."

"Dude, Alya's not gonna let up anytime soon." Nino said. "She just wants a baby."

"I need one!" She argued.

"No you don't. Not right now."

"I know . . . some day." She pouted. "But Adrien, you really should relax. Go lay next to Marinette. We're all exhausted, but you two have spent so much time apart and she's back now. You deserve this."

"Fine." Adrien walked to her room. "But I owe you one."

"No you don't. She's too cute." Alya hugged Rini before handed her to Nino. She ran up to Adrien. "I'm allowing you to relax, but don't get too comfy. Nothing in my bed." She sounded each word at a time, her hands on her hips. "I understand it's been awhile, but keep your pants on."

Adrien chuckled. "I'll try to restrain myself." He said sarcastically, opening the door.

Adrien slipped inside, easing the door shut. There she was, sound asleep. Marinette was bundled in the comforter, sinking into the pillows with her hair slightly messed. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Adrien walked over to the bed, lifting the covers before sliding under. He scooted next to her, feeling her warmth.

Marinette's eyes opened with a smile, staring at him. "Back already?"

"I was gone for a couple of hours."

"It didn't seem that long." Marinette stretched. "Guess time flies faster now that I'm out."

Adrien grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Well now that you're back we get to sleep in the same bed again."

"I guess, but we'll probably have to go home for a little while first. We can't stay in Alya and Nino's apartment forever."

"Maybe not here, but there's another place we could go." Adrien grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Where? What's that smile for? What did do you do?"

He grinned, scooching closer. "I may have bought us a house."

"You didn't." Marinette gasped.

"Of I did. I couldn't leave my family on the streets afterwards."

Marinette overfilled with joy, her eyes watering. It was all so amazing. Marinette moved her hands to his cheeks and delicately smashed her lips against his. Adrien was taken back by the action, but immediately melted into it. Marinette tilted her head, barely breathing, but enjoying every second. Adrien rolled up over her, propping himself up on his hands. They continued to kiss, almost as if it was all new. Butterflies filled their stomachs with each movement. It felt like the first time all over again.

Adrien pulled back with a smile. "Alya will probably kill me if I continue." He laid back down.

"Yeah. Best not to disturb the queen." Marinette wiped her tears.

"Queen?"

"Uh yeah, Alya's a queen."

"Okay then."

The two stared at each other, each plastered a rosy smile. The clouds moved away from the sun, letting a ray of light in the room. It shined off they're eyes, sparkling them. Blue on green, barely blinking.

"I'm sorry." Adrien said, closing his eyes.

She scrunched her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For trying to leave. For almost abandoning our baby." His own eyes watering now. "I shouldn't have even thought that was an option. I should've trusted you and stayed. I almost forced you out and left."

"Your heart was in the right place." Marinette cupped his cheek. "Everything's . . . better."

"But I can't get it out of my head." A tear rolled down his cheek. "After finally holding her and seeing her smiling face with you, I couldn't imagine having left her behind. It's just . . . so much."

"I know." Marinette kissed his nose. "We got this though."

Adrien leaned into the crook of her neck, shutting his eyes. Marinette started to doze off as they sank in the pillow. It was so peaceful being there with each other.

Marinette's phone went off, making her jump. She reached for it, turning the sound off. She placed the phone back on the nightstand and tried to get up, but Adrien held on. With his eyes still closed and his grip strong, he wasn't letting up.

"Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I have to go feed Rini." A dramatic sigh is heard. "I'll just be a minute." Marinette kissed his hair before leaving out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Adrien laid on the couch in his game room. He flopped his book back on his chest, holding his place with his thumb. He showed Marinette their house two days ago. Just remembering it made him smile. She couldn't contain her excitement and squealed during the entire drive over. When they pulled up to the driveway and entered through the gate, Marinette had started crying on the steps. She laid on the ground, grasping at some daisies, saying how beautiful they were. It was adorable, but funny at the same time.

* * *

"Can you imagine when Rini can walk and she comes out here to pick flowers?" She picked one of the petals. "We can have a garden or a swing, but she'll also have these flowers."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Adrien adjusted Rini in his arms and sat down next to her. "And she'll have plenty of time to play out here later. Let's go see the inside."

"Okay." Marinette sat up. "It's like I'm dreaming."

Adrien helped her up. "Now, I may be dreamy, but this house and our future are very real."

"I'd hope so." She smiled.

"This . . . " Adrien turned the knob. "Is our new home." He finished, pushing the door open.

Marinette slowly walked inside, her mouth gaping. "Oh my gosh . . . " Marinette ran over to the couch in the living room. "There's . . . there's already a bouncer in here! And I could see her from the kitchen!" She turned around.

"There's four bedrooms."

"Four?"

"Well . . . " He rubbed the back of his neck with a blush. "I figured if we had more after Rini . . . they'd need their own rooms too."

Marinette smiled and ran up to kiss him on the cheek before running to the kitchen. "Of course we can have more."

"There's also a sewing room."

Marinette stopped and turned around. "You didn't."

"Of course I did. How else would an up and coming designer start out?"

"You . . . got me . . . a sewing room?" Marinette contained her excitement. "I would shake you so hard and scream with joy, but you're holding Rini."

"There will be plenty of time for that later in the bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure. If we have time." Marinette went back to the kitchen as Adrien facepalmed. She inspected each cabinet and the fridge. She leaned over, spreading her arms across the counter. "I've always wanted a granite countertop. It's perfect."

"Well, I'll admit . . . Alya picked it." Adrien walked over. "She gave criticism for every room and she insisted on painting each room. Something about 'Me being too used to a depressed color scheme.'" He gave finger quotes. "But I didn't really care. She's been in your room more than I have to know what you like regarding interior design. I don't care what our house looks. I just want you and Rini in it and happy."

Marinette walked around the counter and kissed him again. She kissed Rini's forehead and smiled up at him. "We aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so you shouldn't worry. We'll be right by your side."

Adrien grinned, blinking back tears to hide them. "That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

Adrien grinned as he sat up on the couch. It was all a dream come true. He walked over to a shelf and slid his book on. Adrien left the game room and walked downstairs. The house was really quiet, but he could smell something delicious.

He walked around the corner and saw a giant pot on the stove with the countertop completely covered in seasonings and vegetables. Adrien watched his disheveled girlfriend move around the kitchen. She angrily chopped stuff on her cutting board before adding it to the pot with a sweep of her butcher's knife.

Adrien moved to the counter and sat on a stool. Marinette briefly looked up at him, but continued working. Her clothes had some splash marks on them. His attention moved to two round stains on her shirt.

"What?!" Marinette shouted, slamming her hands on the counter, making him jump. "Why are you staring at me?!"

Adrien's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defense. His eyes motioned to the wet stains on her chest. "You're leaking."

"That's because I haven't pumped anything out in like three hours and I have to feed Rini in ten minutes, but I have to make sure everything's in my pot of soup first so I can boil it!" She blurted. "And I don't even know if this is right or not. I haven't touched a stove in a year and I feel like I'm gonna burn the house down.

Adrien moved around the counter and hugged her from behind, squeezing her. "Okay, you need to calm down. You're too stressed."

"I just need to finish making my soup." She panted. "I haven't cooked in a long time. Let me finish it."

"I'll help you." Adrien's hand trailed down her leg to the edge of her skirt. "Just relax."

"Adrien, we can't." His hand hooked under her skirt. "The baby's right there."

Rini laid in her bouncer across the room, slowly dozing off.

"Then I guess you better be quiet." Adrien's mouth moved to her neck. His fingers passed her thong, already feeling the heat radiating off her, before sinking a finger inside. Marinette gasped. Adrien covered her mouth. "I told you to be quiet. You don't want to wake her."

Marinette turned her head around to him with a smile. "I really hate you sometimes."

"No you don't." He grinned, sucking her neck as he moved his finger in and out.

Marinette leaned back into him, grasping for stability. She hadn't felt anything like this in so long. Adrien's other arm left her mouth and lowered to her stomach, holding her tighter against him. His hand continued its motion, but moved to her front, sliding over her clit with each stroke. Marinette groaned, her walls beginning to contract. Adrien inserted a second finger, going deeper each time.

"Close already I see." He smiled against her neck.

"It's been awhile." She panted.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." He rested his chin on her shoulder, picking up speed. "I remember every part of your body. I won't forget any of it or what you like."

Marinette's mouth opened as her eyes screwed shut. "B-But . . . my body's c-changed." She breathed. "It's not the same."

"Still perfect though."

Before Marinette could protest, her body began to shake and twitch. Her hand grabbed Adrien's leg, sinking her nails in. Her chest heaved up and down. Marinette inhaled a giant breath before falling back into him. Her heart rate began to steady, a calm feeling washed over her. Adrien's hand moved out from under her skirt and he wiped his hand on his pants. He brushed her bangs out of the way and squeezed her close. Adrien was practically holding Marinette up.

"Marry me." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Marinette perked up, trying to move, but failed. "What did you say?"

"Marry me." He repeated, resting his chin on her shoulder with a smile. Marinette's breath hitched. "I don't have a ring or anything right now, but I guess I couldn't wait." Marinette was speechless. "You don't have to say yes. I understand that this is all a lot to take in this week. Our lives are already really craz-"

"Yes." Adrien's eyes widened. "Of course I'll marry you."

Adrien grinned ear to ear, holding her even tighter. They stood there for a moment. Marinette interlocked her fingers over Adrien's, smiling to herself.

"Do you feel better? Relaxed?" Marinette nodded her head against him. He looked towards the stove. "I think your soup's boiling." Marinette tried to move, but Adrien stopped her. "No. I'll get it. I'll finish making your soup. You go get cleaned up and feed Rini."

"Okay." Marinette bounced off of him. She turned around and hugged him, sighing against his chest. "Thank you." Marinette backed away toward the living room. "I won't be gone too long. Don't add anything but what's on the cutting board to the pot." She picked the tired Rini out of her bouncer and held her against her chest. "You're lucky Alya and Nino haven't come over yet." Adrien laughed.

* * *

****Later that day:****

Alya and Marinette sat in the living room with Rini while Adrien and Nino sat at the dinner table. The four had eaten earlier, but the boys had liked it so much that they were now having an eating contest with the leftovers. Alya just ignored their weirdness to play with Rini.

"I don't work on Saturday. You should bring her over." Alya begged, running her fingers over Rini's tiny hair. "We could go to the park or something. Like a mom group."

"Um, Alya, don't you you know . . . need to be a mom for that? I'm the only one with a kid."

"Maybe I'll . . . adopt a dog. That's a baby." Nino slurped a spoonful of soup, looking in her direction, shaking his head at her. "Shut up, Nino!" Alya shouted. "I don't have a baby and it's not like you're giving me one."

"What is this? We're waiting till we're married." Nino set his spoon down, offended. "If you want one, we can go to the bedroom right now and make them. It's your choice."

"Woah, woah, woah . . . " Adrien stopped eating. "Not in our bed."

"Well we have our own bed in our apartment." He leaned his arm on the top of the chair. "And I'm sure we'd want to keep trying till it comes out positive."

"Uh, guys . . . " Marinette said, looking at them weirdly. Both guys turned to the girls.

Alya hugged Rini, thinking. "Yeah . . . nope." She answered. "We'll wait till we're married."

Nino flung is head back with a deathly sigh. Adrien chuckled.

"Hey man, you wanna see our game room?"

"Sure." Nino pulled himself off the chair with another sigh and dragged himself behind Adrien.

"I think you broke him." Marinette joked.

"He'll be fine. Always dramatic." Alya rolled her eyes. "He is a photographer after all."

"Wait, Nino's a photographer? When did that happen?"

"When you were gone."

"Oh. Well what all does he do?"

"Mostly weddings and baby stuff." Alya answered. "He does more before and after or time lapse things."

"But I thought Nino wanted to study film making and wanted to become a director? And what about DJing?"

"That was before. And he still DJs, just on the side. And he's different from most photographers. He makes short films out of their pictures and videos. Kind of like a director."

"Has he had much business?"

"Not until recently. His first client was my cousin Alysha. She just had a baby as well and he took pictures of her whole pregnancy and made a video out of it."

"Wish he could've done my pregnancy."

"He can do the next one." Alya put a hand on her shoulder. "And by then, we'll probably have a house or something ourselves and can make better quality films for you."

"Who knows when that will be?" Marinette laughed.

"Speaking of that . . . "Alya stood up and readjusted Rini before walking to her bag in the kitchen. She pulled out a small, wrapped box and came back over. "For you." She held her hand out and sat back on the floor.

"What is this?" Marinette looked skeptical.

"Safe planning." Alya grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marinette started to remove the tape, but Alya stopped her.

"Don't open it now. You can surprise Adrien with it later."

"Surprise him?"

"It's a box of condoms." Marinette's eyes widened. "You know, safe planning."

"Alya!"

"Clearly you forgot about high school sex ed."

"I can't believe you-"

"Marinette, I'm holding the evidence." Alya waved Rini's arm.

"Okay, you're right. I may have forgotten." Marinette giggled.

"Oh, don't I know. How many gifts has Adrien gotten unsigned?" Alya teased. "Who would've thought that it would take a good kidnapping for you two to pair up? You guys took until you were eighteen to finally admit your feelings. I was starting to lose hope in you two."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Marinette shook her head with a smile as Alya waved both of Rini's hands. Both girls laughed at each other.


	44. Chapter 44

Emile sat on a stool in the kitchen, legs crossed and reading a book. It was quiet. She wished she still had the same staff friends as she did before. The new ones were too cold and distant. Gabriel walked in, standing straight in the doorway. Emilie glanced up at him before returning to her book.

"I wish you'd talk to me." He said, moving closer.

"I don't know what to say, Gabriel." She flipped the page.

"Anything. Just say something."

"What could I possibly say? I've been gone for so long." She bent a page and set her book down on the counter. "And unlike you Gabriel, I like to read in my free time. I read when I want to forget or when there's nothing to say and I need quiet."

"But it's been years." He sat down on a stool next to her. "I've waited years just to see you awake again; to talk to you again."

"Then talk." She loosely crossed her arms.

Gabriel sighed. "You slept in our bed last night."

"We're still married, aren't we? What's the problem?"

"Nothing . . . are you mad at me? And if you are, why not stay in one of our several extra bedrooms? You didn't have to stay with me, but you did anyway."

"I am mad, Gabriel, but I don't know what to think about it. I . . . " Emilie rested her head on her hand, looking to the side. "I still love you, Gabriel. That hasn't changed at all. I just . . . I never saw you as the kind of person to do what you did."

"I wasn't before."

"Then what changed?"

"You." His eyes saddened. "You were in an eternal sleep, but you weren't dead, so there wasn't anything to get over. You were still alive and breathing, but I was weak and useless. I had no power to wake you up, but I knew some things from when the guardian temples were still active and they deciphered some of the code. They had always mentioned that the combination of the ladybug and black cat miraculouses would equal one undeniable wish, so I became Hawkmoth."

"So when you failed, you enacted a new plan of holding our son and his girlfriend captive in our basement." Emilie finished for him, giving an unamused look. "And clearly you didn't live up to your new single parent role and raise him because he got her pregnant and now they have a kid. Oh, but that was your plan all along, right? You manipulated them for your own selfish benefits."

"I did it for you-"

"And like I said, I didn't ask you to." She interrupted. "You know, I actually met Marinette and their daughter and they're both wonderful. I think Adrien will be a great father and I think they will be okay."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The way it happened isn't right. Their happy ending doesn't justify your actions. They're people, Gabriel. They aren't play things that you can experiment on. Adrien's our son."

Gabriel sighed as he slid off the stool. He kneeled on the ground, keeping his head down. "I know I can't erase the past, but . . . I want to make sure we have a better future."

"How?" She crossed her arms, turning on her stool to face him.

"We can . . . spend time with Adrien and Marinette and their daughter."

"Do you even know her name?" He paused, straining his brain thinking. "It's Rini by the way."

"Yes . . . " He looked up at her. "I just want things to be the way they used to be. With us, with Adrien . . . I want a better life."

"I don't know how possible that could be, Gabriel." She hopped off her stool and walked behind the counter. Gabriel stood. "You know I wasn't rich before I met you. You motivated me to reach my dreams of becoming an actress and now I live here. I used to cook meals everyday for you and Adrien, but now there's so many assistants and staff running around like slaves." Emilie opened the fridge. "I mean . . . your fridge is empty. There's a gallon of milk and a case of cheese in here. How do you live like this?" She closed it. "You've gotten so used to your new lifestyle. It's bold to assume you need me."

"What are you saying?" He closed his eyes, expecting a harsh rejection.

"I think you've lost who you are. You're successful now like you were before, but now . . . it's too much. The old you is gone and you don't even notice."

Gabriel walked around to meet her, taking her hands. "I'm not gone. I'm right here."

"No you're not. The old Gabriel wouldn't have been okay with all this." She held his hands. "This place is depressing. You're depressed. This is all . . . you just . . . have too much power."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Face the consequences."

"What?" He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Just because you have money, doesn't mean you can escape the punishment. You need to live up to your mistakes, Gabriel."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure Paris wants Hawkmoth in jail." She blurted, looking away.

"Prison?!" Gabriel stepped back. "I can't go to prison. Everything will be ruined. My fashion, my career, Adrien's career, yours . . . everything."

"I don't care about that. You aren't better than everyone else. It may have only been a few days, but I've done some research on 'Hawkmoth.'" Emilie used finger quotes. "Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris for years, but thanks to Ladybug's lucky charm, no one has been injured, so your sentence shouldn't be more than a few years. But you've certainly left your scar. Many of these people are traumatized." She paused. "Just do Paris a favor and come clean. They have drills in school and public places because of you. They need to live freely and without anxiety about the next attack again. You can't live-I can't live like this. You need to face the consequences."

Gabriel sighed. "How will you live? You don't have a job and my career will be crushed."

"I can start acting again. It's not like I want to stay cooped up in this mansion all my life like you've started. And if everything fails, so what? I'm still alive and so are you. Adrien is living with Marinette. Everything can be okay." Emilie pressed her hand against his cheek. "You can do it."

"How?"

"Just . . . take off your miraculous in front of them and admit defeat. Show them you won't hurt them anymore." Gabriel stayed quiet. "You have too, Gabriel . . . I'll . . . I'll wait for you. Right here the entire time. I'll be waiting. Once you're out, I'll welcome you back with open arms."

"Fine."

Emilie lifted on her tippy toes with a smile and kissed his cheek. She walked past him to the door. "Oh." She spun around. "And Adrien's coming over later, just so you know. He doesn't need to stay away from us forever, so . . . he's coming to talk."

"Great."

Emilie picked up a camera from another countertop, turning it on. "Besides . . . I have something to give Marinette." She smiled down at a smiling picture of Rini.


	45. Chapter 45

"I don't really see why I have to wear this." Adrien said, annoyed.

"You're the dad." Marinette answered.

"Uh, I know that. I remember all of it. But I still don't see the point in wearing this." Adrien's nostrils flared in annoyance. He stood at a street corner, wearing a baby carrier on his chest. Rini, who was facing Marinette, stared at her with a blank face.

"I'm introducing you two. If my dad tackles me, Rini needs to be safe. You're the strong one." Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. "You gotta be the protector."

"Can't I just carry her?"

"Nope. Be a man, Agreste. This will be the least embarrassing part of fatherhood. It's all uphill from here on out." Marinette spun around and began walking. "Now come on, let's go."

Adrien groaned, following along. Marinette seemed to skip down the sidewalk. "This is a stressful day. How are you so energetic and happy?"

Marinette's head whipped back around, making him jump. "My anxiety is running me right now, so I am in no way happy." Her eyes were scary. "I've been gone for a year and we're about to waltz into my house and say 'Hi mom and dad. Sorry I've been gone for a year. This is my fiancé and baby. How is your day?' No this is not okay! I am panicking and internally screaming. I feel like I could pass out at any second right now." Marinette gave a fake smile.

"Okay, calm down." Adrien put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure it'll go fine. You're their daughter. On the other hand, they might murder me. They might think I did this and hate me. Who knows what they'll think . . . or do to me? I know it's a lot, but it will be okay eventually."

"They already like you. I'm worried what they'll say to me." Marinette admitted. "I don't know what they've done in all this time, how they reacted, or what they think happened. I might just be a dead woman walking in."

Adrien rubbed his thumbs against her shoulder blade. Rini made a groggily sound, directing Marinette's attention away from the issue. She smiled. She reached her hand out and touched the baby's cheek. Rini blinked her eyes. How could she worry with a daughter like this?

"Okay, let's go." Marinette continued walking, this time with them instead of ahead of them.

Adrien grabbed her hand and swung it back and forth with each step. They were getting close to the bakery. It was just around the corner. But even with it so close, their steps seemed to shorten, their hearts holding them back.

"You got this Marinette." Adrien assured.

"I hope this goes as well as yours did with your parents."

"I don't think your parents have ever been supervillains or kept secrets like mine have. But . . . my mom gave me a bear hug and Chat Noir's been nearly crushed by your dad before, so maybe something similar. But I don't think he's as rib crushing as my mother's strength."

"I feel bad about your dad though. Prison, that's . . . a lot."

"He deserves it, but hopefully he'll have plenty of time to think while he's in there. My mom thinks he'll be better after and . . . I trust her. I don't know how I'll feel about it afterwards though."

"Well, at least-" Her head turned.

They stopped walking. Marinette bit her lip. There was the door. It waited for them, but neither moved. Marinette's hand slowly reached for it and finally turned the handle. With a cling of the door, they entered, Adrien shutting it behind them as they walked in. Sabine was busy at the counter, not even noticing them. A timer on the counter dinged and she turned to grab her oven mits. He eyes looked over the door before she paused, turning back. Sabine saw them and gasped, dropping the mits and covering her mouth.

"Marinette?" She whispered, moving to the side of the counter.

"Mo-om."

Sabine had run up and hugged Marinette all in a matter of seconds. She sobbed of her shoulder, squeezing her tighter. Marinette's eyes began to water.

"I thought I lost you." Sabine mumbled.

"I'm right here." Marinette rubbed her back.

"Sabine! Do I smell Macaroons burning?" Tom came in carrying a cake. Marinette looked at him. The cake slipped out of his hands, almost in slow motion, falling to the floor. "Marinette!" He shouted, sprinting towards her. His big arms wrapped around Sabine and Marinette. Adrien stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Mom, dad . . . I can't breathe." Marinette choked out.

The parents pulled back, sniffling and wiping away tears. "Where have you been all this time? What happened? Where did you go? Are you okay?" Sabine questioned.

"I . . . I was kidnapped." She looked back at Adrien. "I was taken somewhere for a year and . . . I just escaped."

"Kidnapped? Oh dear." Sabine hugged her again, tears pooling. "Where? And . . . why? What happened? How did you get out? Are you alright?"

"It's a long story, mom. But I'll try to summarize it all later."

Tom looked behind her. "Why is Adrien here? You haven't brought him around for years. And why does he have a baby with him?"

"It wasn't just me. Me and Adrien were both kidnapped and locked in a room together by Hawkmoth."

"That Hawkmoth." Tom clenched his fist. "That man has no right to do that. No one messes with my family." He growled.

"At least it's over." Adrien smiled. "I have a feeling that things are about to get better for Paris."

"Yeah, I should stay positive, Adrien. You always have your heart in the right place." Tom eased up. "And I don't need to get akumatized. Not again. I'll protect my family by myself."

Sabine closed her eyes with a pained expression as she listened. She moved to Adrien. "I'm so sorry you two had to go through this. If you need anything, just ask." She sighed. "It's going to be hard for all of us."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you."

Sabine smiled at the baby. Rini's little hands moved as she made noise and Sabine gave her her finger. Her gaze shifted between Adrien and the baby. The eyes were unmistakably the same.

"Adrien . . . is this baby yours?"

"Yes. She's mine."

"She's certainly adorable." Sabine watched as Rini played with her fingers. But it wasn't just the eyes, something else was too familiar. Her skin was pale and her face shape matched. Her cheeks were chubby just like Marinette's when she was a baby. Sabine turned to her daughter. Marinette's eyes widened nervously. "What happened?"

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"This baby is obviously yours, Marinette." Sabine crossed her arms.

"What are talking about? No she isn't." Sabine raised her eyebrows, not convinced. "Okay, yes she is. I came here to show you her and Adrien. I just thought it wouldn't be good to start the conversation with that."

"So were you actually kidnapped or did you just make it all up. Did you run away or something because you wound up pregnant?"

"I was actually kidnapped. Everything I said is the truth." Marinette insisted. "Adrien escaped a month before he rescued me. I've only been out for a few days. Me and Adrien are engaged, we have a baby and that's that. I don't know how to make it sound any better."

Tom walked up to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Now I am." She sighed. "I just wanted to come see you guys as soon as possible."

"Are you hurt at all? Should I call the police?" Sabine held her hands.

"No, we got everything sorted out. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sabine sighed. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"We can have lunch together." Tom suggested. "We have lots of time to spend with our granddaughter and future son-in-law. We can't waste it away in a store like this. We need to properly welcome Adrien and our new granddaughter to the family."

"I'll go flip the sign." Sabine offered. "Day off today."

"Are you guys sure? We can come back after hours."

"Marinette." Sabine gripped her shoulders. "I have waited a year for you to come back. I think Paris can live a day without our bread and macaroons. You guys are far more important." Sabine smiled, walking up to Adrien. "Now . . . let me hold her."


	46. Chapter 46

Marinette sleepily rolled over in her bed, burying her head in her pillow. She blinked an eye open at the alarm clock before her eyes widened. She kicked her covers off and shot up, grabbing the clock.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Marinette slammed it down and hurried out of bed. It was 4 o'clock. She ran out of the room and down to Rini's. Marinette barged in her messy, loose hair flying. "I overslept! I forgot to feed Rini and put her down for-"

"Shhhhhhh." Adrien pressed a finger to his lips.

Marinette blinked her tired eyes. "W-What?" Adrien sat across the room in the rocking chair with Rini in his arms. She had a pacifier in her mouth and her eyes were closed. A mostly empty milk bottle sat on the table next to him. Marinette moved closer.

Adrien eased up from the chair and placed Rini in her crib. "You were asleep, so I grabbed some of your milk supply from the freezer and made her a bottle." He whispered. "She instantly fell asleep with that."

"You didn't have to do that. I could've put her down for a nap. I shouldn't have overslept."

"Nah. It's fine. You need your sleep anyway." He motioned for her to back up and they left the room. "Besides . . . I'm the dad, remember? I have to participate." Marinette just sleepily stared at him. "Now go take a shower. You look awful."

"Thanks."

"You know I mean that in the best way."

"Yeah, okay. But no. I'm pretty sure there was something else I was gonna do." Marinette scratched her side. "I don't remember though." She yawned.

Adrien's hand lifted a piece of her shirt. "You have stains everywhere."

"Okay, that's enough about my stains!" She moved his hand away. "I'm wearing like four of Rini's meals, but still. I look like a mother. This is all part of the job. Me sleeping and slacking off is not."

Adrien rolled his eyes before scooping her into his arms. "You are a fantastic mother, but you need a bath or something. And if you don't do it, I'll clean you up myself." Marinette sighed.

Adrien carried her up the stairs. He pushed their bedroom door open and put her down by the bed. Adrien grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it over to their hamper.

"I'll go start a bath for you." He left to the bathroom. Marinette sat down on the bed. She was exhausted. More mentally than physically. A bath might be good. She can finally take a hot one. Adrien came back in after a minute with a brush and comb in his hand. He ran the comb over her head, returning the part to her hair. He set the comb down and sat next to her, brushing her hair. "I started the water and added a bunch of stuff to the bath. With all the essential oils in there, it would be really hard not to relax. But I guess if someone as stubborn as you were to step in, it might not work." He joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Marinette retorted. Chat Noir always called Ladybug stubborn. Her mind started to zone out. Marinette stared at the wall, not paying attention to anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrien asked, take a section of her hair.

"There's like a million other things I should be doing instead of relaxing."

"Aw, come on. Procrastination is the best. You'll totally forget all responsibilies and slack off, but who cares."

"I care." She answered. "We have a daughter and a big house and we want to start a family, but neither of us have jobs. We have plenty of stuff to do and figure out. Procrastination is not the answer."

"So? You don't need a job." He added a lock of hair. "And if we need money, I could find something."

"Yeah, but one day, your modeling savings will be drained. And I still want to be a fashion designer one day."

"You still can be. We just need to take it slow right now." He kissed her shoulder. "And you have a sewing room here. That's a start. It can be like your little office or something. And once you make a bunch of clothes, I could model them for you."

"I thought you hated modeling."

"Not entirely. I hated doing it for my dad. I didn't get any say in anything and that's all he saw in me or thought about. This time it would be different. I get some say in this and it doesn't have to be all that I am. I could try acting."

"Acting? But wasn't your mo-" Marinette stopped herself.

"Yeah, she was. But that's not why. I'm actually interested in it." Adrien ran the brush over her hair one last time.

She turned to him. "Okay, but I'm not forcing you into being my model yet. You're only doing it if you absolutely love the designs and after I've made them. No agreeing to anything yet."

"Deal." Adrien held out his pinky. Marinette wrapped hers around it. "Now go take a bath. It's probably ready now."

Adrien kissed her cheek as his hands began to move to her stomach, tickling her. Marinette squirmed, giggling, but Adrien held her against him. She couldn't escape. Adrien laughed as he stopped, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Marinette.

"Why would you do that?!" She panted.

"You need to relax."

Marinette sprung up from the bed. "I will drown you in that tub if you do that again." She glared, going in the bathroom.

* * *

Marinette laid in the tub, the water covering her chin. Adrien dumped like half a bag of Epson salts in the bath and a bottles worth of essential oils, so he's really enforcing this relaxation. Marinette had to admit that it was really nice, but she kind of wished that Adrien had joined her. His presence always made everything better. She felt bad for all the times she had snapped at him or kept secrets. It wasn't his fault. Usually it was her mood.

Besides her outbursts, Marinette felt the worst about hiding her pregnancy from him for a whole month after finding out herself. She finally told him after he got in a bath with her. He always knew she was hiding something, but he concealed his pain. That hit her the worst. The pain she caused. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she stay confident and speak the truth every time she was with him? Marinette strived for that in the future, but so far all she's done is explode on him.

They're good now at least. She's away from that room and safe with Adrien. Rini is healthy and with them as well. That's all she can really ask for.

A faint cry is heard. Marinette's eyes shot open as she sat up in the tub, brushing her hair behind her ear. She could hear it clearer now. It was Rini. Marinette jumped up and quickly rung out her hair. She grabbed her robe and fast walked down out of the bathroom and down the stairs, trying not to slide or fall. She rounded the corner to Rini's room. The crying stopped. Marinette stepped closer to the door and peaked in.

Adrien stood rocking Rini back and forth against his shoulder. Rini yawned, her eyes drooping back down. Marinette smiled to herself, watching them. Adrien held Rini for another minute before slowly placing her in her crib. He put a pacifier in her mouth. Adrien leaned over, putting his arms on the railing. He beamed as he stared at Rini. She was his world. It's hard to believe something so small could mean so much. He may not have known her very long, but he wanted to be there for her every minute.

Adrien stood up and turned to the door. Marinette swung her head around and leaned against the wall next to the door. Adrien came through and smiled once he saw her. Marinette returned the expression as he shut the door.

"Couldn't stay away too long, huh?" He asked.

"She was crying." Marinette replied. "I wasn't even thinking if you'd get her or if she'd fall back asleep or whatever. I just ran." She shrugged.

"I did the same thing, just faster."

"She's very good at helping you zone out the world around you. Because she is-"

"Our world." "The world." They said at the same time.

They looked at each other. Blue on green. Adrien moved towards her, taking her hand. They walked back up to their bedroom. Marinette's hair left a trail of droplets all the way up. They stayed quiet the entire way. Adrien opened the door and Marinette walked in.

Marinette walked to the bed and picked up a comb on the floor. "Thanks for the bath. Even though I didn't appreciate it enough, it was really . . . " She turned around. " . . . nice." Adrien stood in front of her on one knee with a tiny box held out. "Adrien . . . "

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you make me the happiest man in the world and . . . live here and raise and amazing family . . . I promise to love you for the rest of my life . . . " He sniffled, eyes watering. "I promise to stay by your side and support you through all of life's challenges . . . to care for you and come whenever you need me . . . to . . . to never leave . . . to live for you . . . will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Adrien looked up at her, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course I will." Marinette sprung forward, her hands grabbing his face as she pressed her lips to his. "Yes." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you want to see the ring?" Marinette nodded. Adrien opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a pointy oval sapphire with small white diamonds beside it. "I know how much you like sapphires."

"I love it." She kissed him again before wiping her tears. Adrien slipped the ring on her finger. "I always imagined I'd be wearing clothes when I got proposed to." She breathed. Adrien laughed. "Wait . . . I have something for you too." Marinette hopped up and ran to her nightstand. "Well technically, it's a gift from Alya." She skipped back over and gave him the present.

"Alya?" Adrien looked skeptical as he took the box. He tore off the paper and chuckled. "Condoms." He looked up at her. "I'll have to send a thank you card."

"Yeah, she figured we should plan our next ones."

Adrien stood up. "That's smart." He stalked towards her. "You know . . . I've always had a problem with presents . . . I can't wait to open them." Marinette's breath hitched. Adrien reached for the ends of her robe and untied them. He traced his hand up her back, pulling one sleeve down. Adrien pressed his lips to her collarbone. Marinette's mouth hung open, the touch of his hands scorched her skin. Adrien let the robe fall to the floor. He ripped the top off the box. "I think I'm gonna open this early." He took out a package and moved closer.

Marinette backed up till her legs hit the bed frame. She fell back in the sheets; Adrien crawling on top of her and tearing open the pack. Marinette reached up and rubbed his cheek.

Adrien leaned down and kissed her lips. "I think we'll both need a shower after this." They smiled at each other before returning their kiss.

****The End****

* * *

****A/N****

****I finally finished this. If you guys want anymore random chapters, I might be up to writing some. Maybe about Chloe's relationship or Alya's. I don't know. It's been fun writing even though this was all random and I was winging it the whole time. But oh well. Love to here some feedback. Otherwise, bye.****

****-Alice Pink****


End file.
